Given A Second Chance To Do Nothing At All
by Wonderland-Chic
Summary: This is the story of a child who was born to a legend. Only it's far to late for him to change anything for the better. Or is it? Semi-SI, OC Fic (My First Attempt at Plot) Ps. I'm probably gonna rewrite this anyway, just to make it flow better.
1. Is It Really Death?

**Hey Guys! Okay so this is my first fic that's in FIRST PERSON! It's something that makes me cringe a bit, but this story kind of works with it.**

 **I absolutely LOVE Self-Insert fanfictions and so I decided to give my own a shot. With the series being over all the information is ripe for the taking and fanfictions are popping up left and right.**

 **THIS IS NOT A NORMAL OC SI FIC! I'm actually pretty sure this concept hasn't been done before (correct me if I'm wrong!) and it's been scratching at my brain for the past few weeks.**

 **Also please keep in mind I do not have a BETA so if there are errors please let me know!**

 **So without further ado... Please enjoy!**

 **(=^.^=)**

* * *

Is it really Death?

Darkness. All consuming, no room to breathe—let alone think—obscurity that had you wishing for the barest form of light just to have something to focus on. That is what I experienced after my death.

Is it death if the conscious still remains?

Either way—it definitely wasn't the "pearly gates" or "fiery pits" they tell you to expect.

I was a normal person, nothing special about me at all. I was the cliché girl who dressed in black and watched anime in her free time. Just started college for my Art Degree and was dancing around a relationship with a guy who was too good for me.

It's funny how things can change so fast.

A stupid idea to go hiking in the mountains for my photography final, expecting to be home by dinner, but never showing up because apparently rocks take to moving on their own. (Don't let anyone tell you that landslides are fun… they're not. Especially when you're caught in one.)

Whenever people would talk about death they would make it seem so simple… Heaven or Hell those are your choices. But I wasn't a seriously religious person and I'm pretty sure this is where it's coming to bite me in the ass.

Have you ever read a story about becoming someone else? About dying and being reborn into a world unlike your own?

I have.

I'm starting to wonder if that's what put me in this situation. If my incessant need to read Every. Single. Fanfiction. That was written about it somehow triggered the anomaly that is my current life.

Don't get me wrong, not being dead is great! It's freaking fantastic even… if only it wasn't in this way. Having a conscious mind, but no body to do anything with sucks majorly.

Back to the darkness though.

I wasn't sure how long I had been consumed by it—time seemed to just disappear—it grew to be especially cramped as well… but eventually it started to shift and I saw 'the light.'

You can probably guess what happened next. I'll spare you the gory details… but there's a reason the human mind isn't supposed to remember birth.

Afterwards is a bit of a blur—literally I couldn't see _anything_ —being passed off from one person to the next… I'm going to assume doctors and my new 'parents' while trying not to panic because everything was _buzzing._

Literally everything around me was giving off this feeling like a constant buzzing in the background. I'll be honest, it was scary, and despite the fact that I had the mind of a fully functioning adult my body was realistically a newborn baby.

So, cold and desperately afraid, I did the only thing that seemed appropriate at the time…

I cried.

I continued my wailing until something was pressed into my mouth, and what I assumed was milk washed down my throat. It was at this point that I realized just how hungry I was and I drank like someone who hadn't drank in months—which in reality, I hadn't.

By this point I didn't even care if it was breast or bottle that fed me as long as I was getting fed.

Skip ahead some time and you'll find me in the place I'm supposed to call home for the foreseeable future. I'm leery at calling these strangers my new family, the depression over the loss of my old one hitting me quite hard. I'm quiet the next few days as I come to terms with the fact I'll never see them again.

I'm sure I worried my caretakers, having your baby go from screaming to deathly quiet is sure to do that to anyone.

After I came to terms with my rebirth a week had already gone by. I can honestly say it was one of the most frustrating weeks of my entire (past?) life. Not being able to do something as simple as lift my own head had me going nuts.

There also was this horrible itching just beneath my skin that my little baby hands just couldn't seem to scratch.

It didn't help that the buzzing was still there and the people that brought me into the world spoke a completely _different language!_ I'm pretty sure it was Japanese… if only because I recognized some of the words from subtitled anime I'd watched.

Being reborn Asian isn't the worst thing that could happen to me.

I got used to my—still blurry—existence and became comfortable in the routine it had become. It went along the lines of wake up, get fed, be put down next to squirming bundle (I recently found out I was a twin… pretty cool), listen to random japa-babble from caretaker A or B ( _still_ not comfortable with calling them my parents), and so on and so forth.

Week three brought about clearer vision! I first noticed it when I woke up next to the lovingly dubbed 'squirming bundle' that is my twin, and saw their features for the first time. They had dark hair and a pale-blue eye color. I wasn't sure if that was just temporary coloring or permanent though.

However, I can safely assume I have the same at this time.

I also realize my twin is a girl—which means I have a sister! That is a relief because having a brother, while cool, would make girl-time weird.

The first time I set eyes on caretaker A I didn't automatically suspect anything was wrong. I assumed her to be the woman who birthed me and also came to the conclusion that she is quite beautiful. She has long dark hair and light eyes.

It took a few times for me to notice the problem.

This woman's eyes weren't just light, they were _lilac purple_ and had _no pupil._ At this point a freak out was eminent, because it was eerily similar to the Byakugan.

But that's impossible because the Byakugan is just fictional.

It wasn't until I saw her husband that I knew, without a doubt, that my world had just come crashing down around me. Barely alive in this new existence and I have the closest thing a baby can have to a panic attack.

The pink haired doctor that came to check on me when my caretakers freaked out was even more proof.

Yes. Caretaker B, the man who gave me life into this new world is none other than Uzumaki—freaking—Naruto.

I was reborn into the Narutoverse.

I was given a second chance… only to be born far too late to do anything at all.

* * *

 **OKAY! So this is the end of the first chapter.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think… anything you want to say about it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know!**

 **This Chapter has been edited.**

 **I will try to get a new chapter up every week but College makes it difficult to write XP**

 **Anyway 'Till Next Time!**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	2. I'm a WHAT?

**Hey Guys! So this is Chapter 2!**

 **The only reason this is out so quickly is because I actually started it right after chapter one and I had like two hours before my Psych class to write.**

 **I am sooooooo happy that this story has already gotten so much attention even though it's only been published for like 9 hours!**

 **So a special shout out to** twinbuster2 **for being my first review XD You ROCK! And another shout out to** The Butterfly Effect **for adding me to their Community! That was awesome you guys**

 **Anyway without further ado I'll let you get on to chapter two!**

 **Hey that rhymes XD**

 **(=^.^=)**

* * *

I'm a WHAT?

The fact that Naruto- strongest ninja in the elemental countries, loved by literally everyone, future Hokage _Uzumaki Naruto_ is the person who I was born too is… insane.

You would think after three years I would have gotten used to it.

After my first panic attack (and I say first for a reason) Sakura—who happened to be visiting with her _daughter_ used medical chakra to check on me and eventually calm me down.

Oh and that buzzing that I was always feeling around me? That was chakra. The itchiness? My chakra coils forming.

I've come to the conclusion that being born in a world with chakra from a world without chakra has left me slightly sensitive to it. Probably not enough to do anything with it, but definitely enough to notice it everywhere.

The second panic attack I had was when I turned two. My caretakers (If I couldn't call them my parents before I definitely couldn't now) decided me and my twin – Himawari—needed to start potty-training. At first I was ecstatic, no more diapers!

It didn't last long.

When you've spent nearly twenty years using one anatomy you get used to it. Considering I had no reason to suspect that I would have any other led me into a false sense of security. At least it explains why my name is so masculine.

Uzumaki Osamu… in case you were wondering.

Yes, I am the second son to Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki (Hyuga) Hinata, younger brother to Uzumaki Boruto and fraternal twin to Uzumaki Himawari. It was not a fun day when I figured that out. Despite the fact that I am boy in this new life my thought process is more or less the same as it's always been, only making room for the rules of the world I now inhabit.

Go with the flow, and hope for the best.

Let's see how long that lasts.

Year three was also the year I met my favorite character. Sabaku no Gaara.

It was a relatively normal day… well as normal as you can get when you live in a ninja village. I was in the process of learning how to pronounce words (Japanese is a hard language) when there was a knock at the front door.

You would think being the children of Uzumaki Naruto we would be flaunted for all the world to see, but that isn't the case. Since we are the children of the 'strongest ninja alive' we're actually quite sheltered. Don't get me wrong we have visitors and such but we haven't been out into the main village yet.

It makes me wonder if Naruto and Hinata are waiting for us to be a bit older.

Anyway, Naruto (who had been helping me) answered the door because Hinata – who had been putting my siblings down for a nap—was well… putting my siblings down for a nap. (She was coming for me next)

And if you're wondering why I can call Boruto and Himawari my siblings but not Naruto and Hinata my parents— it's basically because: 1. I've never had siblings before and 2. the loss of my first parents is still pretty painful.

As I was distracted by Kanji and Hiragana I didn't notice the two people coming steadily closer to me until I was picked up and being held.

"…and this is Osamu-chan. Can you say hello to Gaara-ojisan, Osamu-chan?"

It took a moment for my brain to comprehend the fact that the freaking _Kazekage_ was standing in front of me and for Naruto's words to register.

Deep breath, Osamu.

A very quiet "K-k-kon'nichiwa" was all I could muster up in my awe and embarrassment. The stutter mostly due to still learning my words… added to the fact that I'm _Hyuga Hinata's_ child and my body and emotions are that of a three-year-old.

I think the shyness is hereditary.

Gaara 'ojisan' gave me what I presumed to be a very serious look… or maybe that's just his face… before holding up a very soft looking teddy bear. Now, in my previous life I had a weakness for all things soft and bear shaped so it's no surprise that I immediately made a grab at the item.

Only to be pulled back by the man holding me.

"Ah, ah, ah Osamu-chan! What do you say to Gaara-ojisan?" Naruto was obviously attempting to instill manners into his youngest child, and he looked so excited that I was actually talking (I don't do that much) that I couldn't really deny him.

Or that freaking grin on his face.

So as I tried to remember the proper way to say "thanks" which came out as a sort of garbled "Doumo arigato gozaimasu." I grabbed the bear and squirmed my way out of Naruto's arms and ran away (waddled) in the direction of my bedroom.

Or at least I tried to.

Ninjas have a tendency to be _fast_ and in the anime they don't really show just how fast they can be. So when I was once again scooped up into an adult's arms—this time Hinata's—I knew my chance for escape was over.

"Ne, Osamu-chan, why are you in such a hurry?"

In real life Hinata's voice is one of the softest ones I have ever heard…. It was a complete contrast to Naruto's booming one at any rate, and I had come to really enjoy listening to it.

Except when she's preventing my imminent meltdown because _Sabaku no Gaara_ just gave me a present.

Now don't get the wrong idea it's not some sick "I think pervy thoughts about you" scenario that had me blushing to the roots of my hair like pre-Shippuden Hinata. It was simply the fact that this awesome— _Leader of the Allied Shinobi Nations_ —person took the time to get me something as simple as a teddy bear…

Well it would make anyone feel nice.

Instead of answering her though, I just buried my head into her shoulder and hoped she would take my lack of response for what it was, and finally put me down for my nap. I don't know if it's some mom power, but even now she understood what I needed.

If the fact that she started talking fast to the other adults, and we began to move back into the hallway was any indication.

She put me down onto my futon and covered me with my blanket, gently kissing me forehead before leaving the room. I lay there for a moment simply processing what had happened, the throws of sleep already tugging at my young body, and pulling me into sleep. As I drifted off I couldn't help the smile that made its way across my face.

I woke up a few hours later to the laughter of my siblings; they are definitely Uzumaki, of that I have no doubt. Loud and exuberant in everything they do, I'm amazed at the patience Hinata has with them.

Naruto Included.

My older mindset doesn't quite allow me to be the child I'm supposed to be, and while I'm sure it worries my caretakers I prefer to watch rather than participate.

No matter how many times Boruto or Himawari try to include me in their games. It's not to say I haven't tried before – I have – it's just that I don't really find any enjoyment in playing ninja. I would rather sit next to Hinata and watch her knit or cook.

I wonder if I've got more Hyuga than Uzumaki in me? The way things are now I suppose I'll just have to wait and see how my development turns out.

Growing up sucks.

* * *

 **Alright Guys Chapter 2 is done!**

 **I am so excited for this story you have no idea XD and I really appreciate feedback from my viewers! It helps me get into the mindset that yes, people actually do like what I'm writing and I'm not just spitting out garbage.**

 **This chapter has been edited.**

 **Anyway Chapter three should be coming fairly soon so keep posted!**

' **Till Next Time!**

 **Ja Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	3. The First Disaster

**Hey Guys! So here's Chapter 3 and I am soo excited that people are enjoying this story!**

 **I really appreciate the reviews and I may do the shout out thing every update so keep an eye out for your name!**

 **Today's special shout out goes to** DarkDust27 **for leaving me two awesome reviews! You Rock dude!**

 **Sorry if there are some typos parts of this were written on my phone (No Beta)**

 **Without further ado… Please enjoy!**

* * *

The First Disaster

The day started as normal as any other.

Himawari and I were five now and Boruto was six… I guess to ninja this was the appropriate age to start flaunting us to the masses, and being the children of the 'Savior of the world' we have to look presentable and act accordingly.

I'm not entirely sure what I was expecting, maybe cooing grannies, and pinched cheeks or whispers of awe and wonder, but what I got was a perfectly normal day out.

We got dressed in normal, but still nice, clothing and made our way into the village. Naruto wasn't the Hokage yet so we weren't being hounded on propriety, but we were expected not to act like ruffians in the streets.

I don't know if Boruto got the message.

My oldest sibling was running around talking to everyone and just basically being the little kid that he is. I could tell Himawari wanted to join him but wasn't sure if it she should. A careful nudging from Hinata had her sprinting ahead to be with our father and brother, she tried to drag me with her but I stubbornly held on to Hinata's hand.

"You're not going Osamu-chan?" Hinata asked, quietly.

I looked up at the woman who birthed me, and silently shook my head. I still don't talk much, the Japanese still being slightly to hard, and I'd rather not stutter out the words like a fool. It irritates me because my siblings picked it up so easily…

But I guess that's to be expected, they're not learning their _second_ language.

We continued on our walk, getting well wishes and greetings from civilians and ninja alike, before stopping for lunch at a Takoyaki stand for lunch. Naruto wanted ramen but Hinata insisted on something else.

I was kind of upset because what insane person wouldn't want to try Ichiraku Ramen? I guess the disappointment showed on my face, because I was one the ground one minute and being lifted by Naruto the next.

I'm not fond of being carried around… at all, but I think since I'm the youngest there is some sort of unspoken rule that I will be babied against my will. Or maybe it's because I'm barely past being an actual baby?

Either way I've made it very clear where I stand on the matter.

Oh Naruto is talking.

"-rry Osamu-chan! I'll make sure to take you guys to Ichiraku soon okay!" The man grinned widely down at me and I just stared back at him strangely. What is he going on about? Thank Kami (is it Kami now?) that Hinata is at my rescue.

"Naruto-kun, you know Osamu-chan has a hard time with fast sentences."

I swear Naruto looked as if she had kicked his puppy and then set in on fire. The absolute shame on his face for making me confused was so intense that I had to stop myself from cringing.

When he started apologizing and snuggling me close to him I very nearly lost it. I wasn't sure why he was acting this way, and it freaked me out a bit. But then I remembered here is this man, a new father who knows absolutely nothing about raising kids, and one of his seems to be a slow learner that gets confused easily.

Holy Hell does that make me feel guilty.

Unfortunately, even as an adult I had zero tact when it comes to consoling people, so the best I could do was pat his head and repeat "s'okay, s'okay" until he stopped panicking.

He finally calmed down after a few minutes and composed himself again. By this point though several people were surrounding us, and I was getting really uncomfortable with all whispering.

We quickly moved on after that.

Our walk took us to a park that had a few swings and slides on it. My siblings were all too happy to go and play but I just wanted to sleep. I guess being a kid means I have less stamina and get tired more easily.

It's been forever since I was a kid so I wouldn't know.

Hinata, however, had different ideas about my napping ideas.

"Osamu-chan, why don't you go play with your Onee-chan and Aniki ne? I'm sure you'll have fun!"

Oh no she was giving me the mom look. You know the one where they expect you to do as the ask because it's really and order, and not a request… yeah.

That one.

So being the good son I am I trudged my way over to the swing set, and my two siblings.

Himawari was the first to notice my arrival with a high pitched "ONI-CHAAAN!" and a hug. Boruto just ruffled my hair with a grin. We weren't the only ones in the park though. There was a group of kids just past the swings who started to make their way over to us, drawn in by my twin's exclamation.

Oh no.

"Hi! Do you guys want to play ninja and bandits with us?" The kid who spoke was heavier set but had plain features overall… actually… all of these kids were pretty forgettable. I don't know if that makes me a bad person or just apathetic. "We need a couple more players."

I was about to refuse, simply wanting to appease Hinata by playing with my siblings, but Boruto –as if sensing my imminent refusal- beat me to it with a firm "Sure, Dattebasa!"

And yes, the verbal tick is very much a real thing.

Before I could even think about turning tail and running my, _oh so loving,_ sister grabbed my arm and started pulling me along behind the rest of the group. I spared one last glance back at my caretakers only to see them smiling and waving.

So much for that plan.

That was what led me to being in my current situation, wandering alone in the woods with no idea where I am. It should be mentioned at this point that I also have zero sense of direction. I can get lost in a paper bag, so the woods are not the best place for me.

I kept walking despite my growing unease.

Logically I know that all Naruto has to do to find me is activate sage mode or use Kurama, but the five-year-old in me was terrified of what might lay beyond the next tree. My breathing started to increase in pace, and I started running, stumbling over roots and randomly placed logs.

Why the hell are there so many logs!?

My little feet pounded harshly across the ground as I tried to focus on something other than my own panicked breaths and pounding heart…

…ba… dum… ba… dum

…ba.. dum… ba.. dum… ba.. dum…

…badumbadumbadum…

But then I heard something… voices!

With relief and excitement coloring my vision, I sprinted my way back over hoping to see my siblings, and even Naruto and Hinata smiling at me and asking me where I had gone.

What I came too though, was an open field with two people in it.

They were ninja judging by the forehead protectors they wore, and the fact that they seemed to be in the middle of training. Startled, they turned towards me. I'm not sure what happened next but I felt a kind of pressure and then everything exploded.

Blood. Bodies lying everywhere, and malice coating the air. I had no idea where I was but there was dust and debris littering the ground.

Suddenly I was in a hole… no not a hole, a giant crater. There were three people in front of me; one lying on the ground and one crawling toward them while the other stood not far off.

I know them. It was Hinata and Naruto!

It didn't matter where I was now, because they would take me home… we could all go home and forget about this stupid day. I was about to call out to them when Hinata was unexpectedly flung into the air, crashing down in front of the other man.

The one in the red cloak.

Wait.

I know this.

I had watched it so many times before without blinking an eye. How did I get here? There's no logical explanation for me seeing this scene…. this moment in history. Pein lifted his arm, drawing forth a chakra rod and—as if in slow motion—I watched him stab her through.

No.

Nonononono!

"KA-CHAN!"

I screamed as I watched the blood flow from Hinata's _\- my mother's_ \- wound, and soak into the ground underneath her. I tried to run to her, but it was as if cement was holding me down. Another scream joined my own in a chorus of pain and agony, before an intense hatred filled the air.

Tearing my eyes away from my mother's body I focused on Naruto—or what was left of Naruto. In his place, hunched over, was this mass of red that gave off the need to kill whatever was in its path.

I recognize what's going on and I understand that this situation probably isn't real but the terror coursing through my veins is anything but fake.

Watching Naruto… the man who's supposed to be my father lose control and turn into this _monster_ … is horrifying.

The last thing I saw was the Kyuubi's snarling face, before I was jolted somewhere else.

 _A genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of a target's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses. This is frequently used to create false images and/or trick the body into believing it has experienced physical pain. Genjutsu can also be used to manipulate others - similar to brainwashing - by feeding the victim illusive suggestions. Most genjutsu is performed visually, requiring the target make eye contact with the caster._

I remember that.

It makes sense.

When I stumbled into the field… with two ninja _training_ in it… yeah, genjutsu.

The first thing I saw was… everything? Colors? The world looked like a giant acid trip with people shaped blue worms. My panic increased tenfold along with the buzzing of chakra all around me. The blue worm in front of me seemed familiar enough but everything was so trippy I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Someone is screaming…

…oh… that's me.

There was a sharp pain in my forehead and the world reverted itself back to normal. Hinata was sitting in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Osamu-chan? Sweetie are you okay?"

"K-k-kaa-ch-chaan?"

Gross sobbing followed my exclamation, as I threw myself into her arms. She clutched me tightly to her chest, shushing me and rocking me back and forth. Subtly ignoring how I pawed at her chest, checking for wounds I knew weren't there.

Naruto was over by the two ninja demanding to know what they had done to me. When he was told exactly what they had—accidently—shown me he whirled around, and his eyes met mine over Kaa-chan's shoulder.

I flinched.

I flinched away from the gaze of the sweetest man on the planet, because seeing what he was—what he _is_ capable of… terrified me. It scared me so badly that when he came closer I cowered into my mother, and a sob wracked my frame.

I missed the look of shame and sadness that crossed his face as I did so.

We went home after that, but I wouldn't release my hold on Kaa-chan until she basically pried my fingers from around her neck.

She gave me some tea before putting down into my bed. My teddy bear was placed into my hands, I was kissed on my forehead, and she left the room, leaving the door slightly open.

As I lay in the darkness I could hear the conversations going on around me

"Kaa-chan what's wrong with Samu-nii?"

That was Bolt.

My siblings are probably so confused about why their little brother was shutting down, and not talking to anyone. I hadn't said much of anything at all since the genjutsu incident, my five-year-old body not handling the shock well at all.

I think Kaa-chan put something in my tea because the darkness was slowly creeping around my vision. I tried to stay awake, but in the end I couldn't fight it and I drifted off to sleep.

RedfirebloodbodiesKyuubiKaa-channonononononono!

It's safe to say that I woke up.

Screaming.

* * *

 **Okay guys so Chapter 3 What did you think?**

 **I decided that since this chapter was kind of confusing I'm going to let you in on some things:**

 **Naruto is a very prominent member of society ever since he saved the world. His kids directly reflect him and his status and vice versa. However, since Naruto is also a complete goof the kids don't have to be completely stuck up and formal.**

 **While, yes, Osamu has the mind of an adult he very much has the body and emotions of a young child. He also has the mind of an adult female so (and no offense to adult males) he's more mature mentally than if he didn't. This is why he didn't want to play with the other kids or his siblings… he just doesn't see the point.**

 **Takoyaki is a ball-shaped Japanese snack made of a wheat flour-based batter and cooked in a special moulded pan. It is typically filled with minced or diced octopus, tempura scraps, pickled ginger, and green onion.**

 **Osamu is still learning Japanese and even though he does understand most of the words they still get mixed up if someone talks to fast. Next to his siblings who only have to learn the one language he seems rather slow.**

 **Ninjas and Bandits = Cops and Robbers. Enough said.**

 **The genjutsu Osamu was put under was the Hell Viewing Technique. The two Chunin who were practicing it decided to use the Pein attack to cause a panicked reaction in a controlled environment. Only since those are Osamu's parents it was ten times worse.**

 **That's all I can really think of from this chapter. T me what you thought. Did you love it? Hate it? What do you want to see next? Leave a Review and maybe I'll incorporate it.**

 **Also if you review you might get the chance to have a special shout out! Cool right? Maybe?**

 **This chapter has been edited.**

 **Anyway, Until Next Time!**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	4. The Last Thread

**Hey Guys so I'm Back again with Chapter 4!**

 **Thank you guys for all the likes and follows it brings a tear to my eye for real… XD**

 **I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than I will be trying to write longer** **chapter like this one- or longer- in the future.**

 **Thank you** DarkDust27 **for your review and I'm definitely thinking about incorporating your ideas into a future chapter.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!**

 **So without further ado… Please Enjoy!**

* * *

The Last Thread

Things around the house were tense after that.

The night terrors still hit me, though not as much as they used to, and Naruto still looked guilty every time I would wake up screaming. The dreams shifted from the Pein attack to the war, and every bloody battle in between.

It made me feel guilty, but I couldn't very well _tell_ them that I was having nightmares about thing I shouldn't know.

Birthdays came and went and we aged like any children would. Kaa-chan told me that I had activated my Byakugan when she pulled me out of the genjutsu, and that's why everything seemed so odd at first. She didn't want me using it though because of the trauma linked to its activation.

It kinda sucked.

Boruto started the Academy last year; a month after he turned eight. He was so excited to finally be able to train and hang out with his peers. Himawari is excited too.

I am not.

And so brings us to the day I dreaded most… the day I started the _Academy_.

I don't want to do this. Why am I doing this again? … oh right because I'm an _Uzumaki_ and we _never_ give up. Kami, I want to go back to sleep.

"Osamu-niichan!" I turned to look at my twin… why the hell is she so happy? "Aren't you excited? We get to learn how to be real ninja!"

Oh Himawari if only you knew how much I didn't want to be a ninja.

"Yeah, sure Hima."

She stared at me for a moment longer before letting out a huge sigh. "You're always so unmotivated! You should try to get more excited about things… you'll go grey early ya' know?"

"Mhm, sure Hima."

I knew I was irritating her. I could see it all over her face, and in the way she turned away from me. She huffed, but let it drop as our sensei came in the room. The man who walked in had a high collared shirt and sunglasses. _Aburame_ my mind supplied for me and I was just glad it wasn't someone like Rock Lee.

When sensei turned around to write his name on the board everyone started whispering again. I was more curious to see what he was writing on the board.

 _Aburame Shino-sensei_

Well damn.

My mother's ex-teammate is my Academy instructor. At least—from what I know—Aburame aren't prone to favoritism. So me and Himawari should be treated just like everyone else.

I hope.

The days continued on with a repetitive kind of feeling. I didn't hate class as much as I thought I would simply because of one thing…

 _I already knew everything._

Every single thing that Shino-sensei went over was something I had seen or heard of before, whether it be in my past life or from my parents.

Despite knowing all of the answers that are on the tests, I tend to get lower grades than I should. I know what happens to kids who stand out—they graduate early. I do not want to graduate early…. at all.

Shino sensei hasn't suspected anything yet; he probably assumes I have Naruto's work ethic… especially since I sleep in most of my classes. Would that give me Shikamaru's work ethic?

Huh.

The academy has four years as far as I can tell.

The first year they teach us about our village and what it means to be a Konoha shinobi. Our Math, Science, and Writing are also taken care of.

The second year students learn about chakra and how to access it. We also learn the Burning Leaf taijutsu stance, the Basic stance taught to all Academy students.

The third year is when sparring begins. Students are paired up against each other and tested on their physical capabilities. Clan kids get an advantage because not only do they know the Academy style, but also whatever style their family teaches them.

The fourth year is ninjutsu and testing. The three basic ninjutsu—Substitution, Clone, and Transformation—are E-rank techniques that are on the final exam. Most students are twelve by then, and graduate in to become genin.

It makes sense to start when we're eight.

I'm only halfway through my first year, and I'm already bored.

.

"I'm being appointed the Seventh Hokage."

We all looked up at him with varying degrees of shock on our faces. Kaa-chan was the first to react by jumping up and hugging him.

"Oh Naruto-kun that's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

After that it seemed like a damn had broken as Himawari and Bolt fired off question after question.

"Woah, Dad so you're gonna be Hokage?"

"Daddy are you gonna get your face on the monument?"

"Are you gonna decide the genin teams?"

"Will there be a big party to celebrate?"

"Will-" "Whoa, whoa guys" Naruto laughed as he held up his hands in a surrender motion, "In order… yes, yes, most of them, and the coordination is in a few weeks."

"Osamu-chan?" I turned to my mother, she was looking at me, confused, "Do you want to say anything to your father?" I realized I hadn't said anything in all the commotion.

"Ah… um," it got very quiet as my family turned to look at me and I started to feel a bit crowded. I looked at Naruto, "Congratulations?"

"Osam-" "Can I be excused!?… ah sorry, Kaa-chan. Can I… please… be excused?" When I got the affirmative nod I jumped up, and rushed to my room.

Yes, _my_ room.

When we started the Academy Naruto insisted we each have our own space to do with as we pleased.

I plopped down onto my bed and stared at the celling thinking about the news I just received.

 _Naruto._

I wasn't sure what this feeling in my chest was but I knew I didn't like it. Naruto becoming the Hokage meant he would have less time with us… he's going to become so busy that he'll miss _birthdays!_

I don't really want that to happen.

There was a quiet knocking on my door, before it opened to show the man himself.

 _Think of the devil_ and all that.

"Hey buddy, can I come in?"

"Uh… sure" I sat up and made some room for him on the bed. I don't know if you know this but Naruto is _huge_ he's at least 6'4" and he's built like a freaking wall. So when he sat on the bed I wasn't surprised when I was jumped a little.

We sat there in a kind of awkward silence until I realized he wanted me to break it.

"So, uh… what's up?"

He looked a bit startled, but collected himself easily enough, "What was that at dinner, Samu… you, uh, didn't seem very thrilled?"

Oh… _Oh._ He thinks I'm not excited he's becoming Hokage. Well I guess in a way I'm not, but it's been his dream for so long now…

Well when in doubt be mostly honest.

"Ah, it's just that… well, you're going to be really busy now right? You're not going to have enough time for us anymore, so."

Okay so I laid it on a bit thick there, can you blame me? I'm _eight._

Naruto seemed shocked at my answer and really his face is so easy to read. He immediately pulled me in for hug "No Osamu! Oh Kami, I'll always have time for you and your siblings… don't ever doubt that, okay?"

I'm going to reiterate here that Naruto is _huge_ and ICAN'TBREATH!

"D-dad?" I choked out, "Dad, I-I can't breathe!"

"Oh crap, sorry!"

I gasped and started gulping in air like I was about to run out. Naruto started laughing hysterically because apparently _'the look on my face'_ was priceless.

After that he said goodnight, and left me to my own devices. Even if I felt a bit better after our talk…

He didn't promise.

* * *

Days passed and the coronation grew closer. For some reason I kept getting this strange sense of Déjà vu, and I was getting really irritated with it.

When the actual day came it honestly was like any other. Himawari was setting the table for breakfast while Kaa-chan was washing the dishes. Boruto was just waking up and I was sitting on the couch reading,

"Will you three wake up your father for me?"

Himawari jumped from the table with an excited "Okay!" while Boruto grumbled.

"Is Dad still sleeping?"

Kaa-chan just smiled and murmured, "Your father was so excited, he didn't get much sleep."

I followed Himawari into Naruto's study where he had fallen asleep on the couch. She flung open the door and strolled inside… I walked in at a more reasonable pace.

"Wake up Daddy!"

Naruto kept snoring and Himawari stood there unsure of what to do next. She walked over to the side of the couch, and looked down at him.

"Daddy?" …

"Breakfast is ready." …

She started poking his chest, "Wake up."

Boruto strolled into the room with his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing?" he asked, "Do you think Dad will wake up if you try so gently?" The he grinned widely, "Watch me!"

Taking a stance, Boruto jumped into the air, and landed on Naruto's chest "WAKE UP OLD MAN!"

…Is that a rooster?

Himawari Oohh'ed at Boruto's way of doing things. Time to put a stop to that.

"Hima," I said sternly as she turned to look at me, "Don't ever do that, okay?"

"Mh! Okay Samu-nii!"

"Good."

A few minutes later we all sat down at the table, and with a resounding "Itadakimasu!" dug into our food. Naruto stilled looked dead though and it was making me kind of concerned.

"Today's the Hokage's Inauguration Ceremony, a very important day! Wake up on your own!"

Naruto just laughed but I shoved Boruto's arm and gave him a look. _What?_ He mouthed. I glared.

Kaa-chan walked over to the table after that with something white in her arms. "Here is your cloak." Naruto looked at her confused before asking, "The one with the Seventh Hokage Emblem on it, it isn't ready yet?"

"Not yet, sorry. The person in charge of it is a strict, quality seeking professional." Kaa-chan smiled grimly, "She wants to make a perfect piece, so it seems we have to wait a while."

Dad grimaced before looking slightly ill. Wonder what that's about?

"I see; it takes that much time?"

Mom turned, "Yes, I'll go get it now, but I have to make it to the ceremony so I'll go to the venue from there." She nodded at us "You and the kids go ahead to the venue."

"Got it." Dad turned towards us, "Hurry up and finish your food, you three." He got varying levels of "Okay" as an answer.

After Kaa-chan left we all started getting ready, but Himawari and Boruto kept fighting over her stuffed Panda. I looked at the clock and realized we would be late if we didn't hurry. Naruto obviously realized this too because a "Hey, you three, let's go!" came from the front of the house.

I turned my attention back to my squabbling siblings watching in a fascinated horror as they fought over the pink bear.

"I'm bringing it!"

"No you're not!"

"If you bring it then me or Osamu will end up carrying it! It's annoying so let go!" "No!"

I snapped to attention, "Hey, don't bring me into this!" I was ignored.

"Put yourself in our shoes, having to carry this embarrassing thing in front of everyone!" "But it's so cute!" "It's not cute!"

I sighed "Boruto if it's such a big deal I don't mind carrying it, okay? Can we go now?"

Naruto yelled for us again and Boruto seemed to want to use this to his advantage, "Look, Dad is waiting for us." "No I'm bringing it!"

I watched the bear with a growing sense of dread, the déjà vu was back again and I had a very bad feeling about what was gonna happen.

"Guys you need to stop!"

"We have to go now or we won't make it!"

Then—as I feared—the bear's head separated from its body sending my two siblings sprawling in opposite directions. Boruto stayed standing but Himawari landed on the floor.

"Hima!" I wanted to rush to her but something told me to stay back… to get as far away as possible. Loking at the bear again I huffed.

"Great Boruto, you killed it." I muttered.

Himawari got up slowly with her back towards us.

"Sorry but if you hadn't pulled it…" I hit Boruto's arm. "Idiot!" I hissed "That's not how you apologize." "Shut it, Samu!" Boruto hissed back.

Himawari slowly turned around and I suddenly remembered why I had déjà vu… I had seen this before. Her eyes were lit up with the Byakugan even with the tears streaming down her face.

"Hima..." I said slowly, "You need to calm down, okay?"

One minute I was trying to calm my twin, and the next a table is broken and Boruto is flying out the door. He rolled and hit the wall, looking to the left he yelled to Naruto,

"Dad! Himawari suddenly got strong and dangerous!"

I ran past my twin to check on my older brother. "Are you okay Boruto?"

He looked down at himself, "Yeah Samu I'm okay."

Himawari suddenly came out of the room and Naruto stepped towards us.

"Byakugan!? What's the meaning of this?" Boruto screamed as Himawari pointed at him.

"She's here!"

"Lock on." Hima said, her voice sounded like a robot.

What is with the kids in this family getting dōjutsu in bad situations?

Naruto ran toward us and I knew what would happen next. He would be hit in the stomach with Jūken, knocking him out and sealing off Kurama's chakra. I knew he was the only one other than Kaa-chan who could stop Himawari's rampage so I did the only thing I could think of at the time…

I got in the way.

"Dad!"

I watched as Himawari came toward me and could do nothing to stop her as she hit me with the Jūken. I miscalculated though.

I forgot to take in Dad's height compared to my own and foolishly thought she would hit me in the stomach as well. I barely heard the "Osamu!" before my body was falling forward, blackness covering my vision.

I could just register the shock on Himawari's face—why is it covered in blood? —before I was falling. Someone caught me and gently lowered me to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry D-daddy I didn't m-mean to!"

"Himawari what did you do!?"

Is Himawari crying? Why is Boruto yelling… and why does my chest hurt so much? I-I can't breathe! I can't-

"Osamu! Can you hear me I need you to not panic, okay? Naruto… no not anymore, it's Dad now… am I panicking? Probably… wait what's he saying? "-need you to stay awake until we get you to Sakura… "

But I'm so tired though, can't I just sleep a little bit? Please, Dad?

"Osamu you need to open your eyes. Now!"

My eyes snapped open but everything was blurry. I could barely make out Dad's face in front of me before he looked up.

"Hinata!"

Kaa-chan? But she went to the venue didn't she? Why is she here?

"Naruto-kun! What happened!?" Uh oh she sounds upset…

"Jūken to the chest like when Neji-" Well there goes my hearing…

Wait. Oh… _oh._ Oh shit that explains the blood doesn't it, and the pain? Actually the pain is getting worse now. I think Kaa-chan is trying to talk to me but all I can hear is the constant beating of my heart.

Badum…

Ba.. dum

Ba… dum

"OSAMU!"

Everything went dark.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Some things that weren't mentioned:**

 **Osamu's nickname (given to him by his siblings) is Samu… short for Osamu.**

 **Osamu started feeling like Naruto was actually his Dad and was actually sad that he wouldn't be spending that much time around… not t** _ **hat**_ **sad, however.**

 **Osamu is only eight so he does make mistakes and act like a kid sometimes (i.e. not realizing he'd be hit in the chest instead of stomach.)**

 **And I will try to update soon! I know it's been about a week since the last one but it hopefully won't be too long till the next.**

 **And Guys PLEASE REVIEW! I'm dying to know what you think about the chapters and if you have any ideas that you want to see incorporated.**

 **Anyway 'Till Next Time!**

 **Ja' Ne!**


	5. Unconscious Decisions

**Hey Guys so this is chapter five coming at you!**

 **I am so thankful for all of the likes and follows but I wish you would review more… (T^T)**

 **Speaking of reviews todays special shout out goes to** Dattebasa1 **You rock dude!**

 **I tried something a bit different in this chapter so let me know how you like it, okay and maybe I'll do it in future chapters!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Anyway I won't keep you any longer so without further ado…**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Unconscious Decisions

(Naruto)

 _OSAMU!_

 _Quick get him to the hospital!_

 _Naruto! You need to back up!_

 _His heartbeat is dropping! We're losing him… fight Osamu fight!_

 _Please…_

 _Please…_

 _Just don't die…_

It's been a week since Osamu has been admitted into the hospital. Sakura said she healed the damage but the shock of it made Osamu's body shut down and it's up to him when he wants to wake up.

I feel like such a failure. If I had only moved faster or stopped the kids fight before it escalated, then maybe he wouldn't be in the hospital at all.

His tiny frame is swallowed by the white sheets of the hospital bed... and Osamu is tiny. He's smaller than his sister even.

We actually didn't know we were having twins until the last minute. We wanted the gender to be a surprise and when it came time for them to be born we were shocked to see two babies.

Sakura said Himawari's body was covering Osamu's.

He almost didn't make it. They had to preform an emergency surgery on him right after he was born. I didn't understand much of it at the time but it was simultaneously one of the happiest and most terrifying days of my life.

We actually didn't have a name picked for him so Hiashi chose one. It's not something I would have personally thought of but… it suits him.

A noise from the door had me looking up from where I was holding Osamu's limp hand. Hinata walked into the room, quietly closing the door quietly behind her.

Even with bags under her eyes and her face set in worry she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on.

"Has there been any change?"

"No." I looked back to the bed, "He hasn't moved at all."

I felt arms circle around my shoulders from behind as Hinata rested her head on my shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, Naruto-kun"

Will it… will it really?

"How can you know that?" I whispered as she smiled against my shoulder.

"Because when you're here, I know nothing can go wrong."

Kami I love this woman. I was going to turn and pull her into my arms when Sakura entered the room.

"Any change?" She looked calm as she started checking his vitals. "If not, don't worry. He should still wake up within the week."

Hinata-who had detached herself from me when Sakura came in- looked at my ex-teammate in relief.

"Really, Sakura-san, within the week?"

"Mhm. Don't worry Hinata-chan, everything will work out, and Osamu-chan will be fine."

Sometimes it astounds me how amazing Sakura-chan has become. I knew one day she'd be great but still… she's fantastic at what she does.

"Do you think there will be any lasting problems?" I asked, "I know Hinata still gets chest pains sometimes."

Sakura smiled at me and Hinata. "No, I don't think there will be. He should avoid all stress for the next few weeks though to be safe."

"I have the solution for that."

We all turned to the door to see Hiashi standing there quietly. His arms were folded into his yukata and he had a stern look on his face. I stood up to greet him along with my wife.

"Hiashi-san, it's nice of you to visit. Can we help you?"

He stepped inside the room and closed the door silently behind him. Sakura quietly excused herself to give the three of us some privacy. There was an awkward moment when we all just stared at each other before Hinata broke the silence.

"Father… what did you mean when you said you had a solution?"

"Young Osamu is going to need a calm place to recover after this horrible accident. I offer the Hyuga Estate as the place he can rest and recover." He paused for a moment, "Your household might be a bit to… rowdy… for him."

I stepped forward and stood to my full height. In the seal Kurama was growling not appreciating the dig at our home life.

Hinata, as well, looked slightly irritated.

"Look Hiashi-san," I said sternly, "I respect you greatly, but I won't have you come in here and say our home isn't a good place for _our_ child."

Hiashi looked slightly miffed but otherwise controlled. "Of course your home is good place for your children, Naruto-san, my daughter is there after all." He sighed, "It is simply that he will need a quiet place to recover and the Hyuga Estate can give him that peace."

"Okay."

I whipped my head towards my wife who had been quietly listening to our conversation. She had moved over to Osamu's bedside and was gently stoking his hair.

"Hina-"

"No, Naruto-kun. Osamu is going to need a quiet place to rest when he wakes up." She looked at me and smiled sadly. "With you just becoming Hokage and the kids in the Academy… oir house really isn't the best place for him right now."

I grimaced slightly as I walked over to her.

"Are you sure?" I put my hand on her back and she smiled up at me before looking over at her father who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Osamu can stay with you for a few weeks, Father, but after that I want him to come home alright?"

"Of course, Hinata. I'll take my leave now so you can be with your child."

With that he turned and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

(Himawari)

"Mama?" I asked quietly sitting by the bed of my twin. He looked so… so _wrong_ bathed in the white sheets. "D-did I- Is Samu-nii gonna wake up?"

It was just me and Mama because Daddy was at work and Boruto-nii had to go to the Academy. I gasped as Mama looked toward me quickly before pulling me into a tight hug.

"Of _course_ he is sweetie. Your brother is going to be fine, Sakura-san made sure of it." She let me go and gave me a stern look. "This," she gestured to Samu-nii and the room around us, " _None_ of this is your fault. Your father and I should have realized that Osamu activating his Byakugan meant you could awaken yours as well. It was just unlucky circumstances that led to this result."

I could feel tears start to run down my face "B-but I hit his h-heartMama! His _heart_!" I couldn't hold in my sobs after that. My little brother is in here and it's _all my fault._

I felt Mama pull me close to her chest again. "Shh, baby girl" she whispered as she stroked my hair. "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see."

"H-how?"

I felt more than saw her smiling at me before she pulled me tighter against her.

"Because Osamu is strong." She murmured, "He's strong just like your daddy."

And that—for some reason—made everything better.

* * *

(Unknown Location (3rd Person))

"Where am I?"

.

.

.

"Who am I?"

.

.

.

"And who turned off the lights!?"

 _The person stumbled through the thick darkness trying to find something_ anything _to hold onto. The couldn't even see their own hands in front of their face. The darkness was sticky and all-consuming threatening to drag the down to the deepest pits of the otherworld and it terrified them completely._

 _It felt like forever until as they continued to wander aimlessly. The person started to feel uneasy as if someone—or something—were watching them. It caused the person to start to run… prey running from the predator._

"STOP!"

"It only takes 15 minutes of sensory deprivation to create hallucinations, so whatever I'm feeling isn't real. It's just my mind… so just breathe and keep going."

 _They continued onward until_ finally _they saw it…_

 _A light._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _More specifically they saw a row of lights that led to a door with a light above it… but they were just so happy to have a break from the darkness. The person took off towards the door and hit it straight on. They tried to open it but it was locked._

 _Panic started to set in as slowly, one by one, the lights began to flicker and go out. The hunted feeling was back and the person knew that if they didn't get this door open they wouldn't make it._

 _No matter how much they pulled the door wouldn't budge and the panic grew tenfold. The lights kept slowly flickering out taunting the person as if they knew of the struggles they were going through._

"Key… I need a key"

 _They dropped to the ground and started frantically searching around the door for any kind of key. The person's panic only grew when they realized no such key was on the floor. They hit the door in earnest and felt something jerk against their chest when they did._

 _The person reached up to their neck and found a small rope there. They pulled it out from their shirt and at the end of the rope was… a key!_

 _With only three lights left the person quickly inserted the key into the lock, more than eager to get out of there and away from the looming threat._

 _Only… the key jammed._

"Oh come on!" _There was only one light left and the person could feel the monster breathing down their neck. Finally, the key jerked into place and the door swung open. With a triumphant yell they dashed forward and slammed the door shut, but not before they saw two skeletal hands reaching out of the darkness towards them._

 _Deciding they were safe enough for now the person turned to view the room they rushed into… only to see multiple women staring at them._

 _With a yell they jumped back expecting to hit the door but landing on nothing instead. The door was gone and they were trapped in the brightly lit room with random women. Standing up the person decided to at least greet the women._

"Hello, nice to-"

 _As they raised their hand they noticed all the women do the same. They person suddenly realized that there were no other women in the room… they were standing inside a room full of mirrors._

 _She walked up to the closest mirror noticing all of her reflections do the same. Taking a look at herself she noticed she had shoulder length brown hair and large green eyes covered by a pair of glasses._

 _They were cracked._

 _She was wearing a jacket that had seen better days as it had multiple tears and was covered in a large amount of dirt with a large, dark stain right in the middle of the stomach. Her pants were also torn in random places as if she had fallen and torn them on something._

 _Taking a closer look at her face she noticed bruising around her eyes and… blood on her forehead._

"Damn… I look like shit." _She turned to look around her, all of her reflections doing the same, hoping to see another door or some sort of exit._

 _There were none._

 _What she did see was a little boy. He looked about eight and had dark hair, he was wearing what looked like a hospital gown._

"Hello!? Hello… can you see me!?"

 _She started jumping and waving at the boy trying to get his attention and it seemed as if it worked because he began jumping and waving back at her._

'Hold on! I'll come to you, okay?'

 _She started running toward the boy and he started running towards her as well. 'He must think it would be better if we got to each other sooner.' she thought as she kept running. They finally met in the middle and both were slightly out of breath._

 _She opened her mouth to say something but noticed he did as well. When he didn't say anything she decided to go ahead and speak._

"Are you lost too?"

" _Anata mo ushinawa rete imasu ka?"_

.

.

.

"What?"

" _Nani?"_

" _No," she thought as she slowly lifted her hand. She watched in fascinated horror as the little boy in front of her lifted his as well._

"Oh my god!" _she exclaimed and stumbled backwards watching as the little boy—who was also a reflection?—stumble back himself with some kind of jappa-babble yell._

 _Just as she was starting to calm down because HOWTHE HELLISTHISBOYHER? The room started shaking._

 _Yes, shaking._

 _Reaching for the little boy, because even if he is some weird hybrid-clone-reflection thing he's still just a child, she ducked down and held him close to her._

 _Then the chanting started. It stared quietly in tandem with the shaking but grew louder and louder the longer it went on. She could hardly make out what it was saying all that she could do was hold onto the boy—who held onto her—and hope that it would be over soon._

 _This shrill ringing began shortly after the chanting and they both go so loud that she—and the boy—had no choice but to release each other and cover their ears, she could just barely make out the chanting behind the ringing… it sounded like a crescendo of voices but one stood out amongst the rest._

 _Choose…_

" _Choose? Choose what?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Choose_

 _._

 _._

 _CHOOSE_

 _._

 _._

 _ **CHOOOSE**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _She couldn't hear anything after that._

* * *

I gasped when I woke up. I don't know why I was panicking but I flung myself off of the(hospital?) bed and onto the floor, accidently ripping the IV out of my arm. My legs gave out underneath me and I wasn't quite oriented enough to realize what was going on.

The last thing I remember is Boruto and Hanabi fighting… Dad coming to stop it and then…

My hands flew to my chest as if there would be some kind if physical proof of the pain I had endured. Of course there was nothing there Jūken created _internal_ injuries so obviously I wouldn't have any marks.

Sometimes I'm such an idiot.

Like now for instance. I should have realized ripping the wire out of my arm, and the 'jump' my chakra gave from going from sleep to wake/panic, would alert the nurses. So I was only a little surprised when two nurses and Haruno Sakura came rushing into the room, my mother just a step behind them.

I'm sure I was an odd sight sprawled on the floor with blankets around me clutching onto my chest for dear life.

"Osamu!"

Never doubt a mother when it comes to her child. She pushed her way passed all of the other women and gather me up in her arms holding onto me tightly. I only realized something was wrong when she started crying.

I have _never_ seen my mother cry.

I let her have her moment politely waiting it out, like the god child I am, before gently patting her on the back.

"I'm okay Kaa-chan… there's no need to cry so much."

She seemed to realize how bad she was sobbing because after a moment she was once again the elegant lady I knew her as (even if she was a little red around the eyes).

Sakura took that moment to come over and help me back onto the bed, quickly healing the scrape from the needle, she began to run a full diagnostic on me. This included a bunch of needless questioning.

"How are you feeling? Any chest pain, headaches, or dizziness?"

"I'm fine. No, no, and no."

"If you're feeling disoriented that's normal you were unconscious for two weeks after all."

"I felt a bit off when I woke up but other than tha-"

Wait…

"Two weeks!"

All the women seemed started at my exclamation and jumped slightly as well. Can they blame me two weeks is a long time to be sleeping!

Kaa-chan decided to interrupt, "Yes, Osamu-chan, two weeks have gone by but don't worry it's not that bad."

Not that bad. Ha! "What about the Academy?" I don't want to be backed up on homework! Do you know how much effort doing two weeks of homework is going to be?

"Your sister had been getting your assignments for you and since there is no Academy classes for the next week because of the holiday you have plenty of time to catch up."

Ugh. Homework.

I looked at my mother and then at Sakura-san. "So when can I go home?"

Sakura-san and the two nurses quickly excused themselves while mother sat beside me on the bed.

"Osamu-chan," she began and I knew something was up, "You're going to be staying with your Grandfather and Aunt Hanabi at the Hyuga Estate for a few weeks."

The shock must have shown on my face because the next minute she was pulling me close to her side. "Don't worry, sweetie, everything will be fine. It's only because you need a quiet place to relax and our house isn't the most tranquil place in the village, ne?"

"Ah, I suppose not." I stilled though, two weeks away from my family I haven't even spent two _days_ away from my family before! The past two weeks didn't count because I wasn't conscious to experience them. "Will- Um… will you come visit me, Kaa-chan?"

I jumped when she started laughing at me like I was the funniest person in the world "You sound like we're sending you away forever." She smiled at me, "Of course I'll come visit you, I'll bring your siblings as well, okay?"

The tension I didn't even know was there rolled off my shoulders and I slumped against my mother feeling drained. "Okay, Kaa-chan" was the last thing I said before falling asleep in her arms.

The next time I woke up my grandfather was sitting next to my bed with a contemplative look on his face.

"I see you're awake. We'll be leaving for the Estate when you are ready."

I glanced at the window and noticed it was much darker than the last I remembered. "Ojii-sama?" I said slowly as I tried to get my bearings, "What time is it?"

He stopped before the door and looked back at me, "It is currently seven in the evening, by the time we reach the estate it will be around eight-thirty. Your things have already been taken, so please hurry and change."

I did just that and together we made the walk from the Hospital to the Estate. When we got there we sat in the dining room and a cook brought me some food. I ate(earnestly) but still with manners and made sure I had finished chewing before addressing my grandfather.

"Ojii-sama?"

He looked up from the scroll he was reading giving me his full attention.

"I have a request."

He looked even more interested now than he had a moment ago and put the scroll down before him on the table. "What is your request, child?" He asked patiently.

I looked him dead in the eye with my shoulders back and said in the most confident voice I could…

"I want you to train me."

* * *

 **So guys what did you think Love it? Hate it? Leave a Review and let me know!**

 **Some things that need explaining in this chapter:**

 **The addressing of elder people (i.e Hinata, Naruto, Hiashi)**

 **Hinata is Kaa-chan because it is a more formal but not to formal way to call your mother. Osamu respects Hinata greatly and so he calls her Kaa-chan. The other kids (Himawari and Boruto) call her Mama and Mom respectively because while they do respect her it's a different kind of respect… that and Osamu is just a formal person by nature.**

 **Naruto is Dad and/or Daddy (for Himawari) because he is totally informal and prefers his kids to be informal with him as well, believing it will bring them closer together.**

 **Hiashi is Ojii-sama the formal way to call your grandfather—no further explanation.**

 **Others will be addressed with the appropriate suffixes relating to familiarity.**

 **The woman—if you didn't guess—was in fact Osamu's past self! DUN DUN DUN! You're all smart though so you probably knew that. The mirror room looks like the one from Divergent because I think it looks cool—no other reason.**

 **Maybe Osamu will begin training in the next chapter… maybe he won't who knows…**

 **That's it guys so remember to leave a Review and let me know if there is anything you would like to see happen in the future! When Osamu gets a bit older I may add a love interest so let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts on who that should be. I kind of have some of my own but who knows I might like your idea better XD**

 **This chapter has been edited**

 **Anyway, Till Next Time!**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	6. Not Always There

**So This is Chapter 6 Thank you guys for the Likes and Follows it makes me very happy!**

 **The next chapter should be out soon-ish promise XD**

 **There is a Poll at the bottom of the chapter so make sure to check it out!**

 **This chapter is kinda a filler but also not a filler it's going to lead up into some other stuff… anyway**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Please Enjoy and make sure to Review!**

* * *

Not Always There

" _I want you to train me."_

 _Hiashi sat with his arms folded at his end of the table. His arms were crossed and he stared me down blankly._

" _You do realize," He started slowly, "That your mother doesn't wish for you to be trained yet."_

" _I am aware of that, yes."_

 _We continued to stare at each other and it took everything I had not too lower my gaze._

" _Then why, knowing she would disapprove, would you ask this of me?"_

" _It's_ because _she doesn't want it… I need to get strong not be coddled for the rest of my life. So, will you do it? Will you train me?"_

" _No." He smirked as my shoulders dropped, "I'm much to old. But, I know someone who will."_

 _I turned to the sound of the door opening and my eyes came to rest on the smirking face of my aunt. My eyes widened and I grinned._

" _Hanabi-obasan."_

 _._

I didn't stay at the Estate for two weeks…

I stayed for three months.

I kept going to the academy during the day—a requirement of Grandfather— and had to fight my hardest not to fall asleep in the middle of class. Then I would get back to the Estate and Hanabi-obasan would train me into the ground.

It was decided that _if_ my mother asked about the training we would come clean and tell her but until then we would keep it under wraps. Himawari has already confronted me about why I look so tired during classes and I've told her that it was nothing major just doing a lot of chores around the Estate.

She's probably told Kaa-chan about that…

Hopefully Kaa-chan buys it.

The reason Kaa-chan hasn't demanded me home yet is because she thinks I'm repaying Grandfather for letting me stay there. She believes I'm such a good, _responsible_ son…

Yeah right.

If she knew I was training in not only the Byakugan but _also_ the Jūken… I think she'd ground me for life.

In the past three months my stamina had increased as well as my chakra control and my aim. Hanabi-obasan is training me like you would train a Genin and it's definitely showing. I've taken to wearing baggy clothes around my family when they visit because I don't want them to notice the muscle I've built. It was especially hard on my birthday because everyone seemed to want to hug me and Himawari.

Dad… Dad never visited. I actually haven't seen him more than a handful of times since he was appointed Hokage. Kaa-chan says that he's very busy and that he just collapses into sleep when he gets home. I knew he would end up being busy but I didn't realize it would start this soon.

I'll be going home after school today. Hanabi-obasan told me to come after school and on the weekends since I won't be there every day like I have been for the past two months. Kaa-chan is sure to wonder why I keep going to the Estate… I plan to tell her that I just miss sending time with Hanabi-obasan.

It's technically not a lie so I won't feel guilty.

I sat down in my seat at the back of the room and waited for Shino-sensei to come in. I was right about the favoritism thing… Shino-sensei does not show _any_ to us.

The exams to pass the grade are today and I know I'm looking forward to moving up into taijutsu stances… even if I already know the Jūken stance. I know Himawari is excited too it's all she can talk about to everyone.

Now that I notice it we're very different.

She's talkative and I'm quite.

She's an extrovert and I'm and introvert.

She has friends and I… don't.

Huh.

Well I guess even though we're twins we're bound to be different. Speak of the devil here comes my darling sister now.

"Samu-chaaan!" She (sang?) as she ran up to me. "Are you excited for the exams? I am! I can't wait to be a second year student and _really_ start training!"

"…" I opened my mouth to reply but before I could she started up again.

"And-and! You're coming _home_ today so we have more than one reason to celebrate, ne? She looked at me expectantly and I had to make sure she was actually done before I started to talk.

"Sure, Hima."

She huffed out a breath and pouted at me. "You're always so… so _apathetic_ Samu-chan! You need to liven up or you'll go grey!

I smirked—a habit I picked up from Hanabi-obasan— at her and tried not to laugh. "I happen to know of some people with grey hair and I wouldn't mind being like them" I replied quietly.

"Huuuuh? Who do you know with grey hair?"

Before I could think of an excuse because we hadn't actually _met_ Kakashi yet Shino-sensei came in and saved the day.

"Alright class, get in your seats."

Himawari gave me a look that read 'we're not done here' before trotting over to her seat and paying attention to Sensei.

I _hate_ tests. I've always hated tests… even in my past life tests were the bane of my existence. I'm just glad that I seem to have my mother's test taking skills and not my father's.

Poor Boruto.

After the test was over we were able to leave and Himawari made sure to walk with me so I actually went home.

"You could have walked with your friends, Hima"

She glared at me before grabbing for my arm, I flinched away before she could though and her glare softened into a concerned look.

"I just want to see Mama's face when you get home that's all." She grinned suddenly and started to walk backwards in front of me. "She's really happy you're coming home after so long and Daddy will be there too!"

That got my attention. "Dad… really?"

"Mhm! He said that he would be so I believe him and you should too!"

My shoulders dropped slightly. "So it's not a definite thing then?" Well no need to get my hopes up then.

Himawari frowned slightly before grinning once again. "Well I'm sure he'll be there!" and with that she turned back around and skipped ahead of me toward the house. I followed her slowly not really looking forward to being the center of attention.

Himawari walked into the house before me and we called out a "Tadaima!" hers more enthusiastic than mine.

Kaa-chan's voice called back and "Okaeri!"

I waited but I didn't hear Dad's voice at all. Walking into the kitchen I saw Kaa-chan making mochi. There was gyoza and onigiri on the table too. I guess Kaa-chan felt like she needed to make all my favorite dishes for my homecoming.

"Hey Otōto! Hey Imōto!"

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Boruto while Himawari started helping Kaa-chan in the kitchen.

"Hey Bolt." I said quietly closing my eyes and resting my head back. "Heard anything about Dad?"

Boruto grunted before throwing himself on me. I huffed at his weight not expecting it. "Why don't you ever call me Aniki!" He wailed, "Be a cute little brother Samu~~"

I laughed and shoved him off of me. The one thing about Boruto is he knows I've been putting on muscle—he doesn't know how and he doesn't really care—but he won't tell because he has been too.

"In your wet dreams, hentai."

He tackled me to the ground as we started to wrestle… I would have one too if it wasn't for Himawari jumping on us and creating a dog pile. She laughed hysterically before dropping all her weight onto us.

"Ugh!"

"Hima!"

I could hear Kaa-chan laughing in the kitchen as she made her way into the living room. She took one look at us before she started laughing all over again. To be honest it was a pretty funny sight Boruto under me and me under Himawari, limbs flying every which way, no idea who's belonged to who.

She quickly grabbed the camera and snapped a photo.

Boruto tried to cover his face but Kaa-chan was quicker.

"Gah! Mom!"

"Come on Himawari set the table, ne?"

"Kay!"

Hima skipped off to get the plates out of the cupboard. While me and Bolt righted ourselves and Kaa-chan went back into the kitchen.

I looked sideways at Boruto, we were quiet for a moment before I spoke. "So?"

Boruto sighed, "I should have known you wouldn't be distracted that easily." He started to rub the back of his head. It was a very Naruto-esque thing to do. "The old man…"

"He's not coming… is he?"

"No."

I got up and sat on the couch again. "I can't honesty say I'm surprised." Boruto growled(?) under his breath before plopping down on the couch next to me.

"He should be here!" He began and I could feel Kaa-chan's chakra spike in the other room. It was likely she could hear everything we were saying. "He hasn't seen you in weeks! Not since your birthday and even then it was only for a few hours."

"Bolt… he's just busy-"

"No! He should make more time for his family." He frowned, "I… get… that being Hokage is an honor and I'm glad Dad is happy—I am—I just wish he had more time for us. Ya know?"

"Yeah Bolt. I get it…."

I glanced back at Kaa-chan who was watching us worriedly before punching Boruto in the shoulder. Hard.

"Oi!"

"Things will get better, Bolt. Just wait, okay?" I jumped up and walked toward the kitchen. "Now come on I'm hungry and Kaa-chan made my favorites!"

I didn't lie to Boruto when I said things would get better… I just didn't tell him that it would take two years for it to happen.

We had a nice dinner and that night I sat in my room, holding my bear, wondering when everything would go bad. Praying that today didn't cause the break in Naruto and Boruto's relationship.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 is finished people!**

 **I know it seems like things are going kinda slow but the next chapter will be a time skip and things will start to heat up okay?**

 **I am going to hold a poll on what animal should be Osamu's summons… the choices I have right now are**

 **Foxes**

 **or**

 **Owls**

 **(Poll is closed now as the story is complete)**

 **This chapter has been edited.**

 **Leave your choice in a review and whichever has the most will be the winner!**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	7. Creepy Stalker Friend?

**Hey Guys!**

 **So one week later and here is Chapter 7!**

 **I love my viewers so very much so our Special Shout Out this week goes** **to** Illogical Human **!** **You Rock you fantastic person you!**

 **For Poll info it will be at the bottom of the Author Note like Always! Sorry for any mistakes I still do not possess a Beta. (T-T)**

 **Anyway… I won't keep you any longer.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Osamu-chan is mine though (=^-^=)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Creepy Stalker Friend?

It was a few months after my return home when Boruto brought friends home with him from the Academy. I was on the couch reading a book on sealing when I heard the door open with a signature "Tadaima." I was surprised because he had never brought anyone home before.

There were three of them that I recognized as a Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi… and one more. Sarada? Getting off the couch I decided to greet her.

"Hello, Sarada-san." I said quietly as all the preteens made their way into the house.

Sarada looked down at me—curse my shortness—and smiled widely.

"Osamu! How is my favorite little Uzumaki today?"

"Oi!" Boruto came over to us with a firm look on his face. "Leave my Otōto alone Sarada. He doesn't need you to make his life more difficult."

"He doesn't think I'm difficult… do you Osamu-chan?"

I looked between my brother and his friend before sighing and making my way back over to the couch. I grabbed the book I had been reading and continued from where I left off.

"See! He doesn't like you-"

"He likes me fine! _You_ just made him feel pressured!"

I sighed again as they made their way from the house and into the back yard. Thank Kami I can have peace and quiet-

I felt the couch dip next to me.

Groaning internally, I resolved to ignore whoever it was until they went away. Like the saying goes… when in doubt avoid your problems until they give up or die.

At least I'm pretty sure that's how it goes…

I can feel them staring at me though and it's making it hard to read. The nine-year-old in me is getting irritated quickly and I fear if they don't stop my Uzumaki temper will make an appearance.

"Did the book do something to you?"

The suddenness of the voice made me jump a little. I turned my head only to come face to face with one Nara Shikadai.

"W-what?"

"The book." He gestured to the one in my hands. "Did it offend you or something? You were giving it a pretty intense look."

Was I? Huh… must have been because I was trying so hard to ignore him. Even so I couldn't have looked that serious… could I? A cough drew my attention back to the boy beside me.

"Ah…" I swallowed dryly before trying again. "No the book is… fine?"

"Can I ask why you were glaring then?" I stared at him for a long minute before deciding to be honest.

"You're staring was annoying. I was trying to ignore it."

He just stared and for a second I thought he was going to get mad or something but he just started laughing.

Yes, _laughing_.

I went from mildly irritated to curious in about five seconds. I think one of my biggest downfalls is probably my curiosity.

"What? What's so funny?"

The Nara boy took a deep breath before looking me dead in the eyes.

"That… was hilarious."

I stared at him dully. "What _exactly_ was hilarious about it?" The way he was slightly grinning at me was making me feel odd and I didn't like it at all. If he doesn't stop I can't be blamed for wiping the look off his face myself.

"Nothing, nothing… you just looked so intense when you said it. Someone as young as you shouldn't be so serious."

Someone as young as… "You do realize I'm only a year younger than you, right?"

He blinked at me. "Seriously?"

I sighed and turned back to my book. "Maybe it's best if you go outside with my brother and your friends, Nara-san." I spared him a glance, "Boruto can be very jealous at times."

He huffed out a breath before—slowly—getting back up and making his way towards the door. I could just barely hear the "Nara-san?" he whispered as it slid closed behind him.

I couldn't help the smile that formed.

* * *

After that day it seemed like the Nara boy just wouldn't go _away._ He came over frequently after school and even walked me to class once.

Walked. Me. To. Class.

To make matters worse it seems Nara has a couple fangirls in my year so I had to sit through all the glaring and whispers because of it.

I started to passively avoid Shikadai until he started actively seeking me out… then I started to _actively_ avoid him.

This went on for about a week before I finally lost my cool. I had a rough day in class, between fangirls glaring and Himawari not shutting up once at lunch, the _last_ thing I needed was this.

"Hima." I said as I slowly came to a stop outside of the building.

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me that Nara Shikadai isn't standing over there." She looked over to the boy in question before looking back at me. "Yeah he is. Do you want to go the back way home Samu-nii?"

Normally it wouldn't be odd to see an academy student out in the yard after school but considering the third and fourth-years get out an hour earlier than the rest, this was definitely an unusual occurrence.

It gave me a bad feeling.

Before I could nod I heard the familiar lazy drawl call out. "Hey, Osamu. Himawari."

I tensed up before sighing quietly. Himawari gave me an odd look before waving at the Nara boy walking toward us.

"Hima," I said, "Head home and let Kaa-chan know I'll be late, okay?"

She opened her mouth to say something but I guess thought better of it because she just nodded her head and smiled. "Kay! See you at home, Samu-nii"

She skipped out of the courtyard just as the annoyance—I mean Shikadai—stepped next to me. I turned to face him slowly trying my best not to glare.

"Hello, Nara-san. Fancy seeing you here this late. Shouldn't you be home sleeping by now?"

He smiled at me slightly. "So cold Osamu and here I thought we were friends."

What. "You must be mistaken, Nara-san. The last I checked you were Boruto's friend."

With that I turned away from him and started to walk out of the schoolyard. I didn't stop even as I heard him fall into step beside me.

"It's always 'Nara-san' this and 'Nara-san' that with you. Why can't you just call me Shika? Or even Shikadai-san if you really need to be that formal."

I huffed out a laugh before speeding up my pace. "You're my brother's friend, Nara-san, and that's not going to change. I don't delve to deeply into my brother's affairs and he does the same for me. So I would appreciate it if you excluded yourself from them as well."

"Alright, that's it."

I was suddenly grabbed and picked up like a sack of potatoes. I would like to take this moment to curse my parent's for my annoying shortness and Himawari for stealing all the nutrience in the womb.

"Nara-san, put me down! This is unbecoming for someone of your stature."

"Yeah, not going to happen. No nine-year-old should talk like you do, Osamu. You need to relax and I have the perfect thing for that.

I felt him laugh as I tried to wiggle my way out of his old. It was useless though because he was larger—and therefore stronger—than I was.

I also have a feeling he was manipulating the shadows to hold me still.

When I stopped struggling and fell limp against his shoulder he sped up his pace. I wasn't sure where he was taking me and no matter how many times I asked him he refused to answer or just chuckled again.

I think I might have zoned out because when I looked up we were all the way across town… at the Nara Compound?

"Nara-san, why are we at your house?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Shikadai?"

"Did you seriously answer my question with a question?"

He walked through the door passing his mother on the couch. "Hey, Kaa-chan. We'll be out in the forest if you need us, okay?"

Temari was quiet for a moment and since I was turned away from her due to my potato-sac position I couldn't see her face. I'm sure that she was giving the universal look for 'what the hell are you doing.'

"Shikadai… do I want to know why you're using your shadow possession to hold the Hokage's youngest son hostage?"

Ahh there it is. The universal Mom question, 'Do I want to know?' Realizing this is my chance to escape I open my mouth to possibly plead for my life only to find I can't move my jaw. I can't move anything actually.

Well isn't this just _dandy._

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, though, we'll be out in the forest and Osamu's mom knows he'll be home late anyway so it's not a big deal."

I could _feel_ Temari's smile. Damn her for giving this boy motivation! Nara aren't supposed to have motivation!

True to his word Shikadai took us out into the field. It was a bit more of a walk and I had never been more grateful for the abs I have because riding on someone's shoulder this long is not comfortable.

"Okay, we're here!" He said as he finally came to a stop and took me off his shoulder. I admit that I tried to run as soon as my feet touched solid earth but unfortunately the older boy seemed to realize I would do that.

He sat down crossed legged forcing me to mimic him. "Now, if I let you go you have to promise me you won't try to run away again, okay?" I felt the shadows ease up around me without letting go completely.

When I got my jaw to cooperate with me again I told him exactly what I thought.

"You do realize how creepy you sound, right?" I glared and I could feel my temper rising. "This whole situation is creepy! First you stalk me for a week, then you abduct me and bring me to your house, and then you tell me not to _run away_ again? Really!?"

He kept silent through my little tantrum before he finally sat back with a smirk.

"I knew it."

I stared at him coldly "Knew what? What could you have possible known?"

"You were holding it back." He said as he leaned towards me, "All your anger and frustration. You we're holding it all down and you just needed a reason to let it out."

All my anger flew out of me and I deflated slightly.

"What makes you think that?" I asked quietly.

"I noticed it when I came over to your house that one time. You got mad at Boruto and Sarada, right?" He smiled at me slightly. "You didn't want to start anything so you just went back to reading. Why do you think I talked to you that day, hmm?"

Because you're an ass? Or because you were too lazy to hang out with your own friends? Maybe because you couldn't just leave me alone with my problems like a normal person?

Of course I didn't say any of that and when I didn't answer Shikadai huffed and leaned back again. He regarded me curiously before starting again.

"Boruto is kind of a brat."

I spluttered at the sudden insult to my brother, "Nara-sa-"

"No."

I paused. What? "Nara-"

"No."

Okay seriously. What the actual hell? "Na-"

"Nope"

I growled under my breath and he smirked at me again. "My _name_ is Shikadai." He glared suddenly, "Use it."

I narrowed my eyes in return and I felt as if this were some important battle that was going to define the rolls in the hierarchy of our relationship—whatever the hell that is. Right now I think it falls into the Kidnapper-victim category.

"Nar-"

"Shikadai"

"Nara-s"

"Shi. Ka. Dai."

I am not doing this. This is the most childish thing, ignoring the fact that we actually are _children_ , and it is not happening anymore. So against my better judgement and trying very hard not to activate my Byakugan I gritted out a rough...

"Shikadai-san."

The older boy frowned slightly at me before letting out a big breath and throwing his head back. "Well," he began, "It's not quite what I wanted, but it's definitely a good start."

Then he flopped down onto the grass underneath him.

"Now shut up and enjoy the clouds. They're especially fluffy today."

What the actual hell is wrong with this kid? But I felt drained so I silently lay back and stared at the bright blue sky. Huh… what do you know, the clouds are fluffy.

I didn't realize I was drifting asleep before it was too late to stop it and the last thing that crossed my mind was that he released his shadow possession a while ago.

* * *

When I woke up I realized two things; One: I was being carried by someone and Two: I must have slept a while because it was very dark outside. It couldn't be Shikadai because the shoulders that my arms were wrapped around were very large.

Just as I was about to tense, simultaneously going through the list of people it could possibly have been, the person spoke and I sagged against them instantly.

"Temari called Shikamaru and said you and Shikadai fell asleep in the forest behind their house. Shika said he would bring you home... but I figured I should do it instead.,

I sighed and snuggled further into his coat. "Hey, Dad."

He chuckled slightly "Hey, Osamu." He hefted me up higher on his back before I could slip any further down. "Go back to sleep, buddy, we can talk in the morning."

I could feel the incessant pull of sleep trying to force me under again. I was more relaxed after the afternoon spent with my new… friend? So with a groggy "M'kay, Dad" I drifted back into sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I'm sure it had to have been a dream. I was home... but Dad wasn't there.

"I guess we'll just talk some other time."

* * *

 **Chapta Chapta 7! Whoop Whoop!**

 **You guys know I love you sooo much so thank you for all the Likes/Favorites/Reviews**

 **BUT**

 **Let's get some more, ne?**

 **So if I can get 10 more reviews I will have the next chapter out in HALF a week! That means FRIDAY my people!**

 **As for the poll I have news…**

 **Owls: 2**

 **Foxes: 1**

 **Owls are in the lead! So if you want a chance to be in on this juicy stuff make sure to tell me what you think Osamu-chan's summons should be!**

 **Once again I love you guys and you are absolutely brilliant!**

' **Till Next Time!**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	8. Festivals and Scarecrows

**I'M SO SORRY!**

 **This week had been absolutely hectic and I can't apologize enough for being two days late!**

 **But here it is guys as promised Chapter 8**

 **You're all so awesome giving all the reviews you did and it makes me feel loved.**

 **Don't forget to head over to Facebook and join in our growing group of awesome ninja-people!**

 **GASCTDNAA- Fanfiction . net -Wonderland-Chic**

 **Our Special Shout out of the (Half) Week goes to** Thomas Drovin **for his MANY outstanding reviews! You rock dude!**

 **I felt like I needed to clear some things up about the way Osamu is thinking and the mindset that he has at this point in time so that information is on the Facebook page as well.**

 **If you want to know something don't be shy to ask! I love all my viewers**

 **The Boruto movie will be coming up soon probably in the next chapter or so. And to get a feeling of what time of year it is Himawari and Osamu's Birthday (by my guess) is mid- to late Summer. So I'm gonna say August.**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER**

 **Except Osamu-chan he is mine XD**

 **Sorry it's a little late in the day I had college obligations XP**

 **But Otherwise,**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Festivals and Scarecrows

I'm not sure why bad things keep happening to me. This time though I guess a bad thing can be turned good if you squint your eyes and turn your head to the side a little bit. I met someone new and might make some friends in the process.

The day started normally as it can in the Uzumaki household. Dad had gotten all of the paperwork for today done last night and decided to take the day off. We were all planning on spending it together at the festival tonight.

It was late September and the Great Fourth Festival was in full swing around the village. My understanding of it was that it was to celebrate the victory of the Fourth War and to honor those who had died in service to their countries.

Kaa-chan was really excited to get us all into Kimono… seeing Dad in one was hilarious. She dressed us all up really nice and then had us take a family photo.

Mom and Himawari were in lavender colored kimono with butterflies on the bottom while Dad and Boruto were in plain dark blue kimono to match their eyes. I opted for a plain, darker purple over the lavender that Kaa-chan tried to get me into.

Overall I think we looked extremely… royal.

Ugh.

"Kaa-chan," I pulled slightly on her sleeve as we walked down the street. "People are staring more than usual."

"That's because Daddy is the Hokage, Samu-nii!" Himawari butted in grabbing my other arm. Thank Kami the kimono sleeve is bulky.

"Yes, Osamu." Kaa-chan agreed, "Your father was already an important figure but now he's even more so being the Hokage."

I hummed under my breath as I watched Dad and Boruto's backs in front of us. This reminded me of the first time we were out together in the village like this… that day was the first time I got lost and the first time I experienced a genjutsu… it sucked.

I'm sure I have nothing to worry about… things like that never happen twice. Besides I'm older now, I'm not gonna get lost.

I focused on my surroundings again, not realizing I had zoned out only to find myself amidst a sea of faces… none of which were my families.

Oh Kami.

Not again.

Why? _Why_ does this keep happening to me? I don't think I did anything _too_ bad in my past life to be cursed like this!

I started running down the street, for once thanking the gods for my short stature, ducking under people's arms, hoping that they didn't get to far ahead of me.

My breaths started coming out faster and faster the longer I searched through the people, trying to get a glimpse of blonde hair or even a lavender kimono. I was so busy panicking I didn't notice him until I smashed right into his legs.

Before I could hit the ground large hands grabbed my shoulders and righted me on my feet.

"Maa, Maa. Isn't it a bit dangerous to be walking around alone in a crowd this big?"

Looking up I saw a lot of grey. Literally. Wearing a dark grey kimono and topped with wild grey hair was none other than Hatake Kakashi.

Hot, fat tears started to stream down my face. Relief filed me and I knew I would be okay Kakashi could take me back to my parents easily.

"Hey." He said nervously. "Woah, little buddy, there's no need to cry." He kneeled down to my level (I barely came up to his hips) and started to wipe my face off with his kimono sleeve.

"Wait." He murmured quietly. "Osamu-chan?"

I started crying harder bordering on sobs as my emotions ran wild and relief swam through my veins. He recognized me. _Thank Kami_.

"Where are your parent's, buddy."

"I-I-I"

"Alright hold on."

He went through some hand signs very quickly before slapping them on the ground. A poof of smoke later and there was an old pug in front of us.

"Kakashi? You hardly ever call anymore."

Woah. S _ummoning animals._ This is so cool!

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Maa, sorry Pakkun, but Osamu-chan here is lost and we could use your help getting him back to the right place."

I could make out the unsaid plea for help with a crying child.

"Yeah but give me a second. This nose isn't what it used to be, ya know?" The pug turned to me next, "It'll be okay, puppy, no worries"

Pakkun took off to the roofs.

My perception shifted as I was suddenly lifted into strong arms and then shifted once again as Kakashi followed his summon onto the nearby roof. "Alright, little guy, just hold on tight. We'll get you back to your parents in no time, ne?"

We _soared_ —or at least that's what it felt like to me—over the rooftops, following Pakkun to a place that looked vaguely familiar.

"Ah, there they are."

Kakashi touched down next to a swing set—abandoned by children as they went home to sleep.

There were people nearby. One of them looked over and started running towards us. Through my tear-blurred vision I could tell it was my father.

"Kakashi-sensei! Have you seen-" Dad's eyes went from Kakashi's to mine and in a split second I went from one pair of arms to another.

"Oh, Kami, Osamu. I'm so glad you're okay."

You never know how safe you feel until your cradled in your parent's arms. I was so tired after the whole ideal I could barely stay awake. Kaa-chan came running over and Dad passed me to her before going to talk to Kakashi.

"Kaa-chan?"

My voice made my mother actually _look_ at me instead of just smothering me to her chest.

"Yes, sweetie?"

I yawned widely the tear tracks on my face stretching uncomfortably, "Can we go home now?"

She let out a startled laugh before hugging me tightly to her chest. "Of course we can. As soon as your father is done we'll go."

It only took a few more minutes before Dad came back over to us—waving over his shoulder at Kakashi and the disappearing Pakkun, but in that time I was already falling asleep in my mother's arms.

Damn my age and the constant need for sleep.

"Kakashi said he would watch the office for a few days." I heard Dad whisper as not to wake me up. "I swear Osamu gets into more trouble than I did as a kid… and none of it is even on _purpose_."

Kaa-chan giggled slightly as they started to walk—I'm guessing—in the general direction of our house.

"I don't know about that Naruto-kun. Osamu-chan is a good boy."

"Well he definitely has my luck… no doubt about it."

I fell asleep sometime after that sentence but way before we made it home. I guess Boruto and Himawari were sent home earlier because I didn't see them anywhere at the park.

That night I dreamt of silver haired nights and animals popping out of smoke, saving the lives of innocent civilians and stopping bad guy's day and night.

When I woke up the next morning I knew there was one thing I had to do.

Go to the library.

I've _got_ to learn how to get my own summon.

* * *

 **Thank you guys!**

 **And once again I am sooo sorry that this chapter is two days after I said I'd have it out**

 **Osamu-chan is going to learn how to summon soon! SO leave a review or head over to the Facebook page to place your vote.**

 **We currently stand at"**

 **Owls- 5**

 **Foxes- 5**

 **We're tied guys! So get your choices in so Osamu can be totally kick ass!**

 **Thanks you again for the likes and favs I love you guys so much and I'm going to try to get the next chapter out on Tuesday like always. Thursday at the latest**

 **Alright then**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	9. Of Stone Memories and Blue Fire

**Hello my lovely readers, how are you all today?**

 **I hope everyone had a safe and super fun Halloween!**

 **In the last Chapter one of my lovely reader said that the filler wasn't started in a good way and after going back and re-reading it again I had to agree with them.**

 **SO**

 **I changed the beginning of the last chapter to more suit its purpose and added in the beginning of it here as to better suit the purpose of this chapter!**

 **I'd like to know what you think… if this is better or if it's horrible let me know so I can adjust accordingly please**

 **This is my first really long/multi-chapter and largely read fanfiction so I want to make it good for you guys.**

 **Speaking of which if you have any ideas or situations you'd like to see Osamu get into I'd be more than willing to add them into a chapter (as long as it's nothing crazy like him slaughtering everyone) just leave a Review and let me know**

 **Our shout out of the week goes to** lizyeh2000 **Thanks for the review! You rock!**

 **Thank you for reading this author Note I know they can be tedious**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

 **Except Osamu-chan! He's mine XD**

 **Please Enjoy**

* * *

Of Stone Memories and Blue Fire

As I sit on the couch by myself after my brother had another fight with our Dad, I can't help but think back to what Shikadai said in the forest a few years ago. Wholeheartedly agreeing with him that—in this moment—Boruto really has turned into a brat.

" _It's your fault! You're always gone and we suffer for it!" I watched as Boruto ran out of the house, not sure if I should follow him or not. Dad sat heavily onto the couch putting his head in his hands._

 _Kaa-chan and Himawari weren't home yet so it was just me and Dad in the house right now._

" _Are you okay, Dad?"_

 _He sighed before looking at me and smiling lopsided. "Hey, Samu… am I a bad father?"_

 _What? "No."_

 _Dad laughed quietly before patting the couch seat next to him. He waited until I walked over and sat next to him before he spoke again. "I feel like I keep messing up, ya know? No matter how hard I try or how many clones I make it just seems like I'm never around anymore."_

 _This is the side of Dad that Boruto misses out on. "It make me mad."_

 _Dad looked at me startled for a second… I guess because 'getting mad' isn't really something I do._

" _I'm sorry Samu I'll try to-"_

" _No, Dad." I look him straight in his eyes. "We expect too much from you."_

" _What?"_

 _I could feel the heat start to spread across my cheeks and I ducked my head so he wouldn't see it._

" _The villagers, Boruto and Himawari and me too… you're only one guy, Dad. It's not fair to make you do everything by yourself."_

 _It got very quiet for a while and I started to get concerned so I lifted my head to see if he was still there. Dad was looking at me with tears streaming down his face he grabbed me tightly into a hug, choking back a sob._

" _What did I do to deserve a kid as good as you?"_

 _My heart plummeted in my chest and suddenly I felt guilty. "I don't know, Dad… I just don't know."_

A while after that Dad was called back into the office and I was left alone in our suddenly too-big house. Mom and Hima wouldn't be back for a while and Boruto was probably half way across the village by now…

What to do? What to do?

Ah, I know! I'm going to go bug my favorite person.

I made my way out of the house and down the street. For the past two years I have been actively trying to spend time with on Hatake Kakashi. I think I might have developed a hero complex when he found me that time I got lost…

I was only eight people… it can happen!

For a few days after that night I went to the library to try and find _anything_ on summoning… yeah…. Safe to say I didn't find much. So me, being the clever little bugger I am, decided to go to the source of my curiosity…

Hence, Kakashi.

Most people would wonder why I didn't go to my dad figuring he has GIANT TOADS as his summoning animals and that is for one very simple reason…

My mother.

The festival incident—as we like to call it—scared my mother so much that she became increasingly overprotective. Add into the fact that I am smaller than both of my siblings and tend to get lost in a wet paper bag… yeah she had every reason to worry.

But this also means that I couldn't train with Hanabi-obasan as much.

Yeah it turns out that Kaa-chan knew about that the entire time. I will never again doubt the power a mother has to know every little thing her children do. It kind of makes me sad that I never got the chance to experience it when I was the other me.

It won't be the same but maybe I'll get to be a parent this time around.

Anyway, I plan to keep bugging Kakashi until he teaches me what I want to know. I'm channeling my inner Dad here so hopefully I won't have to do this much longer.

I finally reached the place that Kakashi hangs out most… the Memorial Stone. Only to find that he wasn't there and in his place was a woman with braided buns on her head. She was kneeling and tracing a single name over and over again.

Slowly so I didn't startle her—even though I'm sure she heard me anyway—I walked up and kneeled next to her, put my hands together, and said a quick prayer.

It was silent for a while because I figured speaking might be rude but I guess she had other ideas.

"You act a lot like he used to."

He voice was light and slightly higher pitched. I had a good idea who she was talking about because Tenten could only _be_ talking about one person. The name _Hyuga Neji_ being caressed by her hand was also a large indicator.

"Kaa-chan doesn't talk about him."

She gave me a sideways glance before looking back at the stone in front of us.

"Then how do you know about him?"

Um… oops. Quick think of something! Anything… I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Hanabi-obasan." I blurted quickly, "a-and Oji-sama have some pictures of him up at the Estate."

Okay. That's good and it's not even a lie! There are pictures of Neji at the Estate… even though I never asked who they were of.

Tenten smirked slightly.

"H-how… um… how am I like him?"

The smirk on her face morphed into a small smile. Her eyes took on a look of melancholy and suddenly I felt like an intruder.

"You are very serious." She started, not sparing me another glance. "Just like he was… even if it is for a different reason. Your soul also seems much too old to be in a child's body"

My eyes widened and I ducked my head so she wouldn't see the look of horrified shock come over my face.

"He truly was an amazing person."

"Thank you… for telling me."

I got up and turned only to see Kakashi waiting at the tree line. He waved his arms in a 'come hither' motion and I began to go towards him. I stopped momentarily to bow to Tenten.

"Have a nice day, Tenten-san."

I started walking again but halted at Tenten's voice. "I never told you my name, Osamu-kun."

I am such an IDIOT! Good job Osamu how are you gonna get yourself out of this one? Alright I'm just gonna defend myself here and let you know that in my moment of weakness and shock I did not _run away…_ That's cowardly and not fitting for one of the Hokage's children. I simply made a strategized retreat in a hasty manner.

I didn't realize I had grabbed Kakashi's hand and literally _dragged-_ he totally let me—him to a different training ground.

I'm a third year in the Academy now… still keeping my grades at a steady medium and trying not to show off that much. We get to use the training grounds with permission though and I try to take advantage of it as much as I can.

"Maa, Osamu-kun, in a bit of a rush are we?"

I can't even deem that with a response. Mostly because my lungs are burning… I don't think I've ever ran that fast before. Tenten didn't follow us, even though I'm sure she could've caught me in five seconds flat.

"Sh-shut," gasp, "u-up." wheeze.

"Aww, so mean." I glared at him from my hunched over position. "And here I thought I would finally show you how to do summoning."

"Really!?"

My whole body straightened out so fast you'd think someone shocked me. I couldn't help it though. For the past two years I've been bugging Kakashi to teach me summoning (cough *hero worship* cough) and each time he's come up with a different excuse as to why he couldn't.

"You're too young"

"I'm too old"

"The moon and sun aren't aligned"

So for him to finally say he'll teach it to me… can you blame me for being a little excited?

"So… how do you do it?" I ask almost impatiently. "There was hardly anything on it in the library."

"Woah there… now hold on. I'll show you the hand seals but I have one condition before you begin, okay?"

"Okay."

Kakashi gave me a stern look before going through the hand seals slowly. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. I waited until he was done before attempting it on my own. When I put my hands together to form the first seal Kakashi interrupted me.

"No chakra, Osamu. Just the hand signs. You can practice them as much as you want but I do not want you to use any chakra when doing it."

I glanced at him briefly before looking back down at my intertwined hands… Oh Hell no. I am totally gonna pull a Jiraya this time. Grinning, I nodded at him before going through the hand signs a few times without chakra to put Kakashi at ease. It seemed to work because he walked over to a nearby tree and took out his Icha Icha book.

That's something I'll have to look into eventually.

I waited until he was comfortably reading before secretly biting my finger (ouch) and going through the hand seals again… I could just wait until he's gone, but on the chance that I die a horrible death at the hands/claws/fangs of whatever reverse summons me… I'd like someone to be here for my body.

I slowly built my chakra up—so I didn't alert Kakashi—almost finished with the seals. When I reached the final one I let my chakra surge out and I slammed my hands on the ground. The silver haired man looked up startled and tried to get to me in time but it was too late and I was taken into darkness.

* * *

Kakashi stood alone in training ground 6 staring at the spot his ex-student and current Hokage's child used to be.

"I should have expected this— _would_ have expected this… had it been Boruto and not Osamu." He sighed before sitting down again and taking out his Icha Icha book once more. "I'm more scared to see how Hinata will react once she finds out."

A cold shiver ran down his spine.

* * *

I hit the ground hard when I landed. Groaning I rolled over onto my stomach before pushing myself up on my hands and knees.

"Well I guess that means it worked… or you know, I've been sucked into the void."

There was darkness all around me and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. For a second I thought I had died and was back in that horrible place, but the subtle tingling sensation of chakra was coating whatever cave I was in and it gave me reassurance.

Deciding whether or not to activate my Byakugan was hard because on one hand it would help me see better but on the other it could be taken as a threat… oh man I hope this summons isn't bats, they're cute and all but they still give me the creeps.

I started to make my way through the elaborate cave system, trying to follow the feeling of the chakras around me. I hadn't developed my odd reaction too chakra so over the years it had dulled from the roaring inferno to a mild stream.

It honestly makes my day to day life easier.

My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I could see faint outlines all around me. There were tons of them all different sizes and when the cave opened up into a giant round room, there were even more.

Slowly, small balls of flames came into existence floating around the room. They ranged from colors like red and yellow all the way to colors like blue and green. I was so in awe at the lights surrounding me I couldn't focus on all the creatures surrounding me. It was like these flames were drawing in my very soul.

"Hello young one."

The voice shocked me out of my wonderment and my gaze snapped to the one creature who had spoken. It had solid white fur and striking blue eyes, it's six tails flared out behind it.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

"My name is Shiro"

I stared at the creature before blinking and rubbing my eyes not even sure if this was happening. There's just no way my life could be _this_ ironic. Seriously?

I'd like to say that we had some awesome summon/summoner bonding challenge that would test our compatibility and then I would prove my worth before signing the contract so that when I went home, calm and collected, to face my—more than likely severe—punishment… I could show Kaa-chan that this wasn't a completely stupid and reckless idea…

Unfortunately, it wasn't like that at all….

It was actually pretty boring to be honest.

* * *

Naruto sat in his office, his old sensei in front of him and his advisor to his left. He sighed heavily before putting a hand on his forehead.

"And you're sure it wasn't Boruto?"

Kakashi gave his Hokage an exasperated look, "Yes, Naruto. For the last time, it was _Osamu_ who asked me to teach him summoning and the reverse summoned himself after I told him not to use chakra."

"But he's just such a good kid and he doesn't _do_ this kind of stuff!"

The three men stood in contemplative silence for a moment before the blonde Hokage spoke again.

"Kakashi-sensei, go back to the training ground and wait for Osamu and then bring him here… Hinata is _not_ going to find out about this, do you understand?"

The retired Hokage nodded his head before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"You realize you can never keep this hidden from her, right?"

Naruto turned to the Nara and gave him a deadpanned look. "Yes." He said dully. "But I can hold it off until I find a way to make it seem less of a big deal."

Shikamaru huffed out a laugh before heading to the door. "Your family is always so troublesome."

As the door swung closed behind him and he missed the fond smile that bloomed across the tired Hokage's face. Naruto picked up the photo of his family that was always on his desk, tracing his thumb over it, before putting it back down.

"Don't I know it."

With those mumbled words he got back to work.

* * *

The back of my head was throbbing by the time I came to. There was a pressure on my chest and when I looked to see what it was a fuzzy muzzle was shoved into my face.

"I think he's awake, boss!"

Pakkun removed himself from my torso, allowing me to sit up and come face to face with an irritated Kakashi.

"Um… hi?"

He glared at me before grabbing my arm and transporting us via Shunshin. When the leaves settled I was once again faced with an angry authority… only this time it was my father.

"I'm heading home, Naruto." Kakashi said, "I've had enough excitement for today."

Dad nodded his head before smiling at Kakashi, "Thank you for bringing him here."

Kakashi left immediately after that and all of Dad's attention was focused on me once again. Neither of us spoke for the longest time.

"I would expect this from your brother, but you? You don't do this kind of thing."

He shook his head exasperatingly at me, "Of all the reckless, stupid, Uzumaki-like things to do… you chose reverse summoning. Really, Osamu?"

Taking that as my que to speak I tried to think of anything that might get me—maybe not _out_ of trouble, but definitely something to lessen the punishment a bit.

"But Dad," I began trying not to sound too childish, "I got the coolest summons ever."

Dad looked torn between being interested and wanting to stay firm in his resolve to be mad at me… but if there is one thing I inherited from my father it was curiosity and his won out in the end.

"Nothing is cooler than toads, Samu."

I grinned at him, "Want to bet?" before going through the hand seals and slamming my hands down on the ground.

When Shiro popped up in all her six tailed glory… well, let's just say the look of shock that took over Dad's face was totally worth it.

* * *

~~~~~~OMAKE~~~~~

I hit the ground hard when I landed. Getting up I looked around me to see endless forests. Hoping that whatever animal I summoned wasn't going to kill me I hesitantly made my way forward.

I could hear a faint noise coming from the tree line so I followed it only to come across a small mousy like animal with black striping on its tails and ears. It's cheeks were rosy red and when it turned to me it lout out a very high pitched,

"Pika Pika!"

Holy mother of Chuck… my summoning animal is

"PIKACHU?!"

* * *

 **How are you my lovely readers!**

 **Here it is Chapter 9**

 **It doesn't exactly say it but you probably guessed right Foxes won!**

 **The final score was a whopping 11 to 5 in the fox's favor and I hope you like how I brought them about.**

 **The cave system that Osamu landed in was the den the foxes reside in and the flames were foxfire. There's going to be a few fox summons that he gets to know but I think Shiro is going to be his main one.**

 **Kinda like Kakashi and Pakkun.**

 **I'm going to put more in about Osamu's actual meeting with the foxes in a flashback. Probably in the next chapter**

 **Thank you all so much for voting! If you have any ideas or any foxy situations you want Osamu to get into, leave a Review and I'll see about adding them in. Even if it's just and Omake XD**

 **Speaking of the Omake what did you think of it? If t's liked I might start putting them at the end of some chapters to add more of a fun atmosphere to the story.**

 **Anyway don't forget to review and I'll see you all again next week!**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	10. To Fight and Make Up

**Hey guys here it is Chapter 10… I almost typed 22 yeah I wish XD**

 **So it's early! And you guys didn't even have to do anything how awesome is that?**

 **Well My lovely reader I have come up with a goal…**

 **Yes, a goal.**

 **I am hoping to reach 50,000 words with this story and 100 reviews at least. Half of that is on me but the other half…**

 **PLEASE HELP MY DREAMS COME TRUE!**

 **And leave a Review (=^.^=)**

 **Anyway I won't keep you for any longer I'm sure you're itching to read some words**

 **You know the Drill, Naruto aint my baby... (but he is my baby daddy) Only Osamu is mine!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

To Fight and Make Up

" _You are grounded!"_

That was the first thing I heard when Dad and I walked through the door to our house.

I was quickly ushered over to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. I tucked my hands under my legs, and waited for the lecture. Kaa-chan was standing before me, the look on her face told me she was not happy _at all_ about my little summoning realm-day trip.

So far the gist of my punishment was straight to the Academy and then straight home—or to the Estate for training. I wasn't allowed to spend time with friends (aka Shikadai) or go looking for Kakashi.

I'm pretty sure he's still irritated with me anyway.

Now Kaa-chan was going at it telling me that I messed up big time.

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless!" She started pacing across the floor. "What if you got hurt or worse. Nobody was there to protect you! Honestly, Osamu, I would expect something like this from your brother but never from you."

Okay that's it.

"You guys need to stop."

Both of my parents turned toward me shocked that I would talk back at all. "Boruto is a good kid, okay? I am not my brother and he is not me so you need to stop saying 'that's something Boruto would do' and 'that's not how Osamu acts' because we don't even _know_ how we act yet."

By this point I had stood up and had my hands clenched into fists at my side. Who cares if he's a brat on a good day, Boruto is my brother and I will defend him.

"And another thing, Kaa-chan." I said looking at her this time. "I am not some fragile little doll that you need to keep on a shelf. I'm… actually pretty strong for a ten-year-old." I blew out a breath before sinking down onto the couch again "I know you just want me safe and that you love me… but I'm okay."

I glanced between my mother and father taking in the looks on their faces before locking eyes with my father.

" _I promise_ …" I said seriously. "I'll be okay."

With that I went upstairs to my room and closed the door quietly behind me.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch that their youngest child had just vacated both lost in their thoughts.

"Is that really our kid Hinata?" Naruto said looking at his wife questioningly, "When did he get so grown up?"

Hinata's look of shock slowly morphed into one of fondness. "He's always been kind of mature for his age, though… Who does he remind you of Naruto-kun?"

A look of confusion came over Naruto's face as he contemplated his wife's question. "Personally I think he acts like my Dad, ya know? Serious most of the time but goofy around his loved ones."

Hinata's smile grew as she thought back to another boy with dark hair and light eyes. "I think he's like Neji-nii." She said quietly.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "Neji would have loved all of them… he would have been a great Uncle."

The two stayed on the couch together for a moment later before Hinata got up to start dinner and Naruto went to the office to do some work.

* * *

I sat quietly in my room for about five minutes before I got bored. Then I decided _I have furry friends now_ why not summon one?

So after going through the required seals and a drop later a pretty white fox was sitting on the bed in front of me.

"Hey Shiro." I said, "How's things?"

The blue eyed fox regarded me quietly before tipping her head to the side, "Things?"

"Oh right I forgot… um, how has your day been?"

"Summoner, you realize you saw me briefly a few hours ago... correct?"

This… is not going how I thought it would. "Uh yeah… never mind." I looked around the room trying to think of anything to say. Oh Kami I'm even awkward talking to foxes!

Foxes! That could work!

"So I have the fox summons now? Am I gonna get any cool features or skills?"

Shiro looked up from where she was grooming herself and huffed out a foxy laugh. "Well technically, kit, you are now the summoner of foxes and kitsune."

Uhh…

"Kitsune?"

Shiro tilted her head to the side as if she couldn't believe I had asked the question in the first place. "Kitsune differ from normal foxes just slightly." She began, "For starters, we will be your battle partners and the ones you summon for techniques."

That… makes sense… I guess

"But wait, what about the regular foxes?" I don't want to show favoritism between the kitsune and the normal foxes… it just kind of seems… wrong.

"The non-Kitsune will be your messengers and information gatherers… due to their lesser chakra stores, many people mistake them for normal animals."

She seemed to be done but just as I was about to ask another question she started speaking again.

"As for skills and features," Shiro stretched out her paws and flashed her claws against the dark blanket on my bed, "Eventually you will develop these. Your teeth should also sharpen and your eye sight will increase exponentially."

"Woah… that's so cool! When is that going to happen?"

It really is cool. Just imagine me with fangs and claws! I could totally eat steak without a knife.

"It should happen when your adolescence reaches its beginning."

…Puberty? Great. Now I have even more things to struggle through. We talked for a while longer on the different kinds of foxes and kitsune before my chakra started to run a bit low and I was forced to dismiss her.

I was going to lay down and sleep when Himawari knocked on my door.

"Hey, Samu-nii? Dinner is ready, Kaa-chan said come eat."

I got up and opened the door coming face to face with my female counterpart. It actually was kind of scary how alike we looked and I'm not sure if that means she's manly or I'm feminine.

…knowing my luck it's the latter.

We made our way downstairs and into the dining room. Hima and Kaa-chan had already set the table but Kaa-chan was still putting out food. I met her eyes for a brief moment trying to quietly beg her not to bring up the foxes. I can already imagine how well that would go over with Boruto… and it's not pretty.

Dad came out of his home office and Boruto came down the stairs shortly after that and we all sat down to eat.

"So," Dad started, "How was everyone's day?"

I briefly looked up from my food as Boruto started talking about his day. I zoned it out until I heard my name come up. "…and Shikadai won't stop asking me about Osamu." He turned to me pointing with his chopsticks, "Get your boyfriend under control Samu. Nobody wants to hear his whining."

"What!"

Himawari started pounding on my back as I choked. "What the Hell possessed you to say that?!"

"Osamu, language!"

My gaze flew to my mother who was looking at me sternly… damn I pissed her off a lot today. First with the recklessness and now with the cursing. I'm gonna have to cool it and remember I'm still technically a kid.

When Boruto started talking again my gaze flew back to him. His voice took on a mocking tone as he began to tease me. "You're all he talks about, ya know? "When's Osamu gonna come hang out? Is your brother sick, Boruto?" It's always "Osamu this" and "Osamu that"" His voice took on a grumbling tone as he started to violently pick at his food. "I'm getting sick of it."

Oh boy. I knew this would happen… at least Kaa-chan and Dad didn't bring up the—

"Did you really get a summons Samu-nii!?"

…Foxes.

"Hima!" I yelled as my gaze once again flew to my brother. He was looking at me in a kind of shocked betrayal. "What kind of summons?" He asked slowly.

"Samu-nii got a fox summons!" Himawari stated proudly while I just aped with my mouth open, "Right Samu-nii?"

What. The. Hell.

"A fox summons?" Boruto put his chopsticks down slowly before standing up and grabbing his coat.

"Boruto, where are you going?!" Kaa-chan asked as she stood up as well. Boruto turned to look at her before glaring at me and yelling "Out!" as he slammed the door behind him. Dad quickly got up to reassure Kaa-chan before taking off after him.

Things just spiraled more than the Uzumaki Clan symbol.

"Himawari?" I said quietly.

"Yes?"

"How did you know about my summons?"

She looked up at the celling as if she had to think about it before answering in a chipper tone, "I heard you talking to one in your room!"

I could tell Kaa-chan was watching me worriedly but my anger was growing by the second and I could feel it right under the surface.

"Did you ever think," my voice got continually louder, "Even for _one second_ , that I didn't _want_ Boruto to know? You know how he is! He's going to hold this against me for months!" By this point I had stood up and was practically shouting in Himawari's face, my hands planted firmly on the table.

"Not to mention he's already pissed off that one of his friends _apparently_ likes me more! Do you want to see us fight or are you just too _dense_ to read the atmosphere?!"

I felt something grab onto my shirt and pull me backwards away from my twin. "Osamu!" That was Kaa-chan's voice… why does she sound so panicked? I looked at Himawari again only to notice that she had tears streaming down her face.

What?

I wasn't yelling that much was I? I mean I—

Looking around my surroundings again I realized I could _see_ my surroundings… without turning my head. I had activated my Byakugan. I remember now it happened mid-rant and I had yelled at Himawari with it activated. Guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. How could I do that? She doesn't know any better, she's just a… kid.

Oh Kami, she's just a ten-year-old little girl.

I took a hesitant step forward "Hima?" I said quietly. She flinched away from me which cause me to flinch backwards away from her and my mother who was now trying to comfort her. Hima got up and ran to her room— _ran away from me._ My breath started to come out in shallow rasps as the full realization of what I had done came down on me.

"Osamu, sweetie, it's alright. Calm down okay. It was an accident"

Kaa-chan tried to reach for me but I couldn't hear her. All I could see was my sister— _my twin sister—_ sweet little Himawari with tears streaming down her face.

It's my fault…

I did that…

What is _wrong_ with me?

Before Kaa-chan cold grab me I bolted out of the door and down the path. I could hear her call for me but I needed to get away. Get away from that house. Get away from the fight with Boruto and Himawari crying. Just get away from it all.

I wasn't watching where I was going so when I tripped I was all at once shocked and not surprised at all. My training had me rolling to take the force off but I ended up slamming into a tree anyway.

I looked around trying to see where I was but the tears streaming down my face and my steadily rising breath rate wasn't helping me at all.

I haven't had a panic attack in years.

I knew how to deal with this, steady breathing and calming thoughts, but when you're in the middle of having a panic attack all you can think about is how fast your heart is going. Listening to your gross sobbing and hearing the voices in your head telling you how worthless you are. The crippling repeat of it's my fault…

All my fault.

Myfaultmyfaulymyfault

Suddenly I was wrapped in a tight embrace as someone hugged me tightly to them. They weren't much bigger than I was but it forced me to stop rocking back and forth. My hands were gently pulled from the death grip they had on my hair and were forced around the other persons back.

I tried to struggle but it was useless. I was too much of a mess to do anything but fall tiredly against them still sobbing like a toddler.

"Shh." A quiet voice said, "It's going to be alright… I'm so sorry Samu-nii."

The recognition of my twin's voice had me slumping even farther into the embrace my arms coming up to clutch back at her.

"H-hi-him"

"Shh Samu-nii it's okay." She started to run her fingers through my hair like Kaa-chan did when we were sick. "Just follow my breathing and calm down, alright?

Of course even mid-panic attack my curiosity had to win out.

"H-h-how di-did y-you-"

Himawari laughed quietly to herself "I'll always find you, silly! That's what family does, ya know?"

After a while I finally calmed down enough to detach myself from my sister without the risk of breaking into sobs again. When I met her eyes I could tell they were slightly red and there were fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. I reached up to rub them away.

"I'm sorry for making you cry." I whispered. "I'm the worst twin ever."

Hima smiled at me before reaching up to wipe some of my tears away to. "No, Samu, I'm sorry for making you mad. I should've known better than to just blurt it out." She was quiet for a moment and then, "I should have read the atmosphere better."

And now I feel like an even bigger pile of shit.

"Hima." I sighed, "It's not your fault. You're just a kid… how could you have known any better."

Himawari barked out a laugh before bopping me gently on the head. "You're a kid to Sami-nii, or did you forget? Hmm?"

I laughed too before leaning back against the tree we were sitting in front of. "Sometimes." I said quietly, "I do forget. Then something happens and it reminds me that I only have so much control in the life I was given."

"Himawari leaned against the tree next to me before putting her head on my shoulder. "When did you get even more serious?" She frowned slightly, "We haven't talked like this in a while… have we?"

I tried to think back to the last time that me and Hima had just sat together and talked about… well _anything_ really. Sadly, my mind came up blank from anything post-Academy entrance exams.

"No." I said sadly, "We haven't. Hell, I don't even know what your favorite color is anymore!"

She giggled, "It's cream... like a very light shade of yellow. What's yours?"

"Black."

"Really?" she asked dully.

I grinned at her before nudging her with my shoulder. "Well I _do_ like it… but if I had to choose one I think I would pick blue… like the color of the sky." I smiled gently before looking up at the dark sky. Hima followed my example and we ended up gazing at the stars together.

That night, all the way until morning, we sat under that tree, looking at the stars, and just talked about anything and everything. It healed something in me that I wasn't aware was broken. When it got quiet after a while, I looked over to Hima to find her sleeping peacefully beside me.

The sun was starting to come up as I piggy backed her home. Dread filled me when we reached the house though, because I didn't leave in the best conditions. I took strength from my sleeping sister and walked up to the door, quietly slipping inside. I shouldn't have worried because Kaa-chan was on me in a second, pulling me into a gentle hug and whispering apologies into my hair.

I took Hima to her room and laid her on her bed as gently as I could. My arms were kinda sore though so she may have bounced. Tucking her in, I kissed her forehead and slowly left the room closing the door behind me. I turned to go to my own room only to come face to face with my older brother.

Boruto gestured for me to go inside my room so we could talk without waking Himawari.

This is gonna end well.

"I'm sorry." Boruto said quickly.

Wait… "What?"

He sighed, aggravated, and ran a hand through his hair. "I said _I'm sorry,_ okay? I shouldn't have gotten that angry. Especially since you getting your summons was an accident anyway." He held out his fist to me and I bumped it after a moment. "We good?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Cool. Oh, by the way, the old man wants you to visit him sometime today." And with that Boruto made his exit from my room.

I am so confused right now. What the actual hell just happened? I've been sasking that a lot lately haven't I? Huh… maybe I'm finally going through puberty…

Yeah… no.

Let's go with my family is just crazy excuse and leave it at that.

Since it was the weekend—thus no Academy—I decided I might as well visit Dad now and save myself the trip later. I'm not going to get to sleep anyway, so kissing Kaa-chan on the cheek, I started to make my way to the Hokage tower.

Thank Kami we don't live that far.

I know, I know. _But Osamu you have ninja training_ … or ya know, the bare minimum of it. The reason I thank Kami is because I strongly believe in Nara-ism… aka only exerting energy when needed. Probably why my only friend is a Nara.

Speaking of which isn't that him right there?

"Hey, Osamu!"

Yup that's him. I swear this kid has a lot of his mother's traits.

"Hello Shikadai, how are you today?"

"I'm good, but seriously Osamu, we've known each other for years now can't you just call me Shika already?"

"You sure are whiney today."

"Oi, watch it Uzumaki. Where are you headed to anyway?"

I had never stopped walking and Shikadai just fell into step beside me like he does, we're about three quarters of the way the way there by now.

"To the Hokage Tower, Dad wanted to see me about something."

Shikadai grunted, "Mind if tag along? Mom wanted me to tell Dad to pick up something on his way home."

I nodded and we made the rest of the trip in silence. This is one of the things I like most about Shikadai, he doesn't feel the need to fill the quiet with useless chatter.

When we reached the Hokage tower the ANBU guards did their whole "It's the son of the Hokage" bit before letting us in. I immediately walked up the stairs and over to the secretary.

"Hello Honorable son, Shikadai-san, how can I help you today?" The secretaries name is Suzu Yoshida and she has been working here since before Dad took office. She's a pretty lady, but overall very plain with chocolate brown hair and mousy brown eyes. She's never seen combat before and is simply here to please the civilians that come to the tower. Shikamaru-san is the one who handles all the important stuff.

"Hello, Yoshida-san, my father asked for me."

She looked confused for a moment and after checking some papers she looked back at us. "I'm sorry Osamu-san, it seems your father is in a meeting. I'll go see if it's almost over." Before I even had a chance to stop her, she was out of her chair and headed down the hall.

"Well," Shikadai said, "Aren't you the special boy."

"Watch it, Nara." I said sternly but he just laughed.

Yoshida-san came back a minute later and told us it was okay to go in. We followed the hallway to the largest door on the right. I knocked briefly and heard Dad call out for us to enter. Opening the door and stepping inside I saw what I expected to. Dad was sitting at his desk and Shikamaru-san was standing beside him lazily slouched over and looking tired as always. What I didn't expect to see was the tall man in desert robes standing in front of my father's desk.

"Hello, Osamu."

I just gaped.

"Gaara-san!"

* * *

 **Okay guys so here it is Chapter… uh 10… right?**

 **Well that's what I'm gonna say even though Chapter eight wasn't really a chapter at all so technically this one should be chapter 10 XP**

 **Soooo many numbers**

 **Anyway I know it's super early but I had an itching to write! So hopefully I'll have another one out by Tuesday, but I've just decided to post chapter's whenever I finish them instead of waiting a week.**

 **Meh.**

 **So anyway leave a Review tell me what you thought Hate it? Love it? Had a crisis with it? Let me know!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	11. Into Shifting Sands

**Hey Guys! So Chapter 11? Yeah 11 is right XD**

 **Sorry it's a bit later in the week but who'd have thought 3 essays would be dumped on me?**

 **I honestly did not expect this story to go as far as it has and I am just so thankful for all the reviews and likes and favorites. You have no idea what they mean to me.**

 **The special shout out of the week goes to** Kejmur! **Thanks for the review!**

 **I'm going to try and keep each chapter steady in between 3 and 4 thousand words from now on because I feel like it's better than just having 1 to 2 thousand. I can't be amazing like some of the writers on here who spit out a 10-thousand-word long chapter every week.**

 **I wish I could that would be awesome XP**

 **Sorry I've been in a crack-y mood this week and all the crack stories I've been reading have gone to my head so if you see something odd… just ignore it. Or laugh, whatever.**

 **Anyway guys here it is hope you enjoy sorry for any mistakes, my search for a Beta has yielded no results thus far. They are truly illusive creatures.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS—except Osamu-chan!**

 **He's mine (=^.^=)**

* * *

Into Shifting Sands

 _Opening the door and stepping inside I saw what I expected to. Dad was sitting at his desk and Shikamaru-san was standing beside him lazily slouched over and looking tired as always. What I didn't expect to see was the tall man in desert robes standing in front of my father's desk._

" _Hello, Osamu."_

 _I just gaped._

" _Gaara-san!"_

Turns out that Gaara was here on business but decided to escort his sister and nephew back to Suna when it was done at the end of the week.

Shikadai was talking to his dad about why they were going to visit and if Shikamaru was going to be joining them on their visit. I turned my attention back to the red haired Kazekage and my father.

"So you guys are leaving in two days?"

The two Kage shared a look before Gaara answered, "Tomorrow, actually." He began, "Our business was concluded early and the sooner I get back to Sunagakure the better."

"How long will they be gone?"

Gaara smiled slightly, "Only for a week. Shikadai cannot miss that much school."

"Ah, I see. Well, it was nice to-"

"Osamu!"

My gaze snapped to the left where the voice came from, only to jump away from the Nara who was way too close to my face. "Shikadai… personal space!"

He leaned away from me a bit before very bluntly saying "Come with me!"

"What?"

He sighed, looking like he wanted nothing more than to grab my shoulders and shake me back and forth. "Come to Suna with me."

I could see the three men glance at each other with varying looks of amusement and confusion. I glared at them before turning my attention back to my only friend. I don't really want to go to Suna… but maybe…

"Why?"

Shikadai looked startled for a minute. "Why what? He asked

"Why me? Why not ask Boruto or one of your other friends?" I f he answered this the way I thought he would then I guess going wouldn't hurt to go… besides spending time with Gaara would be nice.

The younger Nara sighed again—I make him do that a lot… must be an Uzumaki thing—before giving the dullest and most irritated look he has ever given me.

"I swear sometimes you're dumber than your brother."

"Oi!"

"You're my _friend_. Okay?" He smirked at me, "and I'm the only friend you've got so just sat yes already."

Rolling my eyes, I glanced back at my father who was looking at me more in concern now than the amusement he had been a moment before.

"Dad?"

He seemed to snap out of whatever thought he was having, actually turning his attention to me, "Yeah?"

"Can I go?"

He grinned a little before looking at Gaara who nodded, also smiling "Yes, Osamu, you can go."

"Great!" Shikadai grabbed my arm and began pulling me out of the room. "Thanks, Hokage-sama, Dad, Uncle!"

We were almost out of the door before I heard one last remark from my Dad.

"But you have to tell your mother!"

And as the door slammed shut behind us my shoulders sagged.

* * *

Naruto sat in his office, two of his closest friends on either side of him. There was a pensive look on his as he recalled the conversation the two young boys just had.

"Shikadai… is Osamu's only friend?" he asked quietly.

Shikamaru gave him a curious look while Gaara just sat quietly in his chair.

"Yeah I caught that too." The older Nara admitted. "I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounded."

Naruto slumped a bit in his chair, "But what if it is? I know he's not the most outgoing kid… oh kami, what if they're being mean to him and that's why!" The very notion seemed to upset the Hokage because he sprung up from his chair and started pacing.

"Naruto, you need to calm down. I'm sure Osamu isn't getting bullied by other kids."

"But what if he is!?" His shoulder slumped. "I just… don't want him to go through what I did. Not having many friends as a kid."

Gaara watched the whole conversation quietly before standing and making his way to the door. He turned as he gripped the handle, ready to pull the door open and stared his best friend down.

"Osamu is a bright child, even if he does not have many friends now… I'm sure he will have strong bonds in the future." He pulled open the door. "He is his father's son, after all."

The Hokage and his assistant watched the Kazekage depart from the office. Shikamaru turned to his friend, "What he said."

Naruto laughed before sitting down and getting back to work. His worries abated… if only for a while.

* * *

When Hinata woke up this morning she made her family breakfast, kissed them on the cheek as they left to do their daily activities, and then proceeded to clean the house and relax.

She loves the life she has and wouldn't ask for anything different, but she can't help but miss the thrill of going on missions and spending time with her old team mates. They all had lives of their own now and sometimes they all got a bit too busy to see each other.

Kiba was head of tracking and was dating a nice girl named Tamaki. They were happy in their house filled with cats and dogs. Shino was teaching at the academy and she wasn't sure if he had a lover or not.

Kurenai was happy with her daughter Mirai but refused to get into another relationship after the death of her husband Asuma all those years ago.

Did she wish her children were a little less reckless and accident prone; of course, but there's really nothing she can do about it. The life of a ninja is a hard one and she couldn't very well wrap them up and keep them home for the rest of their lives.

She was just glad they wouldn't be leaving the village for a few more years. Hinata had never felt more love for D-Rank missions in all her years.

Yes, Hinata was perfectly content with the way her life was going and despite some minor things she wanted it to stay just the way it was.

So when her youngest son came through the door telling her about a trip he was taking to Suna with the Nara family you can guess how she reacted.

"Pardon?"

* * *

Oh, crap. I knew Kaa-chan wouldn't take this well at all. She's going to get emotional and then I'll feel guilty and then Shikadai will get mad…

Damn him for ditching me and heading to his house. What ever happened to having your comrades back?

"Osamu… who told you that you can go to Suna?"

She's using her mom voice. Ah hell. Sorry Dad but you're getting thrown under the bus this time.

"Dad did." I said quickly. "But Shikadai wanted me to go so he wouldn't have to be bored the whole time they were there and Boruto is… well he's _Boruto_ , so you can guess why he asked me.

I watched as Kaa-chan slumped down onto the couch and put her face in her hands. This is actually creepy in a Déjà vu kind of way. Wasn't Dad in this exact same position once? Please don't let this be another heart to heart chat.

"What's wrong, Kaa-chan?"

She smiled softly at me before sighing and patting the seat next to her.

Yup, serious Déjà vu.

"You all seem to be growing up so fast." She began, "Especially you, Osamu, you never seem to be home anymore. First the Academy, then the Estate, and now you're going to Suna. That's three days away!"

"Kaa-chan… I'll only be gone for a week, ya know?"

She laughed.

"It seems, that whenever you set a time to your departures, that you're always gone longer than you anticipated."

Okay this isn't quite going the way I thought it was going.

"If you really want this, Osamu, then I won't stand in your way. But, _please_ , be careful." She gave me a pleading look. "You get into far more trouble than someone your age should."

I grinned at her and felt, in that moment, all the more like my father's child then I ever have before.

"I'll try, Kaa-chan. But I'm pretty sure Uzumaki are lousy with bad luck."

It made her laugh and that's all I could ask for. Seeing the smile light up her face again.

"We'll see you when you get back."

* * *

The congregation of people who came to see us off was quite large, if I do say so myself. It included Dad (or a clone, I'm not entirely sure), Kaa-chan, Shikadai's parents, my siblings, Hanabi-obasan, and Kakashi.

Grandfather would have come but he was attending a council meeting in Hanabi-obasan's place so she could be here.

After all the goodbyes and tear (mostly Kaa-chan) we headed off into the forest surrounding the village. Kakashi had slipped me a scroll, with quiet instructions to read it privately, when he hugged me goodbye. I wasn't sure what it was but I was curious to find out.

We set of at a moderate pace, I knew it was because Shikadai and I weren't at all ready for high spend travel through the trees. Even if I had learned tree and water walking from Hanabi-obasan, and I'm sure Shikadai learned it form his clan, our chakra control was not good enough for that.

It was only the four of us... well, besides the three Suna ANBU I could sense. They were there to 'protect' their Kazekage, as if Gaara wasn't badass enough as it is.

The Kage in question turned to me with amusement shining in his eyes. Did I say that part out loud? … Oops.

Doesn't mean it's not true, though.

"So, Osamu, have you ever been out of the village?"

I turned to the young Nara next to me, shaking my head no. "Dad had to many potential enemies that could hurt us."

He looked confused, "But we've been in an era of peace for a while."

He doesn't understand that the world is an ugly place. Konoha gives off so much peace that it's hard to think of how things used to be in the world. I wouldn't be aware of it either if it wasn't for the other me.

I really am lucky to have the knowledge that I do.

"It doesn't mean that the world is safe. Just because we're at peace doesn't mean there aren't bad people in the world."

"He's right, Shika-chan."

We both looked at the Nara Matriarch who was still looking in front pf her. "The world can be a cruel place with very cruel people." She glanced at me and our eyes connected briefly. "But it can also be very beautiful."

After that we continued on in relative silence. Despite how slow we were going—well slow for the adults—I wasn't worried about bandits or anything attacking us.

They would be stupid to do it with shinobi like Temari-san and Gaara here. The ANBU could most likely hold their own as well.

When Shikadai and I got tired later that night I thought the adults were going to have us stop and make camp, but instead they picked us up and put us on their backs before taking off into the trees at breakneck speed.

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Shikadai asked around a yawn as he buried his head in his mother's shoulder.

"We wanted you two to get a feeling of what it's like on missions with civilians."

Shikadai grunted before his soft snores filled the air.

Gaara nodded his head in agreement while he shifted his hold on me. I still don't like being held but tiredness won out this time and I slumped against his back. I wanted to stay awake, to talk to Gaara or just enjoy the view, but my eyes slowly slid shut and I joined my lazy friend in the realm of dreams.

The next time I opened my eyes my shirt was sticking to my back because of sweat. Glancing around I noticed we were in the middle of what looked like a sea of gold.

I'm giving it justice for a bunch of sand though.

"How long was I asleep for?"

Gaara's head slightly turned to hear me better. "Through the night. We should be in Sunagakure by tomorrow."

I could see Temari-san carrying a still sleeping Shikadai up ahead of us. The ANBU were doing a pretty good job of hiding as well… considering we were surrounded by sand.

The heat was draining and I'm sure if it wasn't for Gaara telling me what clothes I should bring I would already have a sunburn. It was making me drowsy though and I could feel myself falling back asleep. Hopefully the next time I wake up we'll have reached our destination.

* * *

Gaara smiled slightly as he felt the youngest Uzumaki's head drop back onto his shoulder. The kid should get as much sleep as he could because Suna has many surprises waiting for him. That goes for Shikadai as well… the poor boy won't find much time to be lazy in the harsh desert.

Temari glanced back at her brother, noticing his smile and feeling one of her own forming. She hiked her kid up further on her back, laughing at his grumbled protest to being moved, before taking off in a faster sprint.

If they went fast enough they might just reach Suna by nightfall.

* * *

Thankfully when I woke up next I was in a bed. Not to say that Gaara's back was uncomfortable but beds are much preferred.

"Hey Osamu, you finally awake?"

I turned my head to see my only sort-of-friend glancing at me from where he was sitting. Well he was more _lazing_ than sitting if I'm being honest. I'll need to master my laziness if I'm ever to defeat him…

Where the hell did that come from?

I must still be tired.

"That's rich coming from you, Nara. How long have you been up?"

He snorted before sinking deeper into the chair. "I've only been awake for an hour or so." I got off the bed and made my way over to the bathroom to wash my face, mumbling a "My point exactly." At him.

"Shut it Uzumaki." Shikadai suddenly righted himself and made his way over to me. "We have to meet with Uncle so you'll need to be quick."

Damn… I wanted to look at that scroll that Kakashi gave me. But instead of arguing I just agreed and we made our way to the Kazekage tower.

When we arrived I was shocked slightly by how different it was from Konoha's tower. Instead of people bustling around and talking animatedly with each other everyone seemed to know their place and where they were needed.

I mean people were still talking to each other but only briefly as they got back to their tasks.

We didn't dawdle as we made our way to Gaara's office, not wanting to get caught up in the bustle of the paper pusher ninja. They probably wouldn't appreciate it.

Shikadai knocked on the door when we finally got there and we heard Gaara call out "Enter." His office wasn't that much different then Dad's… big desk, computer, mountains of paperwork…

I guess it's the bane of every Kage's existence.

"Hello boys." Gaara said as we entered the room. There was another man there standing beside the Kazekage. He was dressed in a common desert robe and headgear with half of it covering his face. I wasn't sure if the two red marks on his cheeks were tattoos or scars.

"This is Baki." Gaara continued, "He's going to be going over a few things with you."

Shikadai and I shared a look. "What kinds of things, Uncle?"

Instead of answering Gaara just smirked before dismissing us. We followed Baki down onto the street and all I could see when I looked at him was the man who cut down Gekko Hayate at my Dad's first Chunin Exams. I know it's not fair because there were circumstances and he's probably repented… but it's hard not to see the past.

"What is it kid?"

.

.

.

"What?"

He glanced back at me before looking back forward. "You keep giving me this intense look."

I really need to stop doing that. "It's nothing, just… curious as to what you'll have us doing."

Baki chuckled, coming to a stop outside of a seemingly building. "We're not going to be doing anything today as I have other matters to attend to." He turned to look at me and the youngest Nara, "Tomorrow, you will be here at six a.m. I do not accept tardiness… That goes for you Nara."

Shikadai made an odd squawking noise before grumbling to himself about how 'toroublesome' this whole situation was.

Baki turned back to me, "Go back to your hotel and get some rest. It gets cold in the desert at night." With that he disappeared into the building.

"So… want to go get lunch?"

I shook my head at my friend, as we made our way back to the hotel.

We did end up stopping for Ikayaki, though.

That night as Shikadai was sleeping I decided to finally see what was in the scroll Kakashi gave me. Taking out of my bag I snuck into the bathroom and closed the door silently behind me. Opening the scroll there were two parts a letter and another scroll.

I guess the letter first then.

 _Osamu,_

 _I hope you're opening this scroll in private as it has very sensitive information that could possibly lead to another war._

Say what now!?

 _I wasn't sure if this was going to go to you or your brother but as Boruto has shown no interest in sealing and you have the choice was obvious. I never gave it to your father because I felt like he didn't need it,_

 _Not to say that you do, but it will make your life easier and I feel like you would enjoy the challenge. You're going to have to calibrate it to your chakra nature because Minato-sensei was wind natured and we're not sure what yours is yet._

 _Good luck and have fun._

 _Kakashi_

Okay now I'm curious. He said Minato didn't he? Wait… no way… it couldn't be. Quickly unsealing the scroll, I pulled out a little book and…

A kunai.

A tri-pronged kunai.

Holy Shit.

" _Hirashin"_

* * *

 **Bet you didn't see that one coming!**

 **Okay, okay before everyone throws a fit!**

 **It is going to take Osamu a loooonnnnngg time to master this particular skill. He will not be all powerful or God-like and he will have his weaknesses. But this is going to be relevant to the plot in a shocking way so stay tuned.**

 **Did anybody else catch my Gaara is Crowley "Hello Boys"?**

 **I crack myself up. XP**

 **Sorry for the late-ish update College is killing me and writers block punched me in the face.**

 **Anyway don't forget to leave a Review and tell me what you think! Only a few more chapters till the climax so be prepared.**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	12. Blushing and Birthdays

**Guys! Guys! Guys and Girls! As of today GASCTDNAA has gotten 97 Followers, 55 Reviews, 67 Favorites, been added to 4 Communities, and has 7,016 Views!**

 **I just want to thank everyone and I am sooo happy I swear I got up and started dancing because I was so happy. XD You guys have absolutely no idea how much it means to me that you actually enjoy what I'm writing.**

 **To some of the questions that were asked:**

 **Yes, Sasuke will be showing up and it'll be super funny trust me… maybe a bit angst-y too.**

 **We're getting close to the climax my lovely readers!**

 **I said the twin's birthday was in August so I'm gonna say that Boruto's is somewhere in June. Until Kishimoto decides when these little Uzumaki were born I'll have to make due.**

 **As for Shikadai and Osamu or ShikaOsa as I have dubbed the ship… I don't know, it really depends on how much you guys want them to be together. It's not a romance-centered fic and they are a bit young but who knows what could happen.**

 **So without further ado…**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE FOLLOWING OFFSPRING: BORUTO & HIMAWARI!**

 **But the cutie called Osamu… yeah he's mine. XD**

* * *

Blushing and Birthdays

Despite my mother's constant worrying I was, in fact, home when the week was over. When I wasn't being pounded into the sand by Baki I was reading the Hirashin book that Kakashi gave me.

I wanted to talk to him when I got back but he wasn't anywhere to be found. After searching for a week I finally decided to cut my losses and ask Dad if he knew where he was. Turns out he skipped town to go see some Icha Icha movie… figures.

So after sealing and stashing the kunai, nothing else to do, and half a book left to read I made my way to training ground seven.

"Osamu."

"…"

"Hellooo…"

"…"

"Troublesome Uzumaki."

Far to engrossed in the book, I wasn't prepared when it was suddenly ripped out of my hands. I jumped up quickly, activating my Byakugan, ready to seriously hurt whoever took it.

"Whoa!" Shikadai said… Shikadai? "Dude calm down! Here, sorry." He threw the book back at me and I caught it on reflex.

"Why would you do that." I groaned, deactivating my bloodline, as I sat back against the Memorial Stone. "Seriously I could have hurt you Shikadai."

He scoffed before laying on the ground next to me. "Yeah right I'm in a grade higher than you remember… besides I had my shadow ready."

I just gave him a deadpan look and turned my attention back to the Hirashin book. I'm at the part where you actually go into another dimension—like a warp! Aaaannnnd the book is gone… again.

Glaring over at Shikadai who looked oh so innocent holding my book, "Seriously Shikadai?"

He glared back.

"Yes, seriously. You have been staring at this thing non-stop since Suna and I'm feeling neglected."

I snorted, grabbing at the book but having it taken out of reach. "What are you, my girlfriend?" With that I was the one given the deadpan look.

"Seriously Samu, lets hang out, go eat, or _something_ other than reading that damn book." He glared at it. "It's not like you'll tell me what it's about anyway."

Okay, so I have a whiney Nara and a book that could cause wars… what to do?

"Alright." I said getting up and walking towards the village, "You win, but you're buying, Nara." I could hear Shikadai get up and follow me his pace matching mine perfectly.

"I know we've probably been over this before." He began gazing at the sky. "But you always call me Shikadai or Nara… why not just Shika?"

How to tell your probably best friend that if you were to call him said nickname you'd be thinking of his father every time… cause that's not creepy at all. Time to bullshit my way out of this one.

Stopping dead in my tracks I turned and faced him, our noses almost touching. Looking into his eyes and taking a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind. "I like your name. Your whole name, so forgive me if I don't wish to shorten it."

I turned back around and continued the journey to the tea shop I wanted to eat at, completely missing the red flush that covered the entirety of Shikadai's face. When I didn't hear his footsteps in tune with mine I glanced back at him "You coming."

He jolted like he had been struck before hurrying after me. "Osamu… don't say things like that so bluntly, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just... don't"

I squinted at him before huffing and walking again. "Whatever, you're still buying lunch."

He smirked, "Sure, troublesome Uzumaki."

* * *

Later that night Boruto kept going on and on about how he would be twelve in a few weeks and graduating in a few months so we should all prepare ourselves for how awesome of a ninja he's going to be.

I could only take so much of that before I excused myself to my room.

I pulled the book out of my jacket pocket before flopping down on my bed. But before I opened I realized I hadn't summoned a fox since my time in Suna. I wondered if they would mind?

" _I want to know what you can do so far." Baki said as he paced in front of us. We were in a room that resembled a training ground except it was inside._

" _I can control my shadows relatively well," Shikadai began. "and I know the three academy jutsu, academy taijutsu, plus minor chakra control."_

 _Baki nodded, "Good. We'll work on your chakra control this week then." He looked at me. "And you?"_

 _I hesitated before beginning, "I know… the first four stages to Jūken, advanced chakra control like tree and water walking. We haven't begun the three academy jutsu yet but I know the theories behind them. I also know... academy taijutsu and um… summoning."_

 _My voice had gotten quieter as I spoke because the both of them were staring at me with their mouths agape._

" _How old are you, Osamu?"_

" _Ten, sir."_

 _Baki whistled under his breath. "Can you show me you're summons? Are they toads like your father?"_

 _Shikadai decided to pipe up too, "Yeah Samu show us."_

" _Well… okay? I guess."_

 _A couple of seals and a bit of blood later there was a fox standing in front of me. Only it wasn't Shiro like I was expecting, it was a small brown fox with large ears and eyes. Over all it was very cute._

" _Um… hello?" I began. "What's your name?"_

 _The little fox didn't speak at first but when it did it was nothing like what I was expecting._

" _My name is Sando." He said. His voice was super deep. Like Tommy Lister deep. "Did you need something?"_

" _Um… not, not really. But why didn't Shiro show up?"_

 _Sando looked at me as if he didn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you, stupid?" He laughed. "Shiro is a snow fox… meant for colder climates and in some cases your pretty forest. I am a FENNICK FOX." He glared. "I am made for this climate so of course you would summon me."_

 _He started to grumble on about uneducated summoners before disappearing with a poof back to the burrow. I glanced up at my two companions who held varying looks of impressed and amused._

 _I just grinned sheepishly._

"Yeah, Sando was a weird fox."

I shook my head deciding not to summon a fox. I know he said he preferred desert climate but the risk of getting Sando again kept me at bay. It's not that I didn't like him or anything it just that his deep voice did not match his face…

I was about to finally get on with reading the book when Dad knocked on my door. Holding back a sigh I told him to come in. I just want to read people! Is that really so much to ask…

Wow, I sound like Kakashi.

"Hey Osamu." Dad started. He looked nervous and a little hesitant. "Kakashi got back from his trip a little while ago."

"Really? That's cool, I can finally go talk to him."

"Yeah… but Osamu, there's something you should know." Dad rubbed the back of his head before sighing heavily, "Kakashi is in the hospital."

* * *

"So… Dad says you're in here for chakra exhaustion?"

I didn't get a reply as the silver haired man slept contently in his bed. I'm sure he would have been awake had they not pumped a truck load of pain medication into his body. It's probably for the best, wouldn't want him escaping and causing a panic.

"You've done this a lot in your life, huh?" I said quietly to the sleeping man. "I remember that time when Itachi came to town to get Dad and he put you in Tsukuyomi… it wasn't quite chakra exhaustion but you were still in the hospital."

I smiled and laughed to myself. "Or that time you used the Mangekyō Sharingan for the first time in battle. You were in the hospital for a few days, right?"

Kakashi kept sleeping on completely unaware of the one-sided conversation being held at his bedside. If he has been awake he probably would have freaked out by now.

"You don't know how difficult it is not to talk about all the stuff—"

"Hey Osamu-kun" Sakura said as she opened the door. She walked over to Kakashi's bedside and started checking over all the things he was hooked up to. I have absolutely no idea what they're called… I never was into all the medical stuff.

Hospitals and me don't get along.

"So are you and Kakashi having riveting conversations?" She asked once she was finished.

"Um, nope." I said standing. "Actually, Sakura-san, I have to go. Let me know when he wakes up, please." With that I ran out of the room.

Sakura shook her head, looking down at her unconscious ex-sensei. "That boy." She smiled, "But I guess I can see what you see in him."

I slowed to a stop when I reached the park. That was way too close for comfort… note to self, no talking about past knowledge, you never know who could walk in.

Things were relatively normal after that. There were no more slip ups or surprise hospital visits, just day to day lives of the Uzumaki family. Kakashi finally woke up and was dismissed from the hospital. We talked for hours about the Hirashin and what kinds of things I could adapt from it.

We even tested my chakra nature, turns out I'm a primary lightening user. Kakashi gave me a bunch of scrolls on different low ranking jutsu for it. A small part of me was super giddy that I could be like Kakashi even more.

Another small part of me wanted to learn Chidori and blow things up…

Anyway.

Boruto's birthday came and went and along with it his graduation. This wouldn't be that big of a deal except I seem to find myself feeling lonely without a certain Nara around to make sure I socialize.

He's been trying to hang out with me as much as he can but between D-Rank missions and team training he's just super busy. I told him to focus on his career though and that I would be fine.

Boruto's been brining around Sarada and Mitsuki to the house after practice sometimes so I finally got to meet Orochimaru's offspring… I'm still not entirely sure how that works. I also got to meet Konohamaru for the first time as well. Properly at least. I'm sure he saw me tons when I was a baby.

He definitely grew up well, nothing like the dorky kid I remember him being.

Himawari has been hanging out with her friends and since we're in our last year of schooling I've decided to just focus on my studies. Mainly the Hirashin and other sealing activities.

Speaking of sealing I asked Kakashi if there would be any way for me to make it easier to summon my foxes. I remembered when he was fighting Zabuza on the bridge he used a scroll to summon his dogs, or when Orochimaru had summoning tattoos on his arms.

I obviously didn't use these examples and simply said I read about the idea in the library, but I don't think he believed me.

Either way he told me that it was possible to get a seal tattooed onto the skin to make summoning easier, but I would need a lot more skill than I currently have. So I have to wait a while. I still ended up summoning Shiro and convincing her to draw up the seal with me.

I figure I'll place it on my arms… easier access that way.

Dad has been bogged down with work recently and I've noticed it taking a toll on Boruto and Kaa-chan.

My brother doesn't seem to get the fact that Dad has obligations to the village before he has them for anything else. But at the same time I can't really blame him… he _is_ only 12 after all.

But it's the end of July now and my birthday is coming up again. But between sealing practice and trying to learn Hirashin I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something

Well… I'm sure I'll remember it eventually.

* * *

"Hey Osamu!"

I looked over at the voice that called me only to come face to face with Sarada. We haven't spoken much over the last few years, mostly because Boruto was already pissy I 'took' one of his friends… Kami knows how he's act if I did the same to the girl he liked.

"Hey Sarada-san"

"Again with the formalities… you should call me nee-chan!"

"…"

"Too far?"

"Just a bit, yeah."

I started walking toward the little tea shop I liked—I should really learn its name—Sarada tagging along behind me.

"So… don't you have team stuff you should be doing?"

"Yeah, I have to meet up with Konohamaru-sensei and the other's in a few minutes." She smiled at me before ruffling my hair. "But it's always nice to see you, Osamu."

I smiled back before watching her dart down the street to their meeting spot, Ichiraku Ramen.

I had tried the ramen there and had to admit that only eating packaged ramen in my past life really left me missing out on how delicious the real stuff was. However, I prefer green tea and mochi to ramen as my daily snack.

Actually looking up at the sign when I arrived I noticed the name was Ippodo Tea… that's a nice name. I walked inside and the granny behind the counter smiled at me before coming to take my order.

"Same as always, honorable son?"

"Yes, Oba-san. But I've told you, just call me Osamu."

She just smiled again before slinking away into the back room to get my order. "Granny Ippodo really likes you." I glanced around to see a lady in a brown trench coat. She was kind of chubby now but I knew her the moment I saw her… Anko Mitarashi.

"Is that so?" I replied, "And who might you be, miss?"

She grinned before plopping down in the booth across from me. "Ooh, miss, I like that! You're a little charmer in the making. How old are you kid, like eight?"

Curse. My. Shortness.

I didn't ask to be 4'5 a verifiable shrimp by Ninja standards. I'm shorter than my dad was at this age and he was the shortest person in his year!

"I'm ten." I glared at her. "I'll be eleven at the end of next week."

"Ooh so that's why you don't know me."

She stuck out her hand and I cautiously took it in mine and shaking it. "Anko Mitarashi, kid. I'm the teacher for the older kids at the academy. So you won't have me until next year."

"Oh."

She narrowed her eyes. "Your brother was right; you have no enthusiasm at all."

I was about to reply but Ippodo-obasan came out with the tea and snacks. This was a mostly ninja used establishment so that means all the tea is prepared in front of the customers at the table.

Once she was done Anko poured me a cup and then herself one too. It seems she had ordered dango as opposed to my mochi.

"I'm not unenthusiastic. I just don't see the point in getting worked up about small things."

Anko whistled before taking a sip of her tea. "You are _nothing_ like your dad, kid. He got worked up about everything and anything."

It was quiet for a while after that as we drank our tea and ate our snacks. As I got up to leave, I placed my share of the money onto the table and said "It's most likely because my father and I grew up under very different circumstances."

With that I walked out the door.

* * *

The day of my birthday I woke up like nothing was different at all. Boruto had already left with his team, Himawari was helping Kaa-chan in the study, and Dad was working.

So all in all it was a very boring morning.

I decided to go for a walk after breakfast so I kissed Kaa-chan on the cheek and patted Himawari's head as she looked at Dad's old coat before making my way outside. I didn't even get that far before the rumors of the Hokage's eldest son chasing down some panda reached my ears.

I remember that. It was a bear that looked like a panda… or maybe just a brown panda. Well either way things are starting, and it's only a matter of time before they all go to hell.

I could see tons of Dad's clones running around and if my timing was right Boruto and his team should be talking to Dad in his office right now. It's kinds creepy knowing what's going to happen for the short time that I do.

I ended up spending most of my day walking around in the park, but I did stop by the training ground for some light exercise. Just because I'm purposely maintaining an average grade in school doesn't mean I can let my skills slip.

I tried not to think about what my family members were doing while I trained and before I realized it was already the afternoon. I made my way back into town and ended up bumping into Kaa-chan and Himawari. I offered to hold the bags that Kaa-chan was carrying but she insisted on holding one. We walked together until we saw Boruto and his team sitting on a bench. Himawari ran forward waving her hand at them.

"Onii-chan!" She called and the three Genin looked at her. "Today is our birthday! Hurry up and let's go home!"

I huffed from where I was standing next to Kaa-chan. "She doesn't need to be so excited."

I heard Boruto call out an "Okay!" before saying goodbye to his teammates. "Mom I'll hold that bag."

"Hurry up Nii-chan"

Boruto laughed and bumped my shoulder with his. "Himawari, Osamu we're gonna feast tonight!" Him giggled and I just smiled, knowing tonight wouldn't go nearly as planned.

When we got back to the house Boruto opened the door to see Dad walking around the corner. "Hey!" He greeted with a smile.

Himawari looked so excited but Boruto just said he was surprised Dad had actually remembered. I appreciate that he's here… even if it is just a shadow clone. We made our way into the kitchen and as I passed by Dad's clone I smiled at him.

A few hours later and we were sitting around the dinner table, Kaa-chan and Bolt singing happy birthday to me and Hima. I kept glancing at the clone waiting for it to pop and I knew it was going to happen any minute now.

Right as the song finished and Dad's clone was right behind me I heard the pop of it dispelling and cringed. Turning to look I saw the cake that Kaa-chan baked smeared on the hardwood floor.

"A shadow clone."

"Boruto!"

Kaa-chan got up to follow him and after a quick glance at Himawari I did too. The next few words were almost exactly like I thought they would be and as Boruto's voice got louder I could feel my temper rising.

"Why?!" He shouted. "Why did my dad have to be the Hokage?! He just sits at his desk all day and act bossy! Anyone can do it!"

"Oi!" I took a step forward "Don't yell at Kaa-chan."

"Being the Hokage is a tough job. It's an indispensable duty, crucial to the survival of the village… passed down through the generations."

"And the children of the Hokage are expected to be grateful for being born into this stupid situation, huh?! Oh yeah, I heard that out grandpa was also the Hokage and when Dad was a kid Grandpa Hokage wasn't even alive!"

Boruto laughed humorlessly. "So I guess Dad was lucky to never have experienced the "joy" of having a parent around."

I looked at Kaa-chan and I could see the pain the words inflicted on her. That's enough. Before Kaa-chan could get the chance to speak again I stepped in front of her. "Knock it off Boruto. You sound like a spoiled child. So what Dad's not around a lot, and it sucks to not have him here on important days but at least he tries!"

I glared at my older brother. "And at least we have parents who love us enough to try, who are _alive_ and _can_ try!"

Boruto glared and threw his arms into the air. "What the hell are you doing defending him, Osamu! It's your birthday, you should be even more mad than I am!"

"I'm just grateful that he even sent a shadow clone! He could have totally blown us off but he's making an effort at least."

I could see that Boruto was as close to exploding as I was. "You were always too soft about these kinds of things. You have no fight in you… it's why you'll never be anything more than a half-baked wannabe ninja."

Kaa-chan gasped. "Boruto!"

Boruto's shoulders slumped. "Forget it." With that he walked out of the door.

I stood there for a moment shocked at what my brother just said to me. He probably didn't mean it but still… words said in anger are the sharpest knives.

"Osamu-chan?" Kaa-chan put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

I turned to her and Hima who looked close to crying and smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. I'm sure he didn't mean it anyway."

I walked over to the table and started putting some food onto one of the empty plates. "Samu-nii… what are you doing?"

"I'm taking some food to Dad. He probably forgot to eat again."

I couldn't get the image of him collapsing onto the office floor to stop replaying in my head and even though I knew he'd be fine I'm still worried. I finished wrapping the food and was about to leave, but stopped to kiss my twin on the forehead. "Don't be mad at Dad, Hima. It's not all his fault."

And with that I made my way to the tower.

* * *

Knocking on the door I went in when I heard Dad call out enter. He looked horrible, his face was sunken in and the bags under his eyes were very extreme.

"Hey, Dad." I said quietly, setting the plate down on his desk. "I brought you some food."

"Come here, Osamu."

I walked around the desk and suddenly found myself enveloped in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Osamu. To you and Himawari both." I could feel wet drops hit my head and realized that he was crying.

"Dad. I'm not going to say it's okay… because you really hurt Himawari tonight, but I know there are priorities and the village is at the top of your list."

I leaned away from him. "But I'm going to sit here and watch as you eat all the food on this plate, okay?"

Dad smiled before he started unwrapping the plate. "Okay"

It was about an hour later that I heard the door open. Dad was sorting papers behind his desk while I had taken up residence on the couch over in the corner and was starting to drift to sleep. The sound of a scroll being thrown through the air jolted me completely awake though.

"A gift from Kaguya's Palace."

"Sasuke!"

I glanced between the two men who seemed to forget—or not realize—that I was there. This was my first time meeting the illusive Uchiha Sasuke and I wanted it to be a lasting impression…

.

.

.

"So this is the teme?"

My bland voice rang out in the quiet room and both heads swiveled to look at me simultaneously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a Review!**

 **A few things though**

 **Ippodo Tea is actually a real place in NYC so if you live in the area go check it out XP if you're into that sort of thing.**

 **More Sasuke-Time next chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. I hope everyone has a fantastic Thanksgiving! (=^.^=)**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	13. Thanksgiving Shenanigans

**Alright Guys since I love you ever so much I decided you deserve a little Holiday Chapter.**

 **Turkey Day Is the day to be thankful and I'm sure you're getting sick of hearing it but I am SO VERY THANKFUL for all of my amazing readers. You guys just make me so happy and every review makes me smile.**

 **And yes I do go through and read every. Single. One. XD**

 **So in honor of this I decided to post this little chapter for you. I also hope it makes up for this: Unfortunately, there will not be a chapter update next week because I have two papers due and I really need to focus on them.**

 **BUT DO NOT FRET!**

 **I plan to be back at it again the first week of December for our regularly scheduled program. I will miss you while I'm gone and until I get back I hope you can hold on.**

 **P.S. Guys look to the people around you and even if you don't get along be thankful for them. You never know when you might have to say goodbye and it's best to say something and have it heard then to regret not saying something when you had the chance.**

 **This 'chapter' is set after Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Basically it's just what would an Uzumaki Thanksgiving be like. The story line wil continue from the last chapter in the next chapter.**

 **SO without further ado please enjoy this and I hope you all have a super awesome turkey-licious Thanksgiving! (=^.^=)**

* * *

Thanksgiving Shenanigans

Today was a very busy day.

Kaa-chan was up and cooking before the sun even had the chance to rise, Himawari right beside her the whole time. Dad actually had the day off so he was sleeping in while Boruto and I were doing our chores—which mainly consisted of cleaning.

You're probably wondering what the hell is going on to make the Uzumaki household to make it so hectic at…

I looked over at the clock on the wall,

"Six a.m. It's _six a.m.,_ Boruto, why are we up this early?" Kami, I sound like Shikadai.

Boruto looked over from where he was vacuuming the floor, "It's Thanksgiving, Osamu. This year we're having it at our house instead of at the Estate."

Wait. "The last two years we went to the Estate was to celebrate Thanksgiving?"

"Really, Osamu? I swear it's like you live under a rock sometimes."

Huh. I thought we just went there for clan reasons. Well you learn something new every day. "But then why is Kaa-chan cooking so much food? It's only the five of us here."

A heavy hand landed on my head and I looked up at Dad. He was rubbing his eyes, yawning from just getting up.

"We're taking some of the food to the Orphanage, Osamu." Dad said as he ruffled my hair.

"Oh."

He smiled at me before making his way into the kitchen. I guess since Dad was an orphan this would be a big deal to him. He never had anyone to bring him food or do anything for him. I looked at Boruto, who was still vacuuming, before putting down my duster and walking over to Dad. He was talking to Kaa-chan, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed as hard as I could.

"Hey, buddy. What's that for?" He asked as he hugged me back. Thousands of images went through my mind. Dad being scorned, neglected, hated, and ignored for what he was. But, also images of him overcoming all of that to be the amazing person that her is.

I gave a small smile before stepping back and around. "Nothing major." I replied and made my way back into the living room to continue my chores.

* * *

A few hours later—8:30 a.m. to be exact—Kaa-chan told me she ran out of eggs and needed me to get some. Instead of wondering why she didn't ask Boruto, I just did as any good child would and agreed to go get her some.

As I made my way into the market I was surprised to see how many people were there. I mean there's usually a fair amount of people in the market but today it's just overflowing with people. I guess I never noticed because we always went straight to the Estate and that was a totally different direction.

"This looks almost like Black Friday." I murmured to myself. The thought made me chuckle slightly because if there really was a Black Friday here I can imagine all the ninja using jutsu to get what they wanted.

"Kami, everyone would kill each other."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Gah!" Nearly jumping out of my skin I look over to see who was talking to me only to come face to face with Kakashi.

"Please, don't ever do that again." I said bluntly before continuing on.

"Maa, Osamu-chan, that's no way to talk to one of your previous Hokage." He replied, pulling Icha Icha out of his pocket.

I huffed. "Yeah, well, maybe if you _acted_ like you were the Hokage around me then I would." I paused looking up at him. "At most you're like the weird Uncle I don't have."

I ignored the amusement on his face while ducking inside the grocery store. The eggs were in the back left corner like they always were, I grabbed a carton and made my way to the front to pay. I wasn't really expecting Kakashi to still be there when I came out again.

"So an Uncle, huh?" He asked as he stepped in line with me. Why is he still following me?

"Don't let it go to your head, Kakashi-san."

He hummed thoughtfully, turning the page in his book. "You know, Osamu, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. Very quiet and very smart." Oh that's just _great_. The last person he thought resembled him in childhood was Uchiha Sasuke, and look how well _that_ turned out.

Oh wow. That was mean, where the hell did that come from?

"I'm not that smart." I replied instead. "I only have mid-level grades in the academy. Not like Boruto, he graduated top of his class."

Kakashi chuckled before patting me on the head. "I get what you're doing, Osamu… and maybe it's a good idea, but hiding always comes back to bite us one way or another." With that he shushined away and I was left standing in the middle of a deserted street.

"Where the Hell am I?" I muttered.

All of a sudden the bag I had been carrying was snatched out of my hand. I looked down to see a brown cat with a red bow on it dart around the corner… my bag around its neck! Three flashes went by at the same time and it took me a minute to realize it was Genin on a D-Rank mission.

"Wait!" I yelled chasing after them, but they were already gone.

I know Kaa-chan needed those eggs for the orphans so without further prompt I activated my Byakugan. This was the first time I had activated near the market place and I was just glad that I was slightly away from it. The influx of chakra and chakra signatures were astounding… but I had to focus.

Channeling my bloodline, I focused on the three kids who were cornering the cat in an alley two streets over. I'm pretty sure I knew how this was going to end and there was no way I was letting a bunch of Genin ruin my Kaa-chan's eggs.

"Oh, this is a _bad_ idea." I muttered.

I had only seen this done a few times and when I had asked about it I only got a brief explanation with a "When you're older" added onto the end. I focused my chakra into my core like I was told and basically used it to spring myself to where the Genin were.

The Shushin technique, despite what many believe is not in fact a teleportation technique. It is a condensed burst of chakra that propels the user to the location they have in mind. In this case it would be over the rooftops and into the ally way for me. However, being this was my first time doing this at all and the fact that it was such a tight landing you can guess how badly this turned out.

In hindsight, I probably should have deactivated my Byakugan.

It took so much internal strength not to throw up all over the place when I landed. It wouldn't have been very good either considering the fact that I landed _on top of_ the three Genin. I didn't even get to enjoy their shouts of surprise before I was shoved off of them.

"Who do you think you- OH!" The three Genin straightened up before the girl pulled me to my feet and tried to dust me off. "Honorable Son! We had no idea that you would be in this area."

I pushed her hands away before looking at all of them. They were a rag tag group and couldn't be any older than fourteen. There was a redhead with light brown eyes; he wore a tan shirt with a slightly darker vest, brown shorts and gloves. His hitai-ate was in the standard forehead position.

The other boy was slightly shorter and had limp brown hair and dull eyes. He reminded me of someone, though, with the way he was dressed in a brown shirt with one sleeve cut off and grey pants. His hitai-ate was wrapped around the arm with a sleeve on it.

The girl of the group had shortly bobbed blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the shortest of the group and there wasn't any way she could be anything but a Yamanaka. She was wearing a maroon top and grey shorts. She had a belt wrapped around her waist and her hitai-ate was around her neck.

"It's fine." I muttered. "I just wanted my eggs back."

"…"

"…"

"Um… eggs?" The girl asked quietly.

I sighed and pointed to the cat who seemed to be petrified against the wall of the ally. Our tumble must have scared it stiff because the bag around its neck was weighing its head down and it didn't seem to notice a bit. "Yes. My mother wanted them and your "target" seems to have them held hostage."

The red-haired boy laughed before moving towards the feline. "Why didn't you just say so!" He began to reach for the poor thing but his foot hit a can and the noise seemed to breathe life back into the creature. It took off under our legs and the three Genin toppled over one another trying to get it.

I put my head in my hands and sighed again.

"Okay." I began slowly. "This is what's going to happen. You are going to tell me your names and skills, then we are going after that Kami-damned cat. Because my Kaa-chan gave me a job and I will do it to the best of my ability."

They all just kind of stared at me uncomprehendingly for a moment.

"Do you understand!?"

They all jumped up to their feet and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Nara Yoshida," The brunette said dully. "I'm good at shadow possession."

"Akimichi Haru," The red-head yelled. "I can do partial expansion!"

"Yamanaka Oni!" The blonde chirped. "I can do mind-transfer and disorientation!"

"Right." I paused thinking really quickly. "My name is Uzumaki Osamu. I can use my Byakugan pretty well." I wasn't going to tell them all of my strengths just like I'm sure they weren't telling me all of theirs. It didn't matter though because I could already see a plan forming in my mind.

* * *

We tracked the cat all the way to training ground five before it came to a stop underneath a tree. The plan was simple, made up on the move. It basically stated that Oni would disorient it while Haru blocked it in. Then Yoshida would bind it with his shadow while I closed its tenketsu, rendering it unconscious.

It was a solid plan that didn't have too many holes in it and overall it worked out pretty well. Oni did get hit with Haru's arm and Yoshida got his tenketsu closed as well but the mission was complete and nobody was seriously hurt so that's all that matters.

After I reopened all of Yoshida's closed tenketsu, I walked over to Oni who was holding the terror in one arm and my bag in the other. The look on her face was sad as I approached and I had a bad feeling.

"Sorry, Osamu-san." She whispered holding out the bag to me.

I looked into the bag to see tons of egg yolk accumulated at the bottom. I sighed, letting the bag drop to the ground and flopping down a few inches away from it. "I should have expected that." I said wearily.

"Hey." Yoshida drawled sprawling next to me. "We can buy you more, ya know? It is kind of our fault that they're broken in the first place."

Haru jumped next to him and leaned in close. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"Thanks you guys. But even if I would let you do that." I looked at the sky noticing the high point of the sun that indicated it was close to noon. "The stores are all closed now anyway."

"We really are sorry, Osamu-san." Oni whispered again.

I smiled. "It's okay, I guess. Despite the mess… I had fun." I got to my feet. "But, I have to go now. My parents are probably wondering where I am."

We said our goodbyes and I started to trek my way back through the village towards home, wondering how I was going to explain all this to Kaa-chan. My time for truth came sooner than I thought, though, because I saw my entire family walking down the street towards me.

"Nii-chan!" Himawari called as I walked up to them. "We thought you were doing to miss it!"

"Where have you been, Osamu?" Kaa-chan began.

"And why are you dirty?" Boruto added shoving a tin of something into my hands.

"Ah. Sorry, Kaa-chan. Something happened with the eggs—"

"Oh yes, thank you for getting them honey. Though you didn't have to leave them outside the door." She smiled. "But I suppose you had some things to do."

"Alright, gang!" Dad said. "Let's get a move on."

As they all began walking once more toward the orphanage my confusion was very high. Then suddenly like a ray of light the answer came to me and I smirked before following along as well.

When we got to the Orphanage there were a total of twenty kids ranging from ages two to seventeen. They all were so happy to get a visit from the Hokage and his family and even more so for all the food we brought along with us.

We had gotten there at noon and ended up staying until two thirty. There was so much laughter in the air and Dad looked truly happy to be doing this. Kaa-chan was just as happy… only I suppose it was due to how happy Dad was.

I took a moment to step outside. The sky was still a deep blue since it wasn't that late but still I could see the teasing of darkness across it. I wasn't at all surprised when the air was disturbed beside me, the chakra signature was becoming so familiar that it only took me a moment to recognize it.

"Seems like you had a busy day."

"You set the whole entire thing up." I said, looking up at him. "Didn't you?"

He chuckled, once again pulling out his famous book, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Osamu." Kakashi smiled, his eyes crinkling, and for a moment I could see him in his Jōnin uniform, one eye covered, the same exact look on his face.

"What are you thankful for, Kakashi-san?"

He looked, startled isn't the right word, but like he hadn't been expecting that question. "Maa, well I'm thankful for lots of things."

"Wait here a second, please."

I went inside for a moment and I was scared that he would leave but when I returned he was standing in the exact same place I had left him. Although, the look of confusion on his face had deepened a bit.

I held out the wrapped plate with a homemade Thanksgiving dinner on it, basically shoving it into his hands until he had no choice but to accept it.

"I'm thankful for people like you, Kakashi-san."

And the look of shock on his face wasn't as easily hid this time. I smiled at him before returning to my family, leaving him alone with his thoughts. I sat down by my family members and the children of the orphanage and I realized I would take this again before the stuffy dinners at the Estate.

Not that I don't love them… but this feels more _real._

* * *

Later that night we went home to our little house and sat around the table, actually having dinner like a family. Before we ate though Dad started us off with,

"I'm thankful for this family, the peaceful times we reside in, this village, and all who live in it."

"I'm thankful for this family, my beautiful children, wonderful husband and all the joy I've been able to experience in this life."

"I'm thankful for all my friends and the fact that I am able to protect them and the village now that I'm a ninja."

"I'm thankful for my friends too! And for Mama and Daddy, and Mr. Pinky Bear!"

Kaa-chan looked at me when I didn't immediately say mine next. "Osamu-chan, what about you."

I didn't really have to think about it much, but I wanted to get the words right because even if they never know what I really am… they deserve to know this much.

"I'm thankful for the fact that… even if I didn't have a choice in this life… I was given you as parents." I turned to Hima and Bolt, "and you as siblings. And I'm thankful for every single day I get to spend with you guys."

I was suddenly pulled into a group hug by all of my family members. I could hear Kaa-chan sniffling and when we all pulled apart I was just happy to see a smile on all of their faces.

"All right then Uzumaki's," Dad cheered, "Let's eat!"

No matter what trials come to pass… I will always remember this one and all the other good ones like it.

Hopefully that will be enough to keep me going.

* * *

 **Okay guys like I said here is your Thanksgiving Chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a Review!**

 **The clothing and basic people descriptions for the Genin team are all thanks to and based off of Team Rinko by ThirdAce on Deviant Art.**

 **I'll see you guys in December (=^.^=)**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **Ja 'Ne!**


	14. The Threat of Actors

**Alright guys here it is**

 **I've been told recently by one of the readers that they aren't going to continue following GASCTDNAA because it has way too many hints of slash and shounen ai…**

 **So I'd like to clear some things up.**

 **GASCTDNAA is NOT a primary romance fic. It's a family/ "how can I adapt to this situation" fic. There may be slight romance when he's older, but honestly until then just some light crushes.**

 **It has also been asked of me to put a "female love interest/rival" for Osamu and Shikadai-and I will! Because it's something you guys want and I said that I'd be glad to add most anything…**

 **However, guys, take into account—and you'll see what I mean after this chapter—that Osamu really won't get to enjoy those types of bonds until much later.**

 **SO if the "** _ **potential**_ **love" and I put heavy emphasis on POTENTIOAL: which means it might happen or it might not, is bugging you, then don't worry because that's not how I'm revolving this fic.**

 **Secondly, I apologize to everyone who got an update alert from this story and thought I had updated a chapter. I was just removing the authors note that linked to the fb page—as it wasn't catching on, so I removed it.**

 **No big deal.**

 **And Lastly, since I still feel kind of bad ditching you guys for a week this chapter has a (heavily requested) Omake at the end (=^.^=)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Threat of Actors

Sasuke sighed and brought a hand up to his face. "What have you been teaching your kids Naruto?"

"I didn't tell him anything about—Osamu how do you know that nickname?"

Oh man I should have just kept my mouth shut. I've been risking way too much lately and this is just the icing on the cake. How exactly am I going to get out of this one?

I looked at Sasuke as he sighed "Never mind it now, Naruto, we have far more important things to discuss. Like that scroll."

Oh thank the Kami for Uchiha Sasuke! "Fine." Dad said before turning to me, "Go home, Osamu. We'll talk about this later."

"Heh, heh. Okay."

I scurried over to the door and slipped out. I think by now I could make my way through the tower blindfolded as it only took me a few minutes to exit the building and start making my way home. I knew this month was going to be hectic but I didn't think it would start off _this_ bad.

Now all I can do is hope they forget the entire incident and just focus on the issues that are about to happen.

I came to the crossroad that could either take me towards my house or the training grounds. After a moment I turned left and spent the rest of my night surrounded by the forest.

It's the plan… I've got to stick to the plan.

* * *

A week later and Dad officially announced the Chūnin Exams were beginning. Boruto was so excited and, if I was being honest, it made me happy to see him so pumped up about something. It was the first time in a while that he was actually excited… it made me all the more worried about him.

My brother and I had never really talked about what was said on my birthday, he gave me some guilty looks every now and then, but he's been so busy with the upcoming exams that he hasn't spoken to me.

I can tell Kaa-chan's worried about it.

She's been trying to (subtly) get us to talk to one another and reconcile but with Bolt being too busy and myself avoiding it when I can, well… let's just say she hasn't been very successful.

It didn't help that I had been pulling away from them more and more as the days went by.

Truthfully, I'm not even all that upset about what was said because I know it was said in anger. That, and—as far as I can remember—the other me had it a whole lot worse when it came to cruel words.

There was also the fact that I could _use_ this. If I ever needed a reason to, or if a time came when the circumstances were right, I could make it seem like I hated him for what he said to me…

Even if it would hurt to do so.

So I continued to ignore my brother, and avoid Kaa-chan anytime she got that look on her face. I became colder and started shutting myself off from my family… it was all at once a difficult yet easy thing to do.

Everyone was able to watch the exams on the television—and how awesome was it to be born when there was television—but, I opted out of watching because I already knew what was going to happen. You would think by now my memories would have faded (some of them have) but the ones about the show and all the characters—people—in it are easy for me to recall and remember.

It sucks that I don't remember my last family anymore, though.

In lieu of watching the exams, I decided to continue training. My taijutsu needed some work and I could start working on the seal I would need for the Hirashin.

Dad had also taught all of us (my sibling and I) the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and I had been using it like he did in my training. Of course, I had to be more careful due to the mental backlash.

Dad really was lucky Kurama was there to fix that for him.

* * *

Later—much, much later—I finally started making my way home. The sky had already turned dark a while ago and I knew that Kaa-chan would probably be worrying by now. This wasn't anything new, though, because I had been doing this (staying out late) since the moment I saw Sasuke in my dad's office.

I tried not to think too much about it… about how much my blatant avoidance and silence was hurting her, because if I thought about it too much then I would likely break.

I had to stay focused, now more-so then ever. There was a large enemy coming and nothing I could do about it. I couldn't warn dad—not now at least—unlike the exams my father went to, they weren't waiting a month this time before starting the third exam.

It was being held tomorrow.

It really puts me in perspective about what kind of person I am turning out to be in this world… I know nothing is going to go horribly wrong—that no one will die, and so I see no point in warning anyone about it. The other me wasn't like this at all, she would have run straight to Dad and told him everything…

She was a fool.

I know what happens to geniuses and I _know_ what happens to people who are different, just because it's _Uzumaki Naruto_ who is the Hokage doesn't mean people are going to just let it drop that I have all this knowledge.

They would think 'If he has knowledge of the past he's bound to have knowledge of the future' and bringing up the invasion would only strengthen that thought.

This village may be my home, but it would use me in a heartbeat… with or without my father's permission.

I was so zoned into my thoughts that it took me a moment to realize that I had reached my front door. It was about one in the morning by this time, and as much as I wanted my mother to be asleep like a normal parent, I could feel her chakra signature—tinged with worry—in the living room.

There was no use putting it off any longer so I held my head high and walked into the house.

I stopped in the doorway of the living room and just looked at her. She was staring at the picture of all five of us, taken on Christmas when I was six. It seems like such a long time ago, now. She didn't say anything when I stopped, so I was going to continue to my room, but then she spoke.

"You were out for a long time again, Osamu." she whispered.

"I was training."

I could see her shoulders drop slightly and the guilt gnawed at me… but I had a plan, and I had to stick to it.

"I wish you would spend a little more time at home, between training."

Her voice was low and I could hear the slight wobble to it. So I closed my eyes tightly before saying the one thing I knew that would probably hurt her the most. My cold and dull voice rang out quietly across the room.

"There's no point."

Her eyes widened and I turned quickly and started towards my room, not wanting to see the pain that flashed through them. I didn't turn away quickly enough, though, to miss the single tear that streaked down her face.

She never even lifted her head.

I could feel a huge amount of guilt for hurting her in any way but, the plan… it's all a part of the plan.

I had a difficult time falling asleep that night, and when I finally did, all I had were nightmares.

* * *

It was finally time for the third part of the Chūnin Exams and I had to say I was very twitchy. I originally debated not going to watch them, simply to stay home and avoid the entire situation. But, that choice was taken away from me the moment I woke up.

Kaa-chan said, very sternly, that I was going to watch the exam and I was going to support my brother.

After being so harsh to her last night I couldn't bring myself to say no.

So we made our way to the arena and sat down to watch the exams. Looking around, I could see some people I knew, like the Hyuga and Nara clans, but most of them were just faceless, nameless people who I have no relation with.

Would I care if they died?

Boruto's match was up next, and—just like I thought—he was fighting Shikadai. Kaa-chan looked at me worriedly, as if I was going to be concerned on who to cheer for (despite the fact I hadn't cheered this entire time) and I wondered if she thinks I feel what she felt when Naruto went up against Neji.

Maybe I would if I didn't already know how this was going to end.

Oh look, there's dad in the ring with Boruto. I guess things are probably going to take off soon enough.

And I was right, because a few minutes later, Otsutsuki Momoshiki appeared.

.

.

.

I was sitting in my bedroom, after the initial battle was over, repeatedly going over what happened in my head.

Using various skills, I possess, I had helped evacuate the civilians and hold up the rubble, but I couldn't help but keep an eye on the fight below.

I always knew Dad was strong, but seeing just _how_ strong he actually is… well, let's just say my respect for him has tripled.

The door to my room was open slightly, and I could hear Boruto in Dad's office down the hall. Any minute now, Sasuke would come in, talking about how Boruto was disgraced at the exam.

I didn't have to wait long before he was there, and I heard their conversation start. Heard Sasuke give Boruto the speech about how he'd be in the exact same position as Dad was when he was younger if it weren't for us.

I felt slightly bad about eavesdropping in on their conversation, but not enough to stop, and when the other Kage showed up to lend their support… I knew everything would be fine.

Everything was happening as it should.

They all made to leave and Gaara stopped by my doorway the others passing by him. He entered without knocking but I didn't raise my head from the photo I was looking at.

It was the one Kaa-chan had the other night.

"Your father isn't dead, Osamu." Gaara said, slowly. "We will get him back with no worries."

Another voice popped up behind Gaara, and I knew it was Sasuke. "Would you like to accompany us to save your father?"

I stood up and placed the picture down on my nightstand, before turning and looking at the two men in front of me. My face was blank and my voice was carefully controlled.

"That won't be necessary," I said making my way past them. "You better hurry or you'll miss out on all the fighting." I paused, "Sasuke-san?"

The Uchiha looked at me curiously.

"When it seems like all else has failed something not easily seen might come in handy." After that I left.

I knew I was toeing across dangerous lines, but I had to make sure that they would win… that they would come back.

I was going to spend the rest of my night holed up by the memorial stone, not wanting to think about things going wrong… but I was quickly interrupted.

"Hey, brat! You're going to come with me." The woman grinned viciously. "We have some things to discuss."

* * *

Sitting in my father's office two days later, I felt slightly like a prisoner about to be interrogated.

I was trapped from all sides and all points of exit were being blocked off. Dad, Sasuke, and Gaara were all standing across from me, staring me down and waiting for me to speak.

The woman from the night before—who was none other than Mitarashi Anko—stood behind me practically radiating smug glee.

We weren't here for the reason you're thinking.

"You graduated him?"

I took all of my power not to flinch at that tone. I had heard my father sound annoyed, stressed, sad, and even irritated… but, not once, had I ever heard him sound _cold._

I could feel Anko grinning behind me as she stared down my dad, a quick glance told me her arms were crossed and her stance wide.

Defensive.

"Yes." She stated plainly, "I did."

Dad slammed his hand down on the desk in front of him and glared at the purple haired woman. My hands tightened around the hitai-ate I was clutching.

"Anko! He's nowhere _near_ ready to graduate the Academy! His performance is minimal at best, and his grades are—"

"Have you even looked at his grades!"

"Of course, I do!" Anko pulled a file out of her coat, stalked over to the desk, and slammed it down.

"Take another look, then. Tell me what you see." Confused, but still livid, Dad leaned over the file. The other two men joining him.

I could hear Sasuke's muttered "Naruto, look." and Dad's quick inhale of breath.

I knew exactly what they would see in that file. See the fact that I had blatantly failed some of my tests, how I would get some answers right on some tests and completely wrong on others (It was hard to keep track of which ones I failed).

They would also see how I held back in sparring, and that all my grades added up to a _perfect middle score._

They would see how I faked it all.

It was all a part of the plan.

"Osamu…" Dad said quietly, "What is this."

I slowly lifted my eyes from the cloth in my hands to my father's face. My pale blue clashing with his cobalt. I took a deep breath.

"I was bored."

All three of the men started not sure what to make of that, Anko already knew, she had forced me to explain last night.

* * *

" _Perfect scores…"_

 _I glanced dully at the purple haired woman in front of me. She had dragged me to the Academy, sat me down with three different tests, and said I had better answer them all to the best of my knowledge or she would hurt me._

 _This wasn't part of the plan… but I could use this._

 _So without further prompting I began the tests. They were ridiculously easy with my past and present knowledge and I was done in under an hour._

 _After that she had made me do some physical exercises, kunai and shuriken throwing, and the basic three academy jutsu. It didn't take me long to realize she was testing me to graduate and I planned to pass with an extremely high score._

" _All of them, perfect sores."_

 _It seems I succeeded._

" _But then why would you hide this?" She suddenly glared at me fiercely. "Why hide all of this talent and smarts from everyone?"_

 _I gave her the simplest answer I could think of at the time._

" _I was bored."_

 _After that we went and got me registered, she wasn't taking any chances that someone could protest to my new rank._

 _I was officially a Genin._

 _I could use this._

* * *

"You were bored?"

Sasuke stared at me incredulously, not sure if I was telling the entire truth. I wasn't, not the whole truth… but when you spend your entire life lying you tend to get good at it.

"Yes, I was bored."

Next was Gaara. "Then why not graduate early? Why stay in the Academy so long?"

"Two reasons really," I began, my voice still dull sounding. "I didn't want to deal with jealousy that would come from my brother… and I didn't want to be put on a team."

I was expecting the looks of shock I got for that one. I sighed, "If I was to graduate early then I would be put on a team of older children who would resent me for being smart enough to graduating early." I looked at Dad. "Children who would already resent me for being part Hyuga… and for being Uzumaki Naruto's son."

Well I've done it... I've made both my parents feel pain.

I'm such an ass.

Dad sighed heavily before sitting down in his chair. "You'll have to be paced on a team, Osamu, now that Anko has seen to your graduating and becoming a Genin."

Here it is… the biggest choice I'd make. "I had another idea." My gaze turning to Sasuke. Dad caught on to what I was implying quickly enough.

"No."

"Dad—"

"NO! You're not leaving, not like that!" His stood, his voice raising.

I stood up as well, and glared at him, raising my own voice in turn. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SUFFOCATING HERE?!"

.

.

.

All was quiet, and then,

"What?"

I slumped back into my chair my head hanging. They couldn't see the spark in my eyes. "Every time I tried do something well it was always "Why can't you be more like, Boruto." Or "Boruto is going to be such a great shinobi, just like his father." so I just gave up trying."

I looked up at Dad, eyes now tired, ignoring the way Sasuke had refused to even glance at me. "I don't want to be just the extra son anymore."

Before Dad could hope to put up a defense and convince me otherwise, another voice spoke.

"You would have to train."

All of us turned to look at the Uchiha male, but his eyes were firmly placed on me. "If you go, then you train… I _will_ put you through hell."

Dad tried to interrupt, "Sasuke!"

"No, Naruto." He said turning his gaze to his closest friend. "I know that feeling, and it's not pleasant."

I watched Dad's shoulders slump down, resignation plainly written across his face. "But, you'll be gone for years." He whispered.

I knew I had won when Sasuke turned back to me. "Go home and pack. You know sealing?"

I nodded.

"Then pack everything you think you'll want to take. Like your father said, we'll be gone for a while."

Getting up, face still carefully blank, I made my way to the door and left the office. I didn't look back.

It was only when I was in the comfort of my room that I let a slow smile spread across my face.

Who knew I was such a good actor?

.

 **OMAKE**

To an outsider it would seem as though Uzumaki Naruto was simply meditating underneath the shade of a walnut tree. However, to those who knew the blonde personally, they could see the slightest dip in his shoulders and head that indicated he wasn't all there.

"I mean, he's only a little kid! What kind of child goes and reverse summons themselves?!" Naruto paced back and forth in front of his furry partner. He had been ranting for a while and Kurama was getting more amused as the time went on.

" **I think the kit has guts."** Kurama said smugly. He was enjoying watching his Jinchuriki panic over the child… especially since he was such a brat as a child.

"GUTS! He could have seriously hurt himself, Kurama!" Naruto pulled at the roots of his short hair. His shoulders slumped suddenly, the fight draining out of him. Kurama didn't like it.

" **He acts like you did. Impulsive and brash."**

That got a reaction. "Hey!" Naruto smiled at his friend. "You know he ended up summoning foxes?" The blonde laughed. "I guess he takes after me in some cases! Right, Kurama?"

The giant fox had fallen silent and stayed that way for a minute, making his Jinchuriki look at him, worried.

"Kurama?"

" **Foxes…"** The fox started in a thoughtful tone, which just made Naruto even more nervous.

"Yeah?"

Kurama looked his friend in the eye and said in a very serious tone…

" **I like him better."**

"Oh man! Come on, Kurama, that's totally unfair!"

The fox just laughed watching his closest friend go off on another tangent, before laying his head down and closing his eyes, Naruto's voice fading into the background.

 _ **Foxes, huh?**_

"Are you even listening to me?!"

* * *

 **The Omake takes place shortly after Osamu got his summons.**

 **Sorry for not mentioning that before. ALso sorry about any mistakes, I'm currently in the process of seeking out a BETA...**

 **Anyway,**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **And if you want to you can go check out my newest story, New Beginnings. It's a time travel OC fic that I'll be updating every Thursday.**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	15. My Sword, Be Born Again

**Okie Dokie, my lovely readers I have gifted you with an early chapter!**

 **It's because I love you and not at all because Finals are this week and I don't need the extra stress…**

 **Ahem**

 **Anyway!**

 **I don't own any characters except my OC. The other (obvious) OC in this chapter belongs to my lovely friend** **KitaKlawier707** **! She is wonderful for letting me use her OC character… even if I'm changing a whole bunch about her.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My Sword, Be Born Again

Running.

Always Running.

Breathe in. Breath out.

Are they still behind me? Glance to see. Yes, they are.

Keep Running.

My long brown hair gets caught in a branch. Ouch, that hurts. Rip it out. Keep going.

Keep breathing.

A town. There's a _town_. Relief fills me, safety just ahead. But, they're closer now.

Run faster.

Make it into the town, duck under some people, around others. Bump into strangers. Get yelled at.

Still following?

Yes.

Find help. Help is the only thing that will save me now. Why do I always get myself into these situations? Need to find a shinobi. Shinobi fight other shinobi. Find a shinobi.

There's one.

Slightly young, but his chakra is strong. Dark hair, light eyes, dark clothes. Sword. He could help—create a distraction. They're almost on me.

Approach the boy.

What's the quickest way to get a boy's attention?

Ah… that's an idea.

* * *

Sasuke and I have been traveling the Elemental Nations for over four years now.

It is absolutely amazing.

Now, don't get me wrong, I missed my parents and Shikadai and the other people I came to care about in Konoha… but, being free, being able to do what I wanted without the constant scrutiny was wonderful.

I still feel regret for the things I had said to them, but we keep in contact (scarcely) through letters.

Sasuke did as he promised. He ran me into the ground with training, hardly ever giving me a break, and I was—still am—grateful to him for it.

"Maa, Osamu-kun, are you paying attention?"

Oh, yeah… I forgot to mention there was a slight change of plans before we left as well.

* * *

 _Sasuke and I were standing by the gate, saying our final goodbyes to everyone—and I do mean_ everyone, _you'd think the whole village turned up—before we had to head out._

 _I had already dealt with an armful of crying twin sister, and dealt with the last minute check over from my mother. Dad had given me a brief hug with the promise to "Stay safe out there" before going to stand over by Kaa-chan._

 _Then there was Boruto._

 _To say he was angry would be an understatement. My brother was absolutely livid that I got to leave the village, and with Sasuke at that. However, he was keeping it all inside, for our mother's sake, and hugged me goodbye._

 _Even if it was a bit tighter than everyone else's._

 _Just as I was finished saying goodbye to my Nara friend, I felt a breeze, and a burst of chakra appeared next to me. I turned my head to see spikey silver hair and a masked face._

 _Normally, this wouldn't be odd, in fact I would_ normally _be ecstatic that my (favorite person) dad's sensei had come to see me off._

 _No, the odd part was that the man was carrying a backpack and looking as if he were about to go on a mission._

" _Kakashi?"_

" _Hmm?"_

 _I paused, looking at the older man. "What exactly are you doing?"_

" _I've decided I need a vacation, and since you and Sasuke are leaving anyway…" He never looked up from his book._

" _Dad put you up to this, didn't he?"_

 _A dramatic hand placed over his heart, but the same bored look on his face was what I received for that statement. "Can't I just go with you of my own volition? Osamu I am hurt."_

 _Staring continued._

 _Kakashi sighed. "Okay, yes, you're Father asked me to go with you. But, it works out, you need someone to keep an eye on you when our dearest Uchiha decides to go dimension hopping."_

 _Staring. Another sigh. Kakashi shrugged._

" _Whatever."_

 _So, that day, instead of two people leaving the village it was three._

* * *

We traveled around, scarcely stepping into towns, and doing odd jobs for money. Sometime after I turned thirteen, we stopped off in Kumogakure. I wasn't sure why we stopped until much later, when I was forcefully enrolled into the Chūnin exams being held there…

 _That_ had been fun.

Not.

One of the tests was to see how well we did in stressful situations. We all had to draw a scenario out of a box and were randomly deposited into it. Genin with teams fared alright but seeing as I was alone…

I was trapped in a cave for three days, having to rely on my foxes for heat, before I escaped.

The final round was team versus team exhibition matches. You would think I'd be placed against another solo participant, but my luck is obviously my father's and I got placed against a team Kiri genin.

I won't go into detail but they obviously didn't realize that water conducts lightning…

It conducts it _very_ well.

I was thereby promoted to Chūnin, and we continued on with our adventures.

* * *

We recently stopped in a small town, somewhere in Lightening country, to restock our supplies, so I decided to look for a weapons shop while we were here.

One of the lessons I was (am) being drilled in is the art of Kenjutsu. It helps that both my teachers are masters in the skill, and had even developed styles of their own.

I ended up learning the Hatake Clan Style, The Uchiha Clan style, and one other style that I discovered on my own.

The Uzumaki Clan Style, the style that got me wanting to learn Kenjutsu in the first place.

It hadn't been that long after we left the village that I remembered a certain place. A place that had been forgotten in time, and pushed aside as simply a bad memory.

Uzushiogakure.

* * *

" _You want to go where?"_

" _Uzushiogakure."_

 _The two men shared a look before focusing their attention back on me. Kakashi spoke then, asking the first question._

" _Osamu, how do you know about Uzushiogakure?"_

" _I read about it, once." I had, or rather, my other-self had… but, they didn't really need to know that. The idea that there was a whole village sitting in ruins, one that could possible hold so much information, was a temptation I couldn't pass up._

 _It was one of the original reasons I wanted to leave the village in the first place._

" _Do you know where it is, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked._

 _The oldest of the three seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding. "It's in the land of Whirlpools. If we cut through Wave, and take a boat, then we could be there by the end of the week._

 _Sasuke nodded his assent and changed our direction to head South-East, toward Wave country._

 _Part one of the plan is finally in motion._

 _We found ourselves in Wave country in a relatively short amount of time. I stood there, gazing at the first thing that ever made my father famous. That began to define who he was as a shinobi._

" _The Great Naruto Bridge."_

" _Maa, there's a story behind this bridge, Osamu… if not a necessarily happy one."_

 _I couldn't tell him I already knew the story. That the scenes were playing out in front of my very eyes as we walked across the bridge. Watching as_ _Sasuke and my father were forced inside a dome made of Ice. A battle played before me._

 _A sacrifice made._

 _A dōjutsu awakened._

 _A weapon's blood spilled._

 _There was a tap on my shoulder, which drew me out of visions from times long passed, and I looked up into the dark eyes of Sasuke._

 _He held eye contact for a moment longer, before continuing to make his was into the town._

 _True to Kakashi's word, we made it to Uzushiogakure by the end of the week. It was worse than I (the other me) remembered—but I suppose simple pictures don't really do the damage any justice._

 _We spent a week in Uzushio. A week where I ignored my traveling companions, and scavenged the entire area. They left me to my self-appointed mission._

 _Any remains I found were laid to rest, and a prayer was said for their souls. Scavengers had already been here, I could tell by the way the rubble had been moved, and by the way there was hardly anything of importance left._

 _It was on our last day there that I made my way into one of the larger houses in the area—it was probably a noble family—and began my search anew._

 _Inside the house were shattered photos of a young red haired girl, and what seemed to be her two parents. They all looked happy to me, and it was sad that they most likely died in the attack._

 _I wasn't quite sure what I was looking for—other than information in general—and I hadn't found it yet, either. I guess the Kami decided to take pity on me, though, because it was in that house that I stumbled onto a goldmine._

 _Well… it was more like I fell through the floorboards, and not catching myself in time, scraped my hands against the wall. This caused a seal to activate and a door to open… which I, not so gracefully, stumbled through._

 _I blame it on my father's luck._

 _The room was slightly small, but inside were shelves upon shelves of scrolls. Most of them were records of the people who had lived in the village before its ruin, but others were jutsu and techniques._

 _I wasted no time in sealing them away._

 _There was one thing that caught my attention, though. On the back wall a sword was mounted, and underneath it was a scroll. The sword itself was a beautiful dark red Chokutō with the Uzumaki swirl on the hilt, and after taking it down, I noticed that it had a black blade._

 _Chakra conductive metal._

 _The scroll reacted just like the door did when it came into contact with my blood. I unrolled it, and inside…_

 _The Uzumaki Clan Kenjutsu._

 _We had left shortly after my discovery, and decided to rest in Wave for the night._

 _I knew it was a bad idea the moment it entered my head… but, I couldn't help myself. It didn't take me long to find their graves, and when I did, I bowed my head and prayed for them._

 _I knew Kakashi was there. I knew he was watching me, but whether for his sake or mine, he never approached._

 _We left the next morning._

* * *

I put my hand on my blade, clutching it lightly. I had named it Umarekawaru, which I found to be hilarious… but, sadly, that's only me.

Kakashi and Sasuke still give me odd looks.

I could hear shouting in front of me, but I was way too preoccupied looking for a weapons shop to care. I needed some more cleaner, along with ink and scrolls.

I would have kept on not caring if not for the armful of busty brunette that was currently kissing me…

KISSING ME?!

Jiraya would be proud.

Once she realized she had my full attention she wrapped her arms around mine and leaned her weight into me with a smile.

That's when the trouble started.

Three shinobi landed in front of us, and judging by their faces, they were not happy. They had on standard shinobi gear, and their hitai-ate showed a symbol shaped like a star. The girl currently clinging to me made an "eep" kind of sound before ducking behind me and looking over my shoulder.

"Hand over the girl, and no one gets hurt."

The hand that was already on my sword tightened, ready to defend myself if need be. "Why exactly would I do that?"

The burly man who had spoken before glared at me, noticed my sword, and laughed.

"Civilians like you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects, kiddo." Deciding I wasn't a threat he reached for the girl, intending to take her by force.

He was on the ground in less than five seconds, my sword sliding home in its sheath. The other two shinobi stepped back, suddenly more cautious.

"Now," I began dully. "Someone explain to me just what it is she's done."

The smallest of the group stepped forward slightly, but cringed back when I shifted my sword again. "She stole rations from us." He said quickly, "We just want them back."

I glanced over my shoulder and gave the girl an incredulous look. "But, I'm hungry!" She whined—pitifully might I add.

I sighed, "If you give them back their rations… I'll buy you lunch."

"Yatta!" She squealed, and suddenly a large sack of rations was thrown at the shinobi, causing them to fall over.

I had to stop myself from laughing.

I nodded to the Star shinobi before making my way forward. The girl was still clinging off my arm, and when I stopped inside the local weapons store (finally) her whining picked up again.

"I thought we were getting food?!"

"We are." I said, dully, as I gathered the things I needed. "But, you interrupted my schedule, so you'll have to wait until I'm done."

That seemed to cause her to shrink down into herself. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it."

I decided to bring us to a little restaurant, and when we were seated and our food was brought to us, I finally got a good look at the girl in front of me.

She had tan skin and thick, long brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a shade of green that reminded me of the Hashirama trees surrounding Konohagakure.

Then I noticed her outfit.

"What in the seven hells are you wearing!"

She looked up from where she was stuffing her face, and gave me a quizzical look. Swallowing, she glanced over herself, then back at me. "What do you mean?"

This girl literally had on the bare minimum of what was required to be decent. Animal skin skirt, and breast wraps, with no shoes but bands around her calves and biceps. She had a necklace that held a large tooth in the dip of her collarbone, and what seemed to be dark red paint covered her skin in odd designs. They almost looked like seals.

Well, at least I _hope_ it's red paint.

"Here, put this on." I said quickly throwing my cloak at her, while fighting down a blush.

What? She wasn't _bad_ looking.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I look!" She huffed, crossing her arms under her chest. My eyes slid downwards—Nope! Not going there!

"Just please… put the cloak on." I nearly begged. People were starting to stare as well, and it was making me uncomfortable.

Damn my luck.

* * *

This boy is odd.

First he totally brushes off the fact that I kissed him, then he defends me against those jerks… then he buys me lunch?

What a weirdo.

I don't necessarily care though because this food is delicious, and it's been about half a week since I last ate something decent.

But, now he's going on about clothes, and how it's not proper, and

"Just please… put the cloak on."

So I did, not because he asked, but because he could take away the food quickly and I knew he was stronger than me at the moment… He took that guy down so quickly before.

She wouldn't really stand much of a chance.

The boy… okay that's getting old quick.

"What's your name?" She asked around a mouthful of food.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Okay firstly, chew. Talking with your mouth full is disgusting." She swallowed, and I continued "Secondly, it's rude to ask someone's name when you haven't given your own."

Poor girl looked so confused. "It is?" Where was she raised, a barn?

I sighed. "Yes."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment, before grinning boldly at me. "Alright then, my name is Kita!"

Kita. "North?"

She kept grinning. "My pack found me North of their den so they named me Kita. It's simple."

"Ah." What? "My name is Uzumaki Osamu."

"Disciplined Whirlpool?" The girl—Kita, furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, my grandfather named me. I have no idea."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Kita lifted her head and looked behind her. I looked toward the door, but didn't see anything. Stretching out my senses I could feel Kakashi and Sasuke coming close to our location.

Can she sense them?

Kita went back to eating her food, but was tenser than before, so I'm guessing that yes, she can sense them. Very easily, at that.

I sipped on my tea and before I knew it the two men were standing next to our booth.

"Maa, Osamu, we leave you alone for an hour and we find you with a pretty girl." _Who is she? Why is she with you?_

"Kakashi, Sasuke, this is Kita." I introduced. "She needed some assistance with a few shinobi, earlier, so I helped her out." _Not a risk. Low chakra. Sought help instead of fighting._

Did I mention I also learned Konoha ANBU sign language?

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kita-san." Kakashi said. "But, I'm afraid we must be going. Busy people and all that."

I began to stand, when Kita's hand reached out and grabbed a hold of my black shirt. "Please!" She said, "Don't leave me here, alone!"

I glanced towards my companions, who raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed before quickly signing, _She's a skilled sensor. Felt your chakra before I did._

The older men shared a look. "Alright, Kita-san" Sasuke said quietly. "But, you'll have to stick with Osamu."

Translation: If she turns into a threat, I'll have to kill her… Isn't that just _fantastic._

"Yatta!"

I paid for our lunch, and the four of us began to make our way out of the town. Kita was chatting off my ear as we went, and Kakashi was chucking, amused at my predicament.

"She reminds me of a younger Naruto." He said to Sasuke, who huffed in agreement.

"Yes, just less orange.

I shook my head at the two, before turning back to the brunette beside me.

Does she ever take a breath?

* * *

 **Alright guys here it is!**

 **Okay so a few things:**

 **Osamu is roughly 15 in this chapter.**

 **Kita is 14.**

 **Osamu's sword's name is Umarekawaru. The English version of this is Reincarnate but the word roughly translates to Be Born Again. (hence the chapter title)**

 **Thank you all for reading and if you have a question don't hesitate to ask!**

 **Also 5 points to whoever guesses who's house Osamu found the sword in… come on guys it's super obvious.**

 **And why would our dear Samu-chan need more ink? Hmm?**

 **Also, some of you may have noticed that Osamu had gotten a bit angsty since the Chūnin exams and I promise he's not coming down with a case of Uchiha.**

 **All will be explained (eventually)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a Review! Reviews are love!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	16. The Truth Is Daunting

**Okay look… I got excited, I couldn't help myself. T.T**

 **This is a super special chapter because of reasons I won't say and you'll have to read about.**

MissLovesReadinALOT **Part of this chapter is here by dedicated to you, and your wonderful loveliness!**

 **I don't own any Naruto characters, but it seems like I keep collecting OC's**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **(=^.^=)**

* * *

The Truth Is Daunting

"BUT I'M NOT _NORMAL_!" I shouted. "Don't you get it?! I'm a glitch in this world—a disgrace! A _Mistake_!"

Kakashi stared at me, shocked at my outburst. Sasuke standing next to him, silent as always, but I could _feel_ the stare he was pinning me with.

"You don't know the extent of the things I know! How long I've know them!" Kakashi tried to say something, but before he could I spoke up again, my voice a broken whisper.

"I should have _never_ been born."

.

.

.

* * *

 **One Week Prior**

It had been two months since Kita joined our little group in Lightening Country. In that time, we had learned a great deal about her and the life she had before she decided to stay with us.

She was from Fang Country originally. Turns out when she said her pack found her… she literally meant a pack of wolves. She had been abandoned by her human parents and the wolves took her in.

They weren't normal wolves though; they were summons…

I know, right.

Anyway, Kita told us that when she decided to go on her pilgrimage—something every wolf does when they come of age—her pack decided to give her their summoning contract… all over her skin.

I was grossly surprised to find out it was, in fact, blood ink that the seals were written in.

To each their own I guess. At least she won't have to draw blood to summon her pack, just a little chakra will do.

"Ne, Osamu-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going, now?"

I glanced around us, and took in the fact we were surrounded by marshes. Considering we had recently been in Wind Country, then I would have to guess and say we're now in Hot Water.

Kakashi confirmed my suspicions when he told us we were heading to Yugakure.

Apparently that's where Sasuke had requested to meet up with us, who had left us to dimension hop or something.

Not all of us can have instantaneous travel…

Or well…

I don't, not yet.

But the seal has been created, and tested. All that's left is for me to master actually using the damn thing. Being dragged into a pocket portal isn't exactly the most pleasant sensation, and I keep getting sick. The way that it works is the seal (since I had forgone using kunai—needs to be placed on a person or specific location, then I would use my chakra that was in the seal as a homing beacon and flash!

There I was, next to my target, ready to kick some ass.

Or that's how it will be… once I get the motion sickness down.

* * *

Before I knew it we were in Yugakure, holed up in a hotel, and waiting for Sasuke. Kakashi had decided to use the hot springs that were attached, while I stayed in the room to give him some privacy.

Kita was passed out on one of the beds, and I was sitting on the floor practicing transplanting my Hirashin seas when he finally came back,

"Maa, your father would have killed for a chance to see my face." Kakashi said as he walked through the door. "Come to think of it so would Sasuke."

"I don't really care what your face looks like." I mumbled, not looking up from my work.

"Ouch, Samu-chan, I'm hurt."

I huffed a laugh, still completely focused on my work. I was so focused in fact that I completely forgot who I was talking to, and that prompted the next thing to come out of my mouth.

"Please, Kakashi, with everything that you've gone through words wouldn't even leave a scratch."

"And you know just what I've gone through, hmm?" He asked, his voice teasing.

I really wish I had been paying more attention, this would never have happened, but I just laughed quietly, "You've been through so much in your life, I'm surprised I remember it all."

I paused almost exactly as the words left my mouth, my eyes widening and horror filling me. I stood quickly and looked at Kakashi. His body had gone completely tense and he looked one second away from attacking me. "I didn't—I mean, what I meant was—"

Just as I was stumbling through my words, trying to find an excuse, any excuse, that would get me out of this situation, the door opened and Sasuke walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly taking in my pleading stance, and Kakashi's ridged one. Kakashi answered him, but kept his gaze focused on me. "Osamu is going to explain what he just said." Then to me, "What do you mean, you _remember_ my life?"

"What?" Sasuke mumbled and my gaze flick to him, and then back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi—" "I want the truth, Osamu. Now."

I sighed, my shoulders sagging, and sat back down on the floor. My vulnerable position seemed to put the older man at ease because he relaxed out of his battle stance. He was still tense, though.

"I've always been… different." I started slowly. I was still hoping they would drop it but, maybe talking about it would help?

"Different how?"

"I know things… things about people, that I shouldn't know, things about people I haven't even _met_."

I could tell they didn't believe me if the looks on their faces were anything to go by, and I wouldn't believe me either. I knew what I was saying sounded crazy, they had no reason to accept my words as the truth.

"Do you have proof?" Sasuke asked suddenly. My head was still hanging so I didn't see Kakashi nod in agreement.

"Yes, Osamu, do you?"

"I—" My words choked off, and I could feel tears threaten to spill out of my eyes. Kakashi was one of the few people I actually cared about and…

"I don't want to hurt you." I said as I looked at him.

Even with the mask I could tell he was frowning. "It's like you said, simple words won't hurt me."

"What kind of proof?" I asked quietly.

"Something about us, or anyone really… something that you shouldn't know."

I closed my eyes and tried to think, ignoring the fact that they were burning with unshed tears. What was something that would convince these two men? Something they would automatically know was me telling the truth?

"There was a conversation…" I began, "That only the two of you knew about… well that and four others, but they're all dead now. It was right before you were about to leave the village, Sasuke, to go to Orochimaru… Kakashi tied you to a tree using ninja wire."

The two men had gone even more tense the moment I had begun talking.

"If I remember correctly… it went something like, Forget about revenge. The fate of those who seek revenge is grim. It's tragic, you will only end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness."

I watched as their eyes widened.

"Then Sasuke asked what Kakashi even knew about pain, that maybe he would understand if he were to kill the most important people in Kakashi's life, and Kakashi said—"

"It's an interesting theory, but you're a little late to put it to the test."

The silver haired man had whispered the words so quietly I almost didn't hear them. The two men were looking at me with something akin to amazement, or as much of it as they could show.

"If that doesn't prove it I could go on." I said. "I could tell you in vivid detail how Obito "died" only to be found by Madara, how he watched Rin use you to commit suicide." My vision snapped to the Uchiha, "Or, how about I tell you how the Uchiha clan died."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I could tell you that I remember your brother crying right before he killed your parents—"

"Enough!" Kakashi barked, suddenly, then with a quieter voice continued. "That's enough, Osamu, we believe you. Right, Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"How much do you actually know. Osamu?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

I thought about it for a moment, I suppose if I'm telling the truth now, I might as well continue being honest. There's really no use in lying now.

"I remember… how Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama became friends. I remember how Kaguya came to this earth, fell in love, and then was betrayed. How she turned evil after having two sons, who ended up sealing her away… how they are constantly reincarnated."

I glanced at Sasuke, "That you and my father are those reincarnations." Then to Kakashi, in a whisper "I remember almost everything important about this world."

"Well you could be worse," Kakashi said, finally sliding out of his tense stance. "At least you're a mostly normal person, Osamu. But, we need to tell your father about this."

Normal? He thinks I'm _normal_? And tell my father?! "Are you crazy? He'll hate me!"

"No he won't, Naruto will love you because you're his son."

"BUT I'M NOT _NORMAL_!" I shouted. "Don't you get it?! I'm a glitch in this world—a disgrace! A _Mistake_!"

Kakashi stared at me, shocked at my outburst. Sasuke standing next to him, silent as always, but I could _feel_ the stare he was pinning me with.

"You don't know the extent of the things I know! How long I've know them!" Kakashi tried to say something, but before he could I spoke up again, my voice a broken whisper.

"I should have _never_ been born."

With that I turned and fled the room. I couldn't stay there any longer, and listen to them try to tell me I'm something I wasn't.

I know I'm not normal.

I'm just _not_.

* * *

My green eyes opened slowly to the sound of talking. Well, it sounded more like arguing. and it had me slightly worried.

I didn't move though, intent to stay still until they were done fighting, no matter how much my body was screaming at me to get up and help defend my new Alpha.

After Osamu took me in, my inner wolf had deemed him the Alpha, and I declared that I would follow him until the day I died.

He seemed a bit shocked when I told him that… I wonder why? Listening back into the conversation I could hear Osamu's voice.

"I should have _never_ been born."

There was so much pain in it that my inner wolf started to thrash. It wanted to kill whoever had cause Alpha that pain.

Then there were rushed footsteps and the window being opened, and Osamu's chakra rushing through it. Before it could close behind him, though, I sprang off the bed and out the window as well.

It was child's play to follow his chakra, it was so warm and inviting that it stood out like a beacon. I was so focused on Osamu's chakra though that I didn't notice the one right in front of me. It didn't end well, and we collided.

"Ah!" "Ow!"

"Itai" I heard a voice mumble, and looked up to see exactly who I had hit. The person was paler than snow with very light blond hair and pink eyes? Who has pink eyes? Must be a girl then. There were also two very light triangle marks under her eyes. Overall this person's face made me think one thing.

"You're so cute!"

"Wh-What?" They squeaked. Literally, _squeaked_! This person is mine now… I don't care what anyone else says.

"Come with me, okay?" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her along with me. She tried to protest but once again I was focused on finding my Alpha and making sure he was okay.

* * *

I had been sitting alone in this abandoned park for about fifteen minutes now. I've come to realize that I might have acted irrationally, but I think it was the accumulation of stress and finally letting out my worries that made me act like that.

If this is what going through puberty again is going to be like, I'd rather skip through it. I wonder if there is some kind of jutsu to age someone a few years? I hate being fifteen.

"Damn teenage hormones." I muttered under my breath.

"Osamu!" I heard someone yell. "Osamu-kun!"

Oh it's just Kita… and a blonde girl? What has she gotten herself into now?

"Kita?" I asked as she came to a stop. The poor kid holding onto her was so out of breath, she had her hands on her knees. "What have I told you about capturing civilians as friends?"

"Not to." She mumbled. "But-But! Look at how cute she is Osamu!"

True the girl was cute with her blond hair and pink eyes. She must not have much money, though, considering her outfit consisted of a light tan shirt, dusty brown pants and patchwork sandals. The only thing that seemed like it would be worth money is the burgundy scarf around her neck.

"I don't care, Kita, it's rude to kidnap people."

"U-um, e-excuse me?"

I turned to the young girl next to me, and sighed. "Sorry about all this."

"Ah, i-it's okay, I mean…" She looked down. "But, u-um I think there's been a mistake, you see I'm a b-boy."

"Oh." I said. Well this is even more awkward now.

"What!" Kita yelled, making the poor kid flinch. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were a boy, you're just so cute so I had assumed." By now she was bowing at the waist and the kid looked flustered.

"That's okay, I mean, u-um… My name is Nakayama Momiji, nice to meet you!" He said bowing, also. The two ended up hitting their heads together, and falling on the ground.

' _Really?'_ I thought, looking to the sky. Sighing, I focused back on the two people in front of me. "Well, I'm Uzumaki Osamu, and this is Kita. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Even your name is cute, Momiji-kun!" Kita squealed, "Central mountain, maple tree!"

How exactly that's cute I will never understand… But, at least Momiji was receptive to Kita's odd ways.

"A-ah, thanks you, Kita-san, that's very kind."

I took this moment to interrupt before Kita could continue to go on about the boy's cuteness (even if he was really adorable) "So can I ask why you're alone out here, Momiji-san?"

He seemed to get a guilty look on his face before straightening his spine. "I ran a-away from home!"

Say what, now? "Really?" Kita asked, "Why in Kami's name would you do that?"

"W-well, you see…"

And so Momiji told us his story. He told us about how he had been born into the Nakayama Clan in Iron Country, how they were an old clan who loathed the existence of ninja. But, Momiji had always thought the tricks and skills they did were amazing, he wanted to be just like a ninja.

Unfortunately, when he was thirteen, his clan had found him using ninjutsu, they marked him as a traitor of sorts. That's how he got the triangle shaped scars under his eyes. They put him under house arrest and told him they would give him the chance to redeem himself in the clan's eyes.

Momiji had other ideas, though, and in the dead of night he snuck away, never looking back.

"I found refuge in a traveling caravan, and then three years later, I ended up here." He finished.

Everything was quiet before we heard sniffling.

Kita had tears in her eyes, and looked like she was about to start bawling at any moment. "That is just the _saddest_ thing I've ever heard!" She exclaimed, hugging the poor boy to her chest and nearly suffocating him.

"We have to bring him with us Osamu-kun!"

' _It's not a good idea'_ I thought to myself… but, then again, when have I ever _not_ done something that was a bad idea? And Momiji's pink eyes were looking at me with so much hope that I couldn't bring myself to resist.

"Well," I said, grinning. "My father did say I'd have to be put on a team eventually."

"Yatta!" Kita yelled and dragged me into the impromptu group hug. Now all that was left was breaking this to Kakashi and Sasuke.

* * *

"You just keep collecting strays, don't you, Osamu." Kakashi said mildly when we entered the room. I rubbed the back of my head, uncomfortably, before clearing my throat and standing tall.

"This is Nakayama Momiji, he's going to part of my team."

"Your team?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

The three of us stared at each other for a long moment before Sasuke smirked, and Kakashi gave a smile. I sighed, relieved, it seemed all was forgiven for now.

"Well then," The silver haired man said. "It seems like it's time for team training to begin."

I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **(Three Months Later)**

"Do I have to?" Momiji asked pitifully from the middle of the field we stopped in.

"Well, no." I replied. "But, I have one, and Kita kinda has one. It would be cool if you had one too, is all."

Kita laughed from the other side of the clearing. "Come on Miji-kun, don't be a baby about it! Everything will be fine!"

The blond haired boy still didn't look convinced, and started fidgeting with his scarf.

"If you do it." I said slyly. "I'll buy you dorayaki… for a month."

"A month!" He exclaimed, and I just nodded my head. The fire I was waiting for entered his eyes and the next moment he was gone.

A few hours later, Momiji turned back up with the most adorable little creature on his head. I had to stifle a snicker that threatened to leave my mouth, but pink eyes narrowed at me from his position.

My subtleness, it seems, was unneeded though, because Kita's loud laughter rang out across the whole clearing. Momiji's glare darkened, and I knew as leader I had to do something quick.

"It's not so bad, Momiji" I tried to reason, "Bunnies are a good a summons as any."

Pink eyes narrowed further, and I lost the battle with myself, my chuckles joining in with Kita's.

Momiji's glare softened, as he watched us, and a small smile spread across his face as well.

* * *

 **So the truth comes out!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And thank you to** MissLovesReadinALOT **for giving me the inspiration to create Momiji!**

 **Dorayaki is a type of Japanese confection, а red-bean pancake which consists of two small pancake-like patties made from castella wrapped around a filling of sweet Azuki red bean paste.**

 **Please leave a review, and I'll see you all next week (If I can wait that long) XP**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	17. Home Comes With A Price

**Hey Guys!**

 **So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it, but before that:**

 **In regards to one of the reviews that said the "Reveal scene" was sloppily written. Thank you for your criticism, all my reviews are appreciated. However, while I admit it was a bit fast paced, it was written that way for a reason.**

 **Hear me out.**

 **I don't want people to get the idea that Osamu is this super calm, and collected guy just because he was reborn with his past experiences. He's only human, and a** _ **teenager**_ **at that, so he's going to make mistakes.**

 **About the freak out… Once again Samu-chan is just a teenage boy. His emotions are running haywire and he's been hiding this HUGE secret for his entire life while simultaneously make the people around him happy (he gets it from his father)**

 **Once the emotional high had run its course he realized that what he did was (for a lack of a better word dumb) over exaggerated. He was back to normal after that.**

 **You also brought up the fact that everyone would know the information because Kakashi probably had a book written after him…? HUH? They're ninjas… like super-secret never let your weakness be shown ninja… so probably not.**

 **And even if the villages are at relative peace, why would they put out a life story about their Hokage that any enemy could use against them? And who would put in that book a private conversation that he had with his genin student… Osamu also quoted the conversation word for word…**

 **Also remember that Sasuke is basically a walking "Fuck off" sign. So no story books about him. The reason Sasuke knew he was lying too was that Itachi showed him the massacre (the real one) and Sasuke saw his brother's tears.**

 **Ahem… sorry about the rant.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your lovely reviews and likes and follows! They make me super happy when I see them. For all of you that have given me suggestions for "scenes" you want to see Osamu in, I'm afraid they won't be in this story because I already have the ending planned.**

 **But, I will be putting them in the outtakes when I post them when this story is finished. It shall be called Samu-chan's Misadventures.**

 **Sorry about the long winded A/N**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **(=^.^=)**

* * *

Home Comes With A Price

 _I was sitting alone in my bedroom, holding a piece of paper tightly in my hands. Who were these people? What did they want with me?_

 **We know what you are, Uzumaki Osamu**

 _How did they know what I was? Did they know the entire story, that I was reincarnated? Or do they just know that I have information I shouldn't?_

 **We're always watching**

 _I had gone upstairs, ready to go to sleep after celebrating with the family. Boruto has passed the second part of the Chūnin Exams, everyone was happy. Then, I came to find this piece of paper in my bedroom, resting innocently on my pillow._

 **Waiting**

 _This is something I wasn't prepared for. I need a plan; I need to do something. But what could I do? How am I supposed to face a threat I knew absolutely nothing about?_

 **Join our cause, or face the consequences**

 _I don't doubt they were serious in their threat, and if they knew me as they said they did, then they knew I didn't care about what happened to me. But, they got into my house, they got in without any of us noticing._

 **You have five years**

 _I need to get stronger, and for that I need to get out of Konoha. I need to get as far away from my family as possible. But they could still hurt them. Use them as leverage against me, to get me to do what they want. I need to push my family away, make it seem like I don't care._

 **Choose wisely**

 _I don't want them to get hurt. Not because of me… not because of what I am. I need to put a_ _plan in motion, then. And I already know the first phase:_

 _Push away my family._

 _Get out of the village._

* * *

It's almost been five whole years since I had left the village with my father's best friend, and ex-sensei. Along the way I have had many new experiences, learned new things, and even formed my own team.

"Come on, Miji-kuuun! I just want to pet the bunny!"

"N-no, Kita-chan! They don't like to be patronized!"

Anyway.

Even if they cause me headache sometimes, it's nice to finally have real friends. People who I actually had to take the time to know, and had no previous information to judge them on.

That being said, I do miss Shikadai.

I also miss my family. I had stopped all correspondence with them shortly after I met Momiji. I knew Kakashi didn't approve, and kept them updated about my status, but…

It was just too risky.

Those people—whoever they are—are still out there, and I still have no idea what they want from me. All I was able to do is get as strong as possible in the last five years.

And I had.

I learned so much from the two men who made it their mission to make me better than I was. After I had broken down and told them most of the truth, they stopped holding back in my training. They gave me so much ammunition that I'd like to see anyone try and hurt my family.

It wasn't just me who had gotten training though. Kita and Momiji both got put through just as much as I did.

It helps that, with Kakashi sending my father periodic updates, my 'team' was made legitimate, and Kita and Momiji are now official Genin of Konohagakure.

I guess having the Hokage as your father comes with its perks.

But, I know Kakashi is still curious, and even though he promised not to tell my father about me, I know he still wants to. Sasuke never promised though… and that has me worried.

I suppose that's a bridge I'll have to cross when I come to it.

In two more weeks we'll be back in Konoha.

Let the games begin.

* * *

Training Uzumaki Osamu… was _nothing_ like training his father.

If I had to describe it, I would say their names truly describe who they are as people. Where Naruto is wild and free moving like the maelstrom, Osamu is disciplined and serious.

He acts way too much like me at that age.

But, he can act like a brat at times, and I suppose that's what I like about him. The biggest example would be when he brought back the two little strays with him.

What to say about Kita and Momiji?

Kita is loud, most of the time, and excitable without fault. She loves her wolves, and would die for her friends. In my book that makes her an acceptable person.

Momiji is almost the exact opposite of Kita. He's shy and timid, and would prefer to avoid a fight if he could help it. But, his skills in genjutsu and medical jutsu make him a fierce backup fighter. Especially when he gets that fire in his eyes.

Overall, I'm proud to call them fellow shinobi of the leaf… and I'm glad Osamu has finally found people he can relate to in some way.

When he told us about all the things he knows, or 'remembers' as he put it, my first feeling was confusion, and then anger. This boy who was barely fifteen was telling me he knew things about me, that he knew about my entire life…

That wasn't okay in my book.

I'm a very private person, and I'll admit I have a hard time opening up to people, but to have some kid—even if he was the child of my student—tell me he knows all about it… well you can guess how on edge I was.

He explained though, and Sasuke made sure he wasn't lying. The fact that he knew about Rin, the truth behind her death, and the Uchiha massacre and apparently how Itachi was _feeling_ at the time…

Sasuke confirmed that what Osamu said was true, there wasn't much else we could do besides believe him.

Osamu had asked us to promise not to tell his father because he's scared of what Naruto will do. Even though I'm sure he knows Naruto could never hate him, that fear is still very real.

I'll keep my word and not tell Naruto about his son, simply because Osamu needs to know that he has people he can trust. Sasuke made no such promise though, and I knew that as soon as we got to Konoha he would be telling Naruto the truth.

That his son, for as long as he can remember, has had a vast amount of knowledge.

I don't believe for one second that he told us the entire truth, though. The boy is good at lying, but I've had far more experience with unveiling the truth.

We should be back in Konoha soon though, hopefully everything will come out into the light then.

I'm getting too old for this.

* * *

When we entered Fire Country I knew it wouldn't take us long to reach the village. Momiji was gaping at the Hashirama trees, and Kita was running around giggling.

The atmosphere was good, and calm… which is why I should have been prepared for something to go wrong.

When we arrived at the gate, everything was in chaos. Well, controlled chaps, but you could tell something was wrong from a mile away.

"Osamu-kun… their chakra…"

I turned to Kita. "What about it?"

She narrowed her eyes "It's very panicked."

I looked at Kakashi, and he nodded we all took off top speed to reach my father's office sans Kakashi who stayed back a moment to check in with the guards.

When we got their Dad was pacing behind his desk, and Shikamaru-san was trying to calm him down.

"Naruto." Sasuke said sternly. "What's going on."

Dad's shoulders slumped and I wanted to do nothing more that comfort him, but when I took a step forward he flinched. It was slight and most wouldn't have noticed it, but it was there.

He flinched away from me…

"Dad?" I whispered.

His sad eyes met mine, and I could see the anger underneath, but it wasn't directed at me. He turned back to Sasuke before he spoke.

"I'm glad you're all back, and welcome, Kita, Momiji, though I wish you joining our village could be under better circumstances."

He paused when Kita nodded and Momiji said "It's okay, Hokage-sama." I was getting impatient, though, and the weariness around Dad's eyes was starting to make me angry. Who had the right to make him look like that? What could they have possibly done to put that pain back in his eyes?

"Dad… what's going on?"

He sighed heavily before sitting in his chair. "Last night, at approximately nine thirty, Uzumaki Himawari was kidnapped. All that was left was this note."

It seemed like time had slowed down, even as Sasuke went up to the desk to inspect the note left by the kidnappers. There was a ringing in my ears, and I could barely hear Kita trying to get my attention.

I slowly approached the desk, the room was spinning and I could hardly focus. I could hear Dad and Sasuke talking next to me when I reached them, but it was all white noise. My shaking hands grabbed the note out of the Uchiha's hands to look it over.

No.

"Osamu?" Dad was trying to get my attention.

Nonononono.

"Osamu, everything will be alright, we'll get her back."

It's not true… it _can't be_ true.

Sasuke's hand came to rest on my shoulder… and, like electricity, my haze was broken.

Jerking my shoulder away from him, I sprinting over to the window and to the roof outside. Ignoring the shout of "Osamu!" from the people in the office. I had to see, had to know if this was a lie, even if the voice screaming in the back of my head was saying this was _Naruto_ , this was _Dad_ , Dad would never hurt me like this… never _lie_ like this.

But I had to make sure.

I raced across the rooftops. _Not her_ , my mind raged, _anyone but her. Anyone but my sister. Please let her be there. Let her be safe._

I reached my house in record time, ignoring my mother and brother's signatures in the sitting room. I could barely see them spring up from the couch at my abrupt entrance. I didn't stop, though, continuing my way further into the house, reaching Hima's room, and flinging the door open.

Empty.

She's… gone.

It's all my fault.

I didn't realize I had fallen to my knees, until strong arms wrapped around me, and I was cocooned my brother's chakra.

" _Breath_ , Osamu." He said. "She's gone, but we'll get her back. You haven't had a panic attack in years, and having one now won't help anything!"

I sucked in a lungful of oxygen, and couldn't stop the sob that came out with the exhale.

She's _gone_.

 **Time's up.**

They had made the first move, and I was too late to stop it.

 **Let the games begin, Uzumaki.**

Why was I given a second chance… if I couldn't do anything at all?

 **You'll find your answers where we first spoke.**

Why am I this useless? I tried to protect them… and I _failed._

 **We look forward to seeing you.**

Boruto's right. Now's not the time to panic. I forced back the tears threatening to spill, and hardened my emotions. Standing up I went to turn and tell Boruto thanks, but came face to face with my mother instead.

"Oh, Osamu." She whispered, wrapping her arms around me. I wasn't sure how to respond other than lightly patting her on the back. I awkwardly cleared my throat, and whispered. "Tadaima"

She sobbed into my shoulder, and there was a slight feeling of amusement buried under the _sorrowguiltrage_ that I was taller than her now.

"Okaerinasai." She whispered, before stepping back and wiping her eyes.

"You've been gone a long time, little brother."

I turned to look at Boruto, and saw that, while he was smiling at me, it was drenched in the sadness over our sister's disappearance.

"Yeah." I answered for a lack of anything better to say. The air between us was tense and awkward, even if it had been five years, both of us were still unsure where we stood with each other.

"I…" I cleared my throat. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." I turned to Kaa-chan and smiled slightly.

"It's just as you left it, dear." She responded. "No one had been in there since you left."

No one?

 **You'll find your answers where we first spoke.**

Does that mean?

Trying not to seem as if I was rushing, I walked down the hall and slipped into my room. Just as Kaa-chan said, nothing had been touched. There was a slight layer of dust covering almost every surface, and my eyes scanned the room, being automatically drawn to the bed.

Sure enough, there was a small piece of paper sitting innocently on the pillow.

Innocent… yeah right.

I walked over, wary of any traps, and picked it up. Sure enough written in the same script as all those years ago, was a message along with a warning.

 **You'll find your sister where a promise was broken,**

 **But a vow was made.**

 **If you bring reinforcements,**

 **Himawari dies.**

 **Choose wisely, Uzumaki Osamu.**

I knew exactly where they were referring to. After burning the paper to ashes, and checking my gear, I slipped out of the window.

I'm coming Himawari.

* * *

Where am I?

It's dark. I can't see, and my chakra is too low to activate the Byakugan.

Why hasn't daddy saved me yet?

A sob built up in my throat, but I held it back as silent tears ran down my face.

Someone, _anyone_ … please help me.

I'm scared.

Suddenly, light flooded around me dampened only by the cloth around my head. There were voices talking to one another, making their way closer to my position.

"Ah, Yasahara-san… she's awake."

The blindfold was ripped off my head, and my eyes were forced shut now that the barrier between them and the light was removed. When I could finally open my eyes, and focus, I noticed the people in front of me.

There were five of them. Two men and three women. I began assessing them, memorizing their details like we were taught in the academy.

The first man has deep-set chestnut eyes, and thick, straight, dark brown hair that is worn in a style cropped short to his head. He is very tall and has a broad-shouldered build, and has dark skin, like Kumo shinobi. He looks a bit younger than Dad.

The second man has deep-set brown eyes that are weary. His fine, long, blonde hair is starting to grey with age, and half of it is in a top knot style while the rest falls down his back. He's got five o'clock shadow. He is tall and has a thin build, and his skin was lightly tanned. He looked kind, and gave off a grandfatherly aura.

Over all the men were average. The three women were so completely different though, that it was hard to hide my shock.

It wasn't the first one that surprised me, with her slanted yellow eyes, or her short, wavy, emerald hair. Nor was it the older woman with her beady milky-white eyes and hair that seemed to be turning white.

No it was the little girl, who looked barely older than eight, that caught my attention. Her large orange eyes looked so scared, and kept darting all over the place. Her red hair hung past her hips, and seemed to swallow her whole.

My observations took less than a minute and once again I was looking at the man in front of me. I assumed he was the Yasahara-san that one of the women spoke to. It also seemed he was in charge.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaking no matter how hard I tried to stop it.

This seemed to amuse the old man though, because he grinned widely at me. "Us? Well… we just want your brother is all."

* * *

My plan was to make it out of the village in the midst of the panic. Nobody would notice, and I could get Himawari and be back before morning.

I should know by now that my plans never go as I want them to.

"Osamu-kun?"

I paused, cursing myself for not sensing them sooner. I should have known they would follow me. "Kita, Momiji."

The blonde boy stepped forward. "What are you doing, Osamu?"

I turned to look at them. These two people who were the first real bonds I made on my own, without pre-knowledge guiding me. I cared for them as much as I cared for my own family.

Far more then I cared for myself.

"I'm going to get my sister." I answered, not letting on about my inner thoughts.

Kita grinned. "Okay, let's go then! I'm ready to kick some ass!" Momiji was looking between the two of us warily, and I could feel Kita's anger rising. "You _were_ planning on taking us with you… right, Osamu-kun?"

This girl.

I walked slowly up to her, and pasted a smile onto my face. She relaxed when I stopped in front of her. "What would I do without you, Kita?"

She smiled. "Probably fall off a cliff."

I closed my eyes briefly and steeled myself for what I was about to do next. Leaning forward I let my lips brush over her forehead in a mock kiss. "Thank you." I whispered, and gently tapped the tenketsu on the base of her neck.

I caught her before she hit the ground, and laid her down gently.

"Why?" Momiji asked, quietly. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Momiji—" "Why?!" He cried. "We're a team!"

He took a step forward like he was going to fight, but I held up my hand to stop him. "Yes," I said slowly. "We're a team, and as my team… I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

I looked down at Kita, then back at him. "The both of you aren't strong enough yet."

"Why Kita… why not me?"

"She's the sensor… and I know I can beat you easily by yourself." I smiled sadly. "Will I have to knock you out as well?"

The tears had long since spilled over, and it made my heart ache seeing him cry. "No." he mumbled. "J-just, come back, okay?"

The smile faded, and I swallowed dryly. "I'll try."

I leaned down and placed a chakra seal on Kita's arm. "This will wear off in a few hours." I stood and turned back to Momiji. "Take care of her." Before I started to walk away.

I didn't see him nod or bend down to pick her up. But, I know that when Momiji looked back up, I was gone.

* * *

When I arrived at the place dictated there was a woman waiting there for me.

"You came," She said grinning, her yellow eyes filled with mirth. "And no backup? Either very brave, or very stupid."

I said nothing as I glared her down. The woman huffed before rolling her eyes. "Shinobi" she muttered, before motioning me forward. "Your sister is this way. No funny business, you hear?"

She led me into a tunnel that descended into a cave system. The roaring of the waterfall became distant the further we ventured in. It became so dark that her torch barely lit anything. The darkness was smothering.

Finally, we came upon a room filled with light. There were five people inside, four I didn't know and one I did.

Himawari was tied to a chair, and I had to stop myself from slaughtering everyone in the room when I saw dried blood running down the side of her face. There was a gag in her mouth and her eyes locked on me, silently begging me to do something.

"Osamu!" One of the men said cheerfully. "It's so good of you to finally join us after all this time!"

My eyes narrowed at him. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." I said steadily. "You know who I am, but I don't know any of your names."

"We all have two names, you see." The man began. "Which one would you like to know? The one we were born with… or the ones we had _before_ that." He grinned at me, and I could see the malice behind the grandfatherly act.

"We're all so _very_ interested to know your name, Osamu."

* * *

 **Guys… the story is coming to a close soon T.T**

 **I'm not planning to do more than five more chapters at the most, and then our time together will be at an end… Well at least until I post the outtakes in Samu-chan's Misadventures.**

 **Ages in this chapter:**

 **Osamu/Himawari- 16**

 **Boruto/Momiji (Boruto Generation)- 17**

 **Kita- 15**

 **Kakashi- 55**

 **Naruto (Naruto Generation)- 41**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	18. Can I Be A Hero?

**So here it is guys.**

 **Sorry it's late, but the words just weren't flowing right and my mind has been so filled with binge-watching Supernatural (for the second time) that I'm a bit… meh**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter, this one is a bit more for the information factor than anything.**

 **Oh and guys! I passed both my goals! I hadn't realized it before but this story has over 100 reviews AND over 50,000 words!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has been supporting me through this entire fic, you guys it means so much to me.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS… but this chapter is sooo full of OC's it's hard to keep their names straight.**

 **Oh, and uh... warning for some harsh language... basically the F-word.**

 **(=^.^=)**

* * *

Can I Be A Hero?

They were… like me?

We stared each other down, neither of us willing to give into the other.

The woman who was next to me walked behind Himawari and laid a hand on her shoulder. I could sense Hima's chakra being drained into the woman little by little. So _that's_ how they were keeping her here. They were hardly leaving enough chakra to keep her breathing, let alone active.

"Just your names, whichever ones, I don't care."

"Ah, yes." The man nodded. "I suppose we'll go with the "normal" ones then, to spare your sister the confusion. I am Shin, the woman who escorted you here is Rema," He pointed at the older woman. "The one who wrote all those lovely notes to you is Chiko,"

Shin gestured to the large man standing behind him "Then there's Goro. Last, but not least, we have the one who delivered the messages to you, and kidnapped your lovely sister," He motioned to the child, who seemed more scared then anything. "Hana-chan"

I could care less really. "I want my sister. You have me now, let her go."

Himawari seemed gain some fight at those words, struggling against her bonds and shaking her head. But quickly slumped over with the removal of more of her chakra.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave, did you?" Shin chuckled. "You just got here, Osamu."

"I'll have a clone drop her near the village."

Goro grunted. "So you can warn them we're here." Sometimes, I hate people. "Then have one of you send a clone with mine, I want her out of here. _Now_."

* * *

"Not only are you telling me, that my _daughter_ was abducted from _right under our noses_ … now you're saying that her twin, _my youngest son_ , has left the village to after her with _no backup_?"

The shinobi in front of me shifted awkwardly. My KI was barely being restrained, and only because of the two Genin standing behind him. Kita looked nine kinds of pissed off and Momiji was already a ball of nervous energy.

The Chūnin gate guard cleared his throat before he spoke again. "We're not sure how he got past the gate unnoticed, Hokage-sama, But Momiji-san and Kita-san reported into the hospital at approximately ten-thirty.

I sighed and rubbed my head with my hands. Of course Osamu got passed the guards easily. The boy had amazing stealth skills, if what Kakashi was saying before the gate guard came in was true. But, if he left around ten last night, and it's six in the morning now, Osamu has been in enemy hands for more than seven hours.

Kakashi and Sasuke had taken refuge leaning against the wall, to watch this entire conversation play out. Despite focusing on the people in front of me I could see the continuous narrowing in Sasuke's eyes, and the firm set of my ex-sensei's mouth.

They knew something.

"Naruto-sama!"

The sudden yell of my name, accompanied by a shinobi slamming the door to the office open, made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. First I have to deal with my kid's disappearances, I don't have time for anything else.

"What is it?" I asked, impatient. "Can't you see I'm in a meeting?"

The messenger stood straighter, "Ah, yes sir. Himawari-sama was found by the Northern Gate, Hokage-sama. She's being treated in the hospital by Lady Uchiha-sama right now."

The poor guy didn't get to finish his sentence by the time I was out of the office, Kakashi and Sasuke right on my heels, and Momiji and Kita a little farther behind.

It didn't take me long to reach the hospital, and when I did it took me mere moments to find my daughter.

"Himawari!"

Hinata and Sakura were the only other ones in the room, but I didn't stop until I had my daughter in my arms.

"Daddy!"

I hugged her close to me, Himawari was my little girl, seeing her safe was a breath of relief. We went through all the questions of "What happened? And "Is she all right?", and according to Sakura, other than a mild concussion and extreme chakra depletion, she was fine.

"Hima," I asked slowly. "Where is your brother?"

* * *

"I told you that he would be a prude."

I glared at the woman who called herself Rema, as she chuckled. She was the one who sent her clone along with mine to drop off Himawari. I grew a newfound dislike for her after she knocked Hima out in order to deliver her. I couldn't even place a Hirashin tag onto Hima, because they wouldn't let my real body anywhere near her.

"Now that the little girl is gone, perhaps we should begin, Shin?"

Personally I feel like Chiko gets away with the blind old lady act, but someone like me knows especially how deceiving appearances can be. And if these people were all reincarnated like me… they could be anyone.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Shin nodded his head before making his way over to the chair Himawari was one in, and sitting down in it.

It's a power play.

He's making himself seem harmless in comparison to me, I'm once again at a disadvantage.

"Would you tell me your name?" He said as a way of beginning. Gesturing all around him, Shin continued. "Who were you before all of this."

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong, little Osamu!" Rema draped her arms around his shoulders. "It's the most important thing!"

The others nodded as well, except Hana. She just looked even more anxious.

Curiosity piqued but patience running out, I asked again. "What. Am I. Doing here?"

The man before me smiled, it was a smile filled with false kindness, with an undertone of madness… but even more concerning…

It was a smile filled with confidence.

"I was a powerful business man, before I was sent here. However, a car crash is the last thing I remember, before being reborn here."

I waited for him to continue, knowing that interrupting would only drag this out longer. "My life was perfect. I had a beautiful wife, I was rich. I had everything I could have asked for… the others have similar stories."

He gestured to the people behind him.

"None of us like it in this world, Osamu… we just don't seem to _fit_."

.

.

.

"You want to go back." I said slowly, the realization washing over me. "You realize that's insane, right?"

"You would think so, but, we have this." Chiko came around in front of me, and handed me a scroll. I slowly unraveled it, wary of traps, and what was inside nearly had me dropping the damn thing. It was a seal, but not just any seal.

The seal was so complex I was barely able to read it. There were time components like Hirashin, and displacement components like a summoning technique. It was also a blood seal, the 'travelers' would need to use their blood to activate it.

It was a six-point seal on top of a three-point seal, so it should have been stupidly unstable… but the circles that looked suspiciously like Uzushiogakure's style of sealing held it together. Gave it purpose.

"Where did you get this?" My voice was no higher than a whisper.

There wasn't an immediate answer, and my head snapped up to glare at Shin, my anger rising. "Where?!"

I will totally deny that my voice took on a slightly hysterical tone; but this seal… only a seal master who had studied for their entire life would be able to create something like this. It requires blood and sacrifices and a shit ton of chakra…

It shouldn't exist.

I could read it—but that's just the end result. Actually going through with creating the damn thing; the process must have been long and tedious.

Shin sighed, actually looking sad for a moment, before giving me the answer I wanted. "There was another, like us. He was much older than I am when he found me though." Everyone was quiet, not willing to interrupt. "He hated this life of blood and murder and wanted to return. He spent his entire life working on that seal, but before he could use it, he died."

"It's a six-point seal." I said slowly. "Six points of chakra entry. Three are taken into the main seal while three are filtered into the mechanisms. You need at least six people because the chakra input is insane…" I gauged the chakra of the people around me. "You don't have enough."

"Ah, but see that's why _you're_ here Samu- _chan_ " Rema smirked at me, all it did was make me want to punch her pretty face. "We might not have enough chakra… but we know someone who does. Someone who'll come in a heartbeat to save his _little baby boy_."

Dad. They want Dad. It makes sense, with his chakra—even without Kurama—Dad would be able to power this damn seal, but the chakra drain would probably kill him. With Kurama… it would be a little easier but… he still might not make it.

I was ripped away from my thought when Shin spoke up again. "You'll draw the seal. It should take you a little over a day, then when your sister tells Uzumaki Naruto where we are… well everything will fall into place then."

"I won't do it." I said glaring at the man, burning the piece of paper in my hand with some simply placed lightening chakra. "No way in Hell."

"That's where your wrong."

I suppressed a flinch at the deep voice right behind me. I turned myself slightly to see Goro. The man hadn't said a word since I got there, and I wasn't expecting him to suddenly speak up.

"What do you mean?"

Shin chuckled, and my eyes snapped back to him, I refused to turn my body away from the man at my back, that was just asking to be stabbed… even if they said they needed me.

"Goro is a bit of a demolition expert. He has multiple bombs under all the delicate parts of your village Osamu… did you really think we weren't prepared for your refusal?"

My heartbeat sped up and it's like everything just shut down. How many bombs? How many people would die if I refused? How did they even…?

"How? How did you get the bombs in the village?"

"I… I um…" The young girl—Hana—decided it was her turn to share. "I can suppress my chakra, t-to the point where it's undetectable?"

Her statement sounded like more of a question then anything, but it did piece together some of the puzzle pieced floating around in my head. That was how they kept getting the messages to me, how they got Himawari from right under Dad's nose, and now they had me backed into a corner.

Damn them.

"All I have to do… is draw the seal? Then everyone will be safe?"

Shin smiled slyly. "Of course, Osamu. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"Naruto you need to calm down!"

Sakura has been trying to calm me down ever since Himawari told us what she remembers of her abduction. She didn't remember much, like the direction or the scenery, Himawari had been blindfolded or unconscious for those parts.

What she did remember was the uneven ground… and the roaring of a waterfall.

I tried to leave right after I learned that.

"How can I calm down?!" I said back my voice tight with anger. It had been almost an entire day since Hima had been returned, and there was no sign of Osamu. "My youngest child is gone, Sakura! He's gone with an unnamed threat!"

The pink haired woman sighed, "I know it's upsetting Naruto, but we have to be rational about this." She put a hand stopping my pacing mid-stride. She pulled me over to the couch in my office and forced me to sit down next to her.

"We need to think about all the options we have here." She said slowly. "Running off now, into an unknown threat will just get you killed… I thought you would have learned that by now."

"He's my _son_ , Sakura. My youngest. I just—"

"I know… I _know,_ Naruto, and we're gonna get him back." She smiled. "I promise."

Four hours after Sakura left I was still pacing, by myself, in my office. Kurama was trying to all at once calm me down and convince me that I needed to get to my kit. That protecting him—them—keeping my family safe was my top priority.

" **You know where he is."**

' _Sakura said to be patient, walking into this blind is dumb.'_

" **The pink-haired female is correct in the sense that we should be aware of all possible threats… but, she hasn't lost a kit and if you continue to wait you might lose yours permanently."**

White hot anger seared through me at the thought of anyone hurting my family like that. There was no way I could just stay here while he was in danger. Twiddling my thumbs has never gotten me anywhere and it sure isn't going to do anything to held Osamu now.

" **What will you do, Naruto?"**

My eyes hardened.

"I'm going to get my son."

* * *

Thirteen hours.

 _Thirteen fucking hours_ I have spent redrawing this seal. Making sure that every line is perfect, that every symbol is exactly like the one on the paper—the one I burned that Shin conveniently had copies of—I'm tired, I haven't eaten much of anything or had anything to drink in the last who knows how many hours.

The fun part? This entire seal had to be drawn in blood ink… All the users, which apparently also includes myself had to give their blood. Considering how large this seal is being drawn, as well…

It was like some disturbing blood drive.

"How's everything going?"

I glanced up at the woman who had come into the room. The area the seal was being drawn was a carved out part of the cave. Oh yeah, and the 'cave' we were in happened to be a literal underground system of tunnels and rooms.

Apparently it's a forgotten bunker for civilians in case of war, it also hasn't been used since Hashirama's time.

"Everything is fine, Chiko." I said slowly, standing up from my crouched position and feeling my knees crack. "Actually… I just finished."

Chiko kind of reminded me of those generic grandma types who ask if you're hungry and bring you snacks even if you say no. She's one of the few people I can tolerate here, and I'm just glad it wasn't that bitch Rema who came to do a progress check.

At the same time though, I knew not to let my guard down around her. Looks are deceiving, and I've been plotting my way out of here since I got in.

"Oh! That's good. Shin will be pleased."

"Yeah. Sure."

Chiko frowned slightly, her brows furrowing, before sighing and walking over to me. "We're not bad people, Osamu-kun, please believe that… we just want to go home."

I barked out a laugh, pausing in my clean up. " _Not bad people_? Lady, you have my entire village on a trigger bomb. You kidnapped my sister to lure me here… Oh! And let's not forget the fact you've been _stalking me_ for Kami knows how long!"

I glared at her, shoving the brushes back in their case a bit more forceful than necessary. "Sorry if I don't have the highest opinion of you."

The old woman just shook her head. "We only started watching you after Yoma died. We needed another seal master, and while you were young you had potential." I watched as her blind eyes seemed to sharpen at me. "We gave you five years so you would be prepared enough. I apologize if you enjoy your life here… but you must understand that what we _are_ , it's unnatural. We don't belong here."

With that the old woman left. Her grey cloak flapping around her ankles as she did, leaving me with some answers but even more questions.

* * *

" _You sure this is where he is, Kurama?"_

" **Yes. I can feel traces of his chakra inside."**

" _Okay. How many other signatures can you sense?"_

Kurama huffed. " **If you would just activate your cloak, and stop suppressing your chakra then I wouldn't have to do this the hard way."**

" _We don't know if they have a sensor. If they do and I turn on my cloak, then everyone in a ten-mile radius will feel my chakra!"_

" **Well then** _ **maybe**_ **instead of asking me you should ask your own sensor!"**

I blinked slowly before turning to look at the three kids behind me… well teenagers really, but still. "Oh, yeah." I murmured, remembering how this happened.

* * *

" _Hokage-sama!"_

 _I halted from where I had snuck out of the village. Honestly I felt like a kid again sneaking away from the ANBU and trying not to get caught. The call of my title had me flinching, ready to get a reprimand from whoever had caught me._

 _When I turned to look though it wasn't the ANBU or Sakura, or even Shikamaru… It was the kids._

 _Kita, Momiji, and surprisingly_ Boruto _were the ones who stood before me. "What are you three doing here?"_

 _Boruto huffed, before glowering at me. "As if we'd just let you run off to save Samu by yourself." The other two nodded their agreement, before all three of them stepped forward._

" _Okay, hold up." I said, putting my hands up to ward off any more progress. "You three are so not coming with me. I have no idea what I'm walking into and there is no way in Kami's name I'm dragging you three into an unknown threat!"_

 _There was silence for a moment, and despite being a powerful Kage I was shifting uncomfortable as the three teens stared me down. Finally, Kita sighed and glanced at the boy next to her. "Momiji?"_

 _The blonde boy gave him a once over, and then smirked. "If you don't take us with you… we'll tell Sakura-san."_

* * *

Long story short I didn't need an extremely pissed off Kunoichi running after me ready to beat me to a pulp.

So there were three teenagers with me.

"Kita-san?"

The feral brunette looked up at me, her green eyes wide. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"You're a sensor, right?" I think that was in the report that Sasuke and Kakashi gave me. "How many people are in there?"

"Um…" Kita got a concentrated look on her face for a moment before sighing. "There's six people inside, they're standing in a circle… that's it. Just standing there."

"Osamu?"

"He's in the circle."

I nodded, and gestured for the three of them to come close. "Okay so here's the plan. I'll go in first, in case of an attack, you three are for backup only. Your job is to get Osamu out, and back to the village. Have I made myself clear?"

The chorus of "Yes, sir!" was enough to ease my worries, but I still kept my guard up. I know Boruto is a lot like me, rash and impatient. Kami knows what Osamu's friends are like.

We slowly made are way into the cave system, following Kita's directions all the way to a large open room. True to her word there were six people standing around what looked to be an intricate seal on the ground.

There at the head, was Osamu. I stepped forward, ready to ask if he was okay, when suddenly the blank mask that was his face fell away into bitter disappointment.

"Oh, Dad." He said. I heard yelling from behind me and turned to look, but I was too slow, and a barrier sprung up between me and the kids. My head snapped back around to stare in shock at my youngest son, his pale blue eyes staring into mine.

"You shouldn't have come."

* * *

 **Please don't kill me?**

 **Again I'm soo sorry it's late, and sorry for the cliffhanger. But it's… ya know… dramatic O.o**

 **Anyway some things I should explain, in case you didn't catch them.**

 **Osamu will literally do anything for his family to keep them safe. Currently in his head, his family is in danger (the bombs) so he has to paint this seal to save them. He has a plan to stop Naruto from dying which will be seen in the next chapter.**

 **Naruto is human… okay guys, he makes mistakes. If your kid was kidnapped and you found them the first thing on your mind would be to check and see if they were okay, despite being surrounded by the enemy**

 **And yes there will be a fight scene next chapter… I'll do my best.**

 **Speaking of the next chapter I'm gonna try to get it out on time but no promises guys. It will be out, just maybe a little late.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed, leave a review and let me know!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	19. The Last Bell Rings

**Okay guys here it is.**

 **Literally one more chapter after this, and then we're done.**

 **I want to thanks everybody who's been there since the beginning, I love all you guys so much. The only warnings I'm giving you for the upcoming chapter are,**

 **Sorry about not adding more Himawari—this story wasn't really about her, but you can see more of her in Samu-chan's Misadventure's when that's posted. (Posting will occur when this story is finished.)**

 **Remember Naruto is Human and there is only some much chakra a human can lose at once.**

 **I made a Frozen joke. Don't hate me I couldn't resist.**

 **So please Enjoy, and leave a review!**

 **(=^.^=)**

* * *

The Last Bell Rings

"Osamu?" Dad asked slowly, eyeing the barrier behind him. "What's going on?"

He was sealed in here with us now, and the poor man looked so confused. I pushed down all the thoughts that were saying he didn't deserve this. That he was Dad and he had already gone through too much shit in his life.

It doesn't matter now.

Dad's 's right where I want him, the other three are behind Rema's barrier, and nothing short of her death will allow that to fall. Everything was going according to the plan Shiro had laid out.

The older man looked at me as if expecting me to answer the question my father had asked. So, stifling a sigh, I locked my disappointed gave onto my father.

"We're having a _tea party_." I said, my voice dull and slightly mocking "What does it look like?"

Dad's eyes narrowed in confusion, and I could see Boruto glaring at me from behind the barrier they were still trying to break down. Really?

"Banging on it isn't going to get you very far, idiot." I said raising my voice a bit so that they could hear me.

"Osamu!" Dad chided—or tried to—if I actually cared then it might have had a better affect. However, as it was, I just rolled my eyes and huffed.

Shiro decided to take over from there.

"We are a simple people, Uzumaki-sama. All we desire is what we have lost, and you are going to help us get it back."

Can this dude get any more dramatic? I swear. "Osamu, I think it's time. If you will?"

"Osamu?" Dad asked again, and this time his voice sounded more hurt than anything. I tried not to flinch. These people think I'm helping them, doesn't matter if it's be force I'm still technically on their side. I cannot waver here.

* * *

 _Chiko was the one who usually checked on me to make sure that I was doing my job and not slacking off. After out last conversation she didn't say much, and for that I was grateful. The main seal may be done, but the chakra transfer seal still needed to be inked._

 _I guess this time was different though._

" _I was a mother."_

 _I paused in my work to glance up at the woman sitting beside me. "What?" I asked dully, and Chiko just smiled amusedly._

" _A mother." She repeated. "I had two children, their names were Samantha and Daniel. I loved them more than life itself."_

" _Why are you telling me this?"_

 _Her white eyes seemed to dull slightly, and she sighed. "I just want you to understand why I am doing this. I love my children, but I've left them alone. That is not what a good mother does."_

 _Before I could stop myself I muttered. "At least you got the chance to be a mother."_

 _She looked at me oddly, then realization crossed her face. "You were a woman." It was said quietly, and I tried not to flinch. This wasn't exactly something I wanted to talk about. "Will you tell me about your life, Osamu-san? I would like to understand you better, if I can."_

 _The idea of talking about my past felt like dying all over. Hell! Even thinking about it made me want to curl up in a ball and scream. But, despite all the feeling of dislike I hold for these people, some of their motives aren't horrible. I guess I can understand it._

 _Even if they have my village on a trigger._

" _I was an Art student." I finally said after a long silence. "Barely twenty, and going for my Bachelors… I wanted to be an Art teacher." Images long repressed started to pass in the front of my mind._

 _I don't know why I started talking, but once I did it was like I couldn't stop._

" _I wanted to show kids that having creativity wasn't a bad thing. In the time I lived in… it seemed like nobody had a mind of their own anymore."_

" _When did you die, sweetie?"_

" _I can't remember the year." No matter how hard I tried. "There's a lot of things I can't remember, actually. Like my mother's smile, or my father's laugh. I know I had siblings, a sister and a brother—or maybe I'm getting that mixed up with what I have here? I don't know anymore."_

" _Did your death hurt?"_

 _Did it? I could remember hearing the rocks coming down behind me as I tried to take a photo of the mountain. Felt my bones snap when they were pinned under the rubble. "Yes. But rockslides tend to hurt."_

 _I paused. Why am I telling her all this? I don't want to talk about any of this, especially not with these people. "Why am I telling you this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her._

" _I've been known to make people open up. It's just one of the gifts I have."_

 _I thought about that for a moment, but something didn't feel quite right. Then suddenly it hit me… Genjutsu. I huffed slightly. Subtle but effective. I quickly sent a jolt of chakra though my system, and suddenly I no longer felt like spilling all my heart secrets._

" _I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again."_

" _Sometimes." Chiko said, walking away. "It's best to get the demons out. Lest they eat you from the inside." She smiled at me. "You should talk to Hana. She knows what it's like to lose her gender, too."_

* * *

I calmly folded my hands into the Ram position and began to focus my chakra. I could feel it travel through my core, and out past my feet. I wasn't activating the seal we were standing on; I was activating the one Dad was standing on.

He tried to jump away when he saw what was happening but it was impossible. "The seal has been crawling up your legs, Dad… ever since you stepped into this room. It's been slowly draining your chakra. You won't be able to move now."

Suddenly he bent over, holding his head as if he were in pain. That would be the sudden loss of chakra, he might have a lot of it, but at the rate it's leaving his body? He won't be standing much longer. Then the seal will draw on Kurama's chakra… it will all be over then.

"I don't understand Osamu! Why are you helping them?!"

My eyes snapped over to the three people behind my father. Kita was the one who had called out, demanding answers. Boruto was still glaring daggers and Momiji…

Momiji looked resigned.

He looked as if he knew something like this might have happened, and I wasn't sure if that made me worried or not.

It doesn't matter, Dad's chakra is filling the seal now, and it won't be stopping anytime soon.

"How could you do this, Osamu?!" Boruto yelled. "Become a traitor?! Hurt Dad?! I knew you weren't cut out for this life! What did they promise you, huh? Power? Money? What could turn you into such a coward?"

"Boruto!" Kita yelled, offended on my behalf. That's sweet that she still cares even with what I'm doing. "No Kita-san, he won't get away with doing something like this!"

I just smirked at him. Putting as much of a patronizing look into my eyes as possible… I knew it would piss him off.

"But I will."

With my hand still in the Ram seal, I started to force the chakra into the seal surrounding the six of us. The others had been quiet so far, but when the blood-filled ink started to light up, their excitement was evident. They started to smile.

Chiko even cheered a little.

The faster the chakra flowed into the seal the faster it was being drained from Dad. I kept one eye on him, and the other on the people surrounding me. I saw the red haze begin to surround my father, and I knew for a fact that things were going to get messy very shortly.

I was proven correct when the people around me started to sweat. Goro grunted and put a hand on his stomach, the rest followed shortly after. I knew what was happening to them, but I kept quiet, and grit my teeth against the pain forming in my own body.

"What's happening?!" Shiro groaned, as the old man fell to his knees. The poor fool couldn't move any more than Dad could. I looked over at him again as Dad gazed at me through glazed eyes, and I just smiled.

"Did you really think," I began, my voice tight with pain. "That I would let you kill my Dad?" Shiro's eyes widened and I chuckled, my legs buckling beneath me. "You're stupider than you look."

"How dare you!" Rema screamed. The seals crawling up her body making sure she couldn't move. "We have your whole village as a hostage, the bombs are set and ready to explode and you think betraying us is a good idea?!"

"Bombs?" I could hear Dad mutter to himself. Poor guy had so much shit to deal with and then this on top of it.

My eyes narrowed and I felt anger well up within me. A shift in the hand sign I held and Goro fell over, blood running out of every pore in his face.

"Now your bomber is _dead_." I said vindictively, trying not to relish in Rema's scream of the older man's name. I guess they had more than just training partners. My eyes strayed to Hana, and the look of fear on her sweaty pain-filled face made me wince slightly. I couldn't help but recall the conversation we had the previous day.

* * *

" _Um… Uzumaki-san? Chiko-san said you wanted to speak to me?"_

 _Hana's orange eyes burned like fire as they gazed into my pale blue. If she wasn't a skittish little did I might have felt more intimidated._

" _Not quite," I said. I had been eating my lunch when she slinked into the room. "More like she said I should talk to you concerning our… similar situations."_

" _Um… similar?"_

" _I wasn't always a boy."_

 _Understanding flashed through her eyes. "Ah, I see." Then she sat down closer to me, the grey cloak they all wore fanning out around her. "Can I tell you something?"_

" _Sure." I said slowly._

" _I like it here." Her eyes flickered around, like someone might be listening, and lowered her voice. "I used to—back in the other world—well I wasn't exactly a straight arrow."_

 _I blinked. "You were gay."_

 _Hana nodded. "My father was pastor who wanted a macho man as a son. I wasn't that at all. I liked girly things, and it got me beaten up quite often. It wasn't a good life, and one day the beating just went too far; I didn't wake up again. But… then I was born here." Her smile grew. "I was a girl, and I had super nice parents who loved me."_

" _You could like men."_

 _She blushed. "Ah, but even if I'm thirteen," At my raised eyebrows she giggled. "I know I look like I'm eight. But it's okay, I'm happy here."_

" _Then why help Shin? He wants to send you back there."_

 _Hana frowned. "You're not the only one who's loved ones are being held hostage."_

 _Hate for the older man filled me. I could understand doing it to me, my people lived in a Shinobi village—but Hana. "Are you a Shinobi?" I asked._

" _Oh Kami no!" She laughed. "I'm just really good at going unnoticed by suppressing what chakra I do have."_

 _An idea started to form in my head. "What about the other's, are they Shinobi?"_

 _Red eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Chiko said she used to be a genjutsu mistress, but her old age has been getting to her. Goro and Rema are, their pretty decent too, when I've seen them training together..."_

" _Shin?"_

" _I don't know about Shin, to be honest. He doesn't let anyone close enough to find out."_

 _I nodded my head. That seemed like something the older man would do. I started to form a plan in my head, it was dangerous… but if I did it right then Hana might just be able to go back to her family._

 _Dad would survive._

" _How did you feel about it?"_

 _I glanced up from the seal. "About what?" I asked, and Hana giggled again._

" _Being a boy, silly."_

 _I smiled at her. Hana was a good person, it's not fair to her that she's in this situation. "At first? I hated it. I was terrified, and absolutely clueless about everything." I chuckled. "The first time I got a—um… well let's just say that wasn't pleasant. At all."_

 _Hana burst out laughing. She was giggling so hard she almost fell over where she was sitting. Right then I knew even if I died, this girl deserved to live. If only so she could keep smiling like that._

" _And after?" She asked, calming down and wiping the tears from her eyes._

" _I got used to it. Not really much else to do. I was conflicted at first on what was expected of me because I was a girl, and I would always like boys… but I find that liking girls too isn't that difficult. I had always been open minded."_

" _Well that's good." She sighed. "I have to go now, Shin wants the seal finished before tonight, he says your Dad won't take long to get here, and there's no point getting caught off guard."_

 _Immediately my good mood vanished, and I glared down at the seal in front of me. I put one hand on her arm, and smiled at her. "Thanks Hana." I said as she got up to leave the room._

 _She smiled back. "You're welcome… Osamu."_

* * *

I winked at her, and her fear turned to shock. Then she was standing safely beside the barrier Boruto and the others were trapped behind.

She's safe now, I grinned as I upped the increase of Chakra flowing into the seal once more. I watched as Chiko closed her eyes and fell over dead, Rema following shortly after.

Her barrier fell with her, and Boruto, and my team rushed in. "Stop!" I choked out before they could step onto either seal. They would just get sucked in too.

Shin glared at me and coughed up some blood. I grinned victoriously at him. This is what happens when you mess with an Uzumaki. My confidence wavered though, when he grinned just as viciously back at me.

Before I could figure out what he looked so pleased with though, I heard Momiji scream. "OSAMU!"

I felt warm iron fill my mouth, and dance along my tongue, before escaping through my teeth and down my chin. Distantly I could hear Shin chuckling darkly, and it wasn't until I saw him standing that I realized my hands were no longer in the Ram sign.

The seals were deactivated.

"Did you think I wouldn't have a backup plan if you went rouge?" The man growled. "Insolent fool! You've ruined everything!"

Shin began to stalk towards me, and Kita wasted no time in defending me, attacking Shin and forcing him into taking defensive measures. Boruto ran to our father's side, and Momiji was suddenly in front of me.

I tried to ask him what was wrong, the tears streaming down his face worried me, but before I could I coughed up more of the iron tasting liquid, and fell forward.

Glancing down at myself I saw there was a giant hole in my chest. That should hurt, shouldn't it? But I guess after frying my coils with Kurama's chakra, everything was kind of numb.

"Osamu, I need you to focus, okay? Don't fall asleep!" Momiji's hands lit up mint green, and he held them over my stomach. I don't know if it was the sudden blood loss, or the chakra poisoning but I began to chuckle.

Each laugh caused more blood to go up into my throat, and Momiji had to turn my head to the side in order for me not to choke.

"Osamu! you have to stop, If I don't heal this then you'll—" He cut off with a wince, even more tears streaming down his face. Distantly I could hear wolves growling and snarling in the background, but I just smiled at him, my teeth covered in blood.

"Look," Wet cough, more blood. "I-I've been im-impaled." I laughed (coughed/choked) at his confused look over my _Frozen_ reference.

"Stop talking Osamu, okay?" Momiji said, shaking his head. "Everything will be fine. Your dad's up, and that old guy is cornered, so just _stay still_ and let me heal you."

Suddenly Boruto was above me, Kita following shortly after. My brother looked worried as he barked for Momiji to _"Focus dammit!"_ and " _Heal him already!"_

"B—" Damn this blood. "Boruto."

"Samu-chan you gotta stop taking man." My brother begged. He hasn't called me that since we were kids. I grinned up at him, I could feel my energy fading fast, and I knew that I needed to say something.

"I'm… so-sorry," More blood. "T-Tell H-Hima and K-Kaa…" My voice cut off as more blood filled my throat. I watched as tears filled my brother's eyes, and he shook his head.

"I won't." He said his voice breaking. "You're not gonna die here, you can't. What about Mom, and Hima? Me and Dad, or your team. My eyes flicked to Kita, she also had tears trailing her face.

"S-so-orr-y."

"Please, Osamu," Kita whispered. "Please don't close your eyes."

I smiled at her, and just shook my head. Boruto yelled for Dad, and Momiji's face looked frustrated, but I just felt light. Nothing could touch me here.

Maybe… I'll actually get some peace.

Their voices were fading now, and my last thought was,

 _At least this time I'm not alone._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Till Next Time,**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


	20. Epilogue

**Hey guys, so this is it.**

 **I'm sad this is ending but it's not over yet. There is still more of Osamu and the gang to come in Samu-chan's Misadventures.**

 **The date I'll be posting the first chapter is at the bottom.**

 **I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and you guys are all just so amazing.**

 **(=^.^=)**

* * *

Epilogue

(Eight Years Later)

A woman stood in front of a stone.

She was a beautiful woman with her long brown hair and wild green eyes.

Those eyes looked like they could kill you with just a glance. But they were also warm, far warmer than the chilly Spring air she stood in, anyway.

Rubbing her hands up and down her arms the woman shivered. She didn't startle when she hears someone speak though, she had felt him coming.

"You really shouldn't be out here, Kita." A deep voice said, "Not in your condition."

Green eyes turned until they locked on the figure who had spoken. He looked so much like his father now, even going as far as to grow a short goatee.

"I'm not an invalid, you know." Kita said, and even if her voice was disapproving she was smiling. The woman turned around to reveal her very round stomach. "I'm just pregnant, Shika."

"Still, if anything happened to you _I_ would be the one getting killed by Momiji."

This made her laugh as she slowly approached him. "Well then we might as well head back then, before we're late."

The two began their trek back through the woods and into the village. "I miss it." Kita said suddenly, causing the man beside her to blink.

"Miss what?"

"Going on missions, getting into dangerous situations… summoning my wolves." The last part was said bitterly, and Shikadai tried not to laugh, but a smirk did curl on his lips. "You know Momiji said no chakra usage when you're so close to your due date."

"Momiji's a brat."

"Momiji is Sakura-sama's apprentice." Shikadai corrected. "So I think he knows what he's talking about."

The two made their way through the streets, and finally reached a small house. Kita could feel a bunch of chakra signatures in and around the back of the house, "Oops." She mumbled. "I guess we're late after all."

They were supposed to be celebrating Sarada's Hokage Inauguration. Just a close knit thing instead of the village wide party.

"Whatever." Shikadai grunted.

Suddenly a flash of midnight blue came barreling out of the house. "Auntie! Auntie!"

Kita laughed when she saw little Mamoru run out of the house and stop before her. "Mama said you're late and Papa said you better get inside and put your feet up!" His pupiless pink eyes stared up at her in all seriousness.

Kita thought the four-year-old looked cute.

"Of course, Mamoru-chan. Why don't you tell your Uncle Shika to stop being such a meanie to me?" "What!"

Pink eyes shifted to Shikadai and the poor man seemed to wilt. "So harsh, Kita." He muttered. Then he proceeded to be lectured by a ball of cuteness.

Kita giggled before making her way into the house. Himawari was running around the kitchen, poor girl looked about run ragged even with her mother helping and her husband holding their one-year-old daughter, Mikumi.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"No, no we're fine."

Mamoru scampered into the room with a completely chastised Shikadai following after him. She watched as he tried (and failed) to grab a roll off the table. Momiji may have his hands full but he was good at being a father.

The little boy pouted, but it didn't last long because another young child ran into the room. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! We're late! Hurry up or we're gonna miss the ending!" Called the blonde girl, and Kita tried not to smile.

Inojin's kid was cute.

She was a year younger than Mamoru but you could already tell the little Yamanaka was going to follow him around like a puppy for a long time.

"Oh yeah!" Mamoru exclaimed. Then he proceeded to grasp her tiny hand in his, and the two disappeared further into the house.

"Late?" Shikadai asked, a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth. "What are they late for?"

"I'll give you one guess." Momiji muttered. But he couldn't help the smile that curled over his face either. The two bluenette women in the room snickered behind their hands, and Kita groaned a little.

"Is he telling that god awful story _again_?" She asked. She knew her answer when Momiji just rolled his eyes at her. The medic was used to this by now.

"What can we say." Himawari giggled. "The kids love to hear it."

Kita huffed good naturedly before waddling her way further into the house, following the sounds of children chattering, and a soothing voice speaking.

As she got closer she could hear him finish off another sentence. She stopped right outside the door, closed her eyes, and just let herself listen.

"—and after that I was so shocked that my hand signs broke, and the seal was no longer active."

All the little children made sounds of awe at the tale the man was spinning. "Suddenly he was coming at me! I had nowhere to go and a hole in my chest…"

"But then Auntie jumped in and saved you!" Mamoru called out and all the rest began to chatter. The soothing voice chuckled and Kita smiled. She felt a few signatures come up behind her, and she turned to smile at the shinobi.

"Yes, I can safely say she did. Momiji couldn't heal me, and as I lay there dying I couldn't help but grin."

Blonde hair passed her vision as Momiji entered the room. "Yes I do believe your choice of words were _"Look I've been impaled"_ I mean really?"

Kita giggled before she followed after her once teammate, feeling the other shinobi behind her file into the room as well. When her eyes landed upon the scene she was listening to the wild woman grinned. He was surrounded by little kids of all ages, both his nephews, and his cousin.

Kita could even see her oldest child sitting front and center, the three-year-old grinning.

"Yes, Osamu. Could you really not hold back your sarcasm."

Ice blue clashed with forest green and her husband smiled. "Hello, Love. Are you staying off your feet like the good doctor told you too?"

Before she could answer Shikaku's deep voice chimed in. "No, she hasn't. I found her out by the Memorial Stone this morning."

The Uzumaki man chuckled. "Well she's your wife too. I can't be expected to look after her all the time."

"Troublesome."

"Osamu-san, finish the story!" One of the children demanded, and his eyes focused on them. "Alright, alright." He smiled.

"There was fighting in the background, and I could hear wolves snarling." At that he glanced at Kita. "My body had gone numb from the chakra poisoning and I was losing too much blood. Momiji did his best to heal me, but he was still a beginner medic at the time."

Said blonde huffed, rolling his pink eyes. "If you had just shut up and stayed still. I might have done a better job."

"Maa, details." Osamu muttered. Everyone heard Himawari call out that the food was ready. All the kids groaned.

"The important thing is this." Osamu began to finish up. "Family is important, and you should do everything you can for them… but make sure you remember that your friends are just as valuable. If you need help don't be afraid to ask."

All the little kids called out "Hai!" In union before scampering off to get their dinner, Shikouta stopping to hug her before following the others, leaving the four adults in the room by themselves.

"They really love that story." The Uzumaki mumbled before standing up, his knees cracking beneath his weight.

"I'm still shocked you can tell it so easily." Momiji said as they all began their trek to the backyard. "Your shinobi career was ruined after that." The unspoken _No matter how hard we tried to save it_ , was heard by all of them.

"It was hard at first. But I've grown used to not using chakra so it's fine."

Kita winced slightly at that. The woman still felt guilty every time she 'looked' at his chakra system. The Bijuu chakra overload should have killed him, but Osamu was an Uzumaki—if only half of one, and it simply mangled his chakra network beyond repair.

His chakra still flows enough to keep him alive, but his life as a shinobi was over, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He was in the hospital for six months recovering from not only that, but the stab wound to his chest that the hidden mud clone gave him. It just barely missed his heart, but they said over straining it might kill him.

So Osamu stopped being a shinobi. He gave his summoning contract (after much thought) to Hana. The young girl and her family had moved to Konoha shortly after, and Osamu became her not-so-teacher teacher.

To fill his time Osamu became a writer. He wrote all sorts of books ranging from fantasy lands with odd creatures called Hobbits and Dwarves, to mystical places called Neverland.

The Uzumaki said he did feel _slightly_ guilty for ripping off the stories from his memories—and wasn't _that_ a fun conversation—but not enough to stop writing them.

Three months after he got out of the hospital Kita and Shikadai got into a heated argument about who would be better suited to be with Osamu. They both loved him dearly, but neither one wanted to give him up.

Shinobi can be a touch selfish.

So when they finally confronted him about it he told them he refused to choose. Osamu loved them each in their own way, and it wasn't fair for either of them if he only picked one.

So their tentative relationship began.

It took them a while to figure how exactly the three of them could function together, they were still young after all, but eventually they got it down. Kita even learned to love Shikadai as well, and they were happy.

The only hiccup in the road was when the Nara clan demanded that an heir be born. Shikadai was the only child, and the next Head of the clan, so they needed to have a next in line.

All of it was fixed though. The three sat down and talked, then the next year Shikouta was born. He had Shikadai's hair and eyes, but his personality was completely Kita's, and the woman was excited for when he was old enough to get her wolf contact tattoo.

If he wanted it.

Later that night after the party died down, and everyone was home. The Uzumaki-Nara family sat in their house, enjoying the quiet. Shikouta was spending the night over at Mamoru's house, so it was just the three of them.

Osamu was scribbling away in his notebook, and Shikadai was sitting in front of a shogi board, while Kita sat back on the couch and daydreamed, rubbing her stomach.

Suddenly she felt an odd pressure, and winced at the sharp pain that followed. The two men heard her though, and were by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"

She batted their fretting hands away, and sat still for a moment. When another pain came she nodded and turned to the two men.

"It's time."

Like a whirlwind, or maybe the whirlpool his birth name gives him Osamu had the bags ready. A shinobi he may no longer be, but Uzumaki Osamu was not useless.

In no time at all, Kita found herself sitting on a hospital bed clutching her husbands' hands tightly. This pregnancy was harder on her because there wasn't just one baby.

There were two.

What felt like hours of pushing and sweating and pain were finally rewarded when she heard the first cry of her little baby. The second cry following shortly after.

"Well Osamu, it looks like these ones are yours." Momiji chuckled, handing them to the parents after cleaning them off.

Two little girls sat bundled in pink blankets. They had midnight blue hair like their father, and Kita was sure if they opened their eyes, they would be the same shade of ice as well.

"What are you going to name them?" Shikadai asked, leaning over Osamu to get a better look at his pseudo child.

"Kimiko and Shiori" Osamu said quietly.

The Nara nodded. "Those are good names."

Kita just smiled,

"Yes," She agreed. "They are."

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **That is the end my lovely readers.**

 **I want to thank everyone who stuck with me through this, you all mean so much to me.**

 **The first chapter of Samu-chan's Misadventures will be posted on Tuesday the 17** **th** **so check in for that if it's something you want to read. It will be mostly short side stories.**

 **Also don't forget if there is a part of** _ **any**_ **of the characters' lives you want to see in that story P.M me or leave a Review, and I'll make a chapter out of it.**

 **Once again guys thanks for reading.**

 **Ja 'Ne!**

 **(=^.^=)**


End file.
